


Drarry Oneshots

by solemnlyremy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 79
Words: 62,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnlyremy/pseuds/solemnlyremy
Summary: Just a bunch of drarry oneshots I wroteI didn't want to make separate works for all of them lmaoyou can find my Tumblr @solemlyremy





	1. Grapefruit Shampoo

Draco has always loved potions class. He loved the exact science and the amount of attention one needs to make a potion perfect. For others potions was a drag, even the Slytherins, who were known for their excellence in the subject. But for Draco it was calming, it was a distraction, especially after the war. He didn’t know what had gotten into him when he had decided to return to Hogwarts to finish his education.

We’ll get you a private tutor! His mother had offered, but he thought it best to go back to that blasted school. How bad could it be? He thought to himself as he walked into the great hall on that first night.

It was bad.

Astronomically bad.

Before he even had the chance to sit down someone shouted from across the hall. “Hey look! It’s that Malfoy death eater!” Everyone went silent and all eyes turned to Draco. He ducked his head and quietly made his way to the Slytherin table, taking a seat far away from the rest of his housemates. There weren’t many people that came back after the war, and there were definitely a lot less Slytherins. After examining his own table his eyes habitually wandered over to the Gryffindor table where he spotted a familiar pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him. Draco’s face started to heat up when Harry didn’t look away, and even more so when Harry actually smiled at him.

Coming back to potions, the Gryffindors and Slytherins shared that class together. Draco didn’t know whether this was amazing or just down right awful. You see, Draco had fallen back into his old routine of staring at Potter, but this time with less malice in his eyes. Purposely seating himself in the back of the classroom so he could get a good look at Potter. He soon worked out that he had developed a crush on his old school rival, which was only fodder for his little staring game. And, oh yes, he had made a game out of it. Seeing how long he could stare at the boy without getting caught. It was quite thrilling.

Though he did think the universe was playing a cruel joke on him when his professor had assigned Harry Potter as his potions partner on the day that they were brewing Amortentia. They were all gathered around the cauldron as the professor explained to everyone what their assignment would be. As soon as she pulled the lid off of the cauldron, the room filled with the scent of ink, parchment, and most prominently, Harry Potter.

“Okay, your partners will be, Hermione and Pansy, Ron and Neville, Draco and Harry…”

Draco’s heart started thumping against his chest. Of course, just casually brewing the most powerful love potion in the world with my arch enemy who I just so happen to have a crush on. That’s just lovely. Though Draco didn’t show these nerves. He just looked at Harry, arched his eyebrow, and walked over to one of the unoccupied tables. He opened up his potions book to find the ingredients for the potion and started to read over it when he heard someone plonk down next to him.

“Potter.” He greeted, still not looking up from his book.

“Malfoy.” Harry replied. Draco heard the shuffling of books then the rapid turning of pages before getting up and gathering the necessary ingredients. He carefully placed all of them on the table next to the cauldron and turned to face Harry.

“Since potions is clearly not your strong suit, here’s how this is going to work. I will handle all the stirring and chopping and what not and you will simply hand me the ingredients that I ask for. I’m assuming you know what all of these are.”

Harry started to smiled at him and chuckled. “Sure, Malfoy. Whatever you say.”

Colour started to diffuse onto Draco’s face. “And stop smiling at me, Potter! It’s unnerving.”

They started to brew the potion. There were various occasions in which Harry didn’t know what a certain item was or when he mistook wolfsbane for wormwood. Though Draco wasn’t irritated, he actually found it rather endearing. He also found out that Potter looked rather sexy when he was reading over the instructions and mumbling to himself, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead from the heat of the classroom. Draco caught his eyes wandering and had concluded that it was much harder to stare at Harry when he was standing right next to him. He was just so bloody distracting!

Despite the many setbacks, they still managed to be the first group to finish brewing the potion. The professor came over and inhaled the fumes from their brew of Amortentia. “Well done, boys. I’m impressed that you managed to brew such a perfect potion in such little time.” She gave a quick smile and continued to walk around the class, checking the progress of all her other students.

Draco turned back to look at Harry who was smiling lightly at him. “Not bad, Potter. You didn’t manage to blow anything up this time.” Draco held out a hand and Harry took it, shaking it firmly.

“What do you smell?” Harry asked, looking back at the cauldron that was emitting pink steam. Draco inhaled deeply, it still smelled primarily like Grapefruit, a smell he usually found emitting from Harry Potter. Maybe it was the type of shampoo he used? Draco didn’t know, all he knew is that the smell was twice as intense as the first time he smelt it, seeing as Potter’s shoulder was touching his own.

Draco cleared his throat. “Umm, ink, parchment, and… uhh, grapefruit.”

Harry nodded. “I love grapefruit. My favourite fruit, perhaps. I actually have a grapefruit scented shampoo. Nasty in the summer though, all the insects just come flying right toward the scent.”

So it was his shampoo. Draco thought then cleared his throat. “What do you smell?” He asked shyly.

Harry inhaled, his face formed a smile. “Well, I can hardly smell anything over your cologne.” He joked.

A small smile began to form on Draco’s face as he started down at the desk. He looked up at Harry who was still smiling, although he looked a little confused. “What?” He asked with a small chuckle.

“I’m, uh, not wearing any cologne.” Draco flashed a genuine smile at the wide eyed boy. Draco gave a chuckle as Harry began to blush and scratch the back of his neck while rambling off that “It wasn’t necessarily Malfoy’s cologne” and that “it could just be someone who wears the same cologne as Malfoy”.

Draco smiled fondly at Harry. “Potter!” He yelled. Harry stopped speaking and looked up at the taller boy.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to accompany on a date to The Three Broomsticks this weekend?”

Harry blinked. “Yea.” He nodded. “Yea, I would.” He and Draco started to gather up their stuff to head to their next class. “Hold on,” Draco looked up and met Potter’s gaze. “How come you didn’t smell me in the potion?” Harry asked in mock offence.

“I did.” The emerald eyed boy scrunched up his face in confusion. Draco smiled and reach a hand out to ruffle up Harry’s already messy hair. “Grapefruit shampoo.” He gathered up the rest of his stuff and took one last look at a smiling Harry before walking out the the classroom.


	2. Sectumsempra: Take Two

Harry was walking alone, feeling the cold cobblestone beneath his bare feet. It was raining hard and he was walking underneath the archway, leading to the quidditch pitch. The path had become familiar to him after a while, his body just carried him to the only place he could feel calm and think after the war had ended. He would go there every night just to clear his mind and try to forget his past. For once he wanted to be himself. Not “The Boy Who Lived” or  “The Golden Boy”, he wanted to be just Harry.

A thunderous “sectumsempra!” followed by a shriek snapped Harry out of his thoughts. The hex struck fear in his gut. Scenes from sixth year unfolded before his eyes. Once he had realised that he was frozen in place, he shook his head and ran as fast as he could toward the now quieted sobs echoing through the hallway. He turned the corner to see the darkening quidditch pitch, a fifth or sixth year Gryffindor with wide eyes, slowly lowering her wand, and finally a pale boy with blond hair just as pale laying on the ground.

“Hey!” Harry yelled. The Gryffindor girl turned and Harry spotted the battered up potions book in her arm. She then turned to run away just as fast as Harry ran toward the bleeding, dying man. How did she find that book? It was hidden away in the Room of Requirement which was destroyed in the fire. Harry had decided that was a problem for another day. Right now all his attention was on Malfoy. He was bleeding, not as intensely as sixth year because of the rain, but still enough to kill him.

He had committed that healing spell used by Snape to memory after that horrid day in the abandoned girls bathroom. Harry hovered his wand over Malfoy and started muttering the spell. The wounds were closing up quickly and nicely.

Malfoy breathed out, “Potter.”

“Shhh,” Harry hushed him and brushed his hair back from his forehead while still healing the tall, skinny boy. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” He whispered. He stuck his wand in his back pocket and slipped his arms under an unconscious Draco, picking him up and carrying him to the infirmary. Malfoy was surprisingly light and Harry began to wonder if he was eating. He began to wonder how badly the war had affected him.

He got Draco safely to Madam Pomfrey who told him that he could leave, but Harry just shook his head. He stayed by Draco’s side and didn’t look away even when Madam Pomfrey had taken off his shirt to assess the damage. Harry’s breath caught when he saw Draco’s old faded scars slashing across his chest under the newly acquired ones. Madam Pomfrey came back with some blood replenishing potion and some potion that Harry assumed would be for the pain, then she slipped back into her office, knowing better than to tell Harry to return to his dorm.

He sat there, staring at Draco, until he inevitably fell asleep with his head on Draco’s bed. When he woke up, he felt something in his hand. Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses and stared at his dark hand against Draco’s pale one. He smiled down at their intertwined hands and figured that the sleeping boy must have subconsciously entangled their fingers together at some point during the night. He shifted his gaze onto the man that started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and brought the hand that wasn’t holding Harry’s up to his mouth to cover it while he yawned. Draco’s other hand moved in between Harry’s. His face shifted from neutral to confused as he turned his head to look at the messy hair boy.

“Potter,” he croaked, his voice hoarse from sleep. “Why are you holding my hand?”

Harry blushed. “It, uh, it was like that when I woke up.”

“And you didn’t think to let go?”

“I did,” Harry hesitated. “But I didn’t want to.” he mumbled.

“Oh.” Draco said, meekly. He breathed in, not making any move to let go of the other boys hand. “Thank you, you know, for saving me. I’m sure a lot of people would’ve just left me there to bleed out.”

Harry looked at him sadly and squeezed his hand. “You did what you had to do to stay alive. It wasn’t your fault.”

Draco sighed and looked at Harry gratefully. “I guess that’s the second time I was hexed by a fucking reckless Gryffindor.” He chuckled quietly.

“Yea, sorry about that. I’ve been meaning to apologise. I honestly didn’t know what it did.”

Draco hummed. “It’s okay. You’ve more than made up for it.” He gave Harry a small smile. Harry’s heart fluttered. He’d never seen Draco genuinely smile before. He became mesmerised by the other boys pale pastel pink lips. The way it hiked up from a soft smile to a smirk.

“Potter, if you’re not going to kiss me, please stop staring at my lips.” He said smugly. Harry looked up at him and, without thinking, grabbed Draco’s face and crashed his lips onto his. The other boy reach a hand up and ran it through Harry’s soft black hair, pulling him closer as he kissed back.

The two boys pulled away abruptly when they heard someone clearing their throat. “Mister Malfoy, I assume you’re feeling well.”

“Yeah, I am.” Draco looked up at Harry, who look mortified. His eyes wide and staring a Madam Pomfrey. The nurse placed some pain killer potion on Draco’s bedside table and swiftly left, drawing the curtain around the bed to give them a little more privacy.

They both laughed, like genuinely laughed. It was the first time either of the boys had done so in a long time.

They would eventually go on to date, be boyfriends, fight, fall in love, propose, get married, but in the moment none of that mattered. All there was was Draco and Harry laughing happily together. And for the first time in years, all was well.


	3. Draco's Soulmate

_3 minutes and 34 seconds._ The nerves were growing inside him. Draco had always strived to look his best, however this morning nothing seemed right. Even though his hair was perfectly styled and he tried to look casual but not too casual (even though the man almost always wore a suit). Today he wore a white button up under a black blazer and black skinny jeans. Draco didn’t think it was possible for someone to feel overdressed and underdressed at the same time, but that’s what he was feeling.

 _2 minutes and 52 seconds._ He was fidgeting in his seat. Draco had decided to enter a little coffee shop as to escape the chill that winter brought. The snow was falling lightly outside. It really was a perfect day, he only wished that he wasn’t overtaken by nerves. Draco took another sip of his tea before putting it down and continued to flick the side of it. The sound had seemed to calm his a little.

 _2 minutes and 12 seconds._ It could be anybody who walked it. He jumped ever so slightly whenever anybody walked it. _Could_ it be anybody? Draco was the gayest man you’d ever meet in your entire life, but did the rules of soulmates abide by sexuality? What if it was a girl? Would he immediately be taken with her? Or would he have to learn to love her? Or would they be like platonic soulmates? That wasn’t a thing. Or was it? He glanced down at his wrist again.

 _1 minute and 4 seconds._ He decided to get up and go to the bathroom really quickly. Draco looked at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and left the bathroom. He hadn’t realised how long he’d been in the bathroom, but when he glanced down on his wrist there was only a few seconds left.

_5 seconds_

_4 seconds_

_3 seconds_

_2 seconds_

_1 second… CRASH!_

“Shit!” He yelped when he felt hot coffee seeping through his shirt and burning his skin. He looked up and saw an attractive man. The effect of his bright green eyes hindered by round glasses that framed his face perfectly. He also had black hair that stuck up in every direction, though it didn’t look bad at all.

“Oh god, I am so sorry.” He spoke. Draco swore it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. The man grabbed a bunch of napkins and started to dab his shirt. In the moment, Draco didn’t even realise he’d just met his soulmate. He also didn’t care how handsome this man was, he didn’t hesitate to give his snarkiest remark.

“Are you sure those lenses are the right prescription?” He snapped. His nerves had put him on edge and this just pushed him over. Wait, why had he been nervous? Oh yeah, soulmate. _Soulmate!_

The man chuckled lightly. “Sadly, my ability to look where I’m going is just as bad as my eyesight.” Draco suddenly felt self conscious. His soulmate, _god this was his soulmate_ , was wearing black jeans that were ripped at the knee and a very baggy jumper. Draco had definitely overdressed. The man looked up at him and Draco had noticed their height difference for the first time. It was endearing, if he was being completely honest.

“So, are you going to tell me your name or am I just going to have to call you Soulmate?” He flashed a smile that made Draco weak in the knees.

Draco smirked. “Soulmate is fine, thank you.” He said haughtily. The man rolled his eyes and Draco held out his hand. “The name’s Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” He let his smirk soften into a grin when his soulmate shook his hand.

“I’m Harry.” Harry’s smile grew and it reached his eyes. “Harry Potter.”    


	4. Harry's Soulmate

“Today’s the day isn’t it?” Ron asked when Harry entered the kitchen this morning to make himself breakfast. Harry sighed and nodded. He didn’t really care about soulmates. Thought it was rubbish to have to be forced together with someone just because the “universe” said so. He’d much rather find love on his own.

“Come on, Harry. You’re not even the least bit curious as to who she is?” Harry rolled his and continued to make his breakfast. “Harry?”

“Yes, I am a little curious!” He exclaimed. “But I also have a date tonight so…” Ron gasped. “Honestly, you didn’t think that I’d just change my morals overnight, did you? I told you yesterday that if I were to fall in love it’d be on my own terms.”

Ron shook his head incredulously. “How much time do you have left?

Harry look down at his wrist. “About three hours.” He answered before taking a sip of his orange juice. After breakfast he took a shower and got dressed. He walked passed Ron.”I’m going out to get coffee do you want anything?” Ron stepped out of the kitchen and gave him a once over.

“You’re going out like that?” He shook his head.

“What’s wrong with it? I’m just going down the street to get some coffee? I’ll be five minutes.”

Ron shook his head again. “You only have an hour and a half left! What if something happens?” He started pulling him into his bedroom and going through his closet. “You are not going to meet your soulmate wearing sweatpants and a shirt with holes in it.”

“Ron this really isn’t-”

“Shhh.” He pulled out a baggy maroon jumper and black skinny jeans. He threw them at Harry. “Put those on.” He sighed and put on the clothing that his ginger friend had chucked at him. Harry stood in front of the mirror. He looked like himself, however he no longer looked like he lived on the street. Everything was tidy, except for his hair, which was always a mess no matter how hard he tried to tame it.

He stepped out of his room and waited for Ron’s approval on the outfit. When he nodded, Harry rolled his eyes and headed to the door after Ron had told him the drink that he wanted. When he reached the coffee place he found, to his disappointment, that it had been shut down for remodelling. He groaned in frustration and headed up the street where he knew there was another coffee shop. It was farther away and by the time he got there he noticed that he only had half an hour until he met his soulmate. Not that he cared much about that at the moment. He was mostly just aggravated that he had to walk and extra fifteen minutes to get a cup of coffee.

But of course this coffee shop didn’t work out either. He had gotten his regular black coffee, however they did not have the obscure drink that Ron had requested. Harry, being a good friend, decided to walk even further from his flat to get Ron’s drink at a quaint little cafe about five minutes from the one he’d previously been in.

He finished his coffee on the way and was now feeling much more awake. He went into the cafe, thankfully they had Ron’s obscure latte. He waited for it to be ready, leaning against the counter and glanced at his wrist. His eyes widened when he saw it read 53 seconds. Harry’s heart started to beat fast against his chest. This was it. Soon he would find out who he was “destined to be with”. He still thought it was a load of rubbish, but why were the butterflies in his stomach becoming more prominent?

His name was called out and he went to retrieve the coffee. His wrist now read 10 seconds. Harry continued to walk, focusing on the numbers counting down on his wrist. When the numbers reach zero he collided with someone, spilling Ron’s drink all over a pristine white collared shirt.

“Shit!” He heard a man yell out in pain or in anger, Harry couldn’t tell.

“Oh god, I am so sorry.” He began to panic and ran to get some napkins. Of course the second he meets his soulmate, he spills a hot drink down his front. Good job, Har- wait… he? His soulmate was a man? He rushed back to him with the napkins and started dabbing his shirt, hoping it wouldn’t stain. He look up at his soulmate for the first time. The man was blonde and had beautiful grey eyes. He was quite attractive too. After a moment, Harry decided he didn’t mind so much that his soulmate was a man.

All of a sudden he felt nervous, more nervous than he had before. The idea of soulmates was a much bigger deal to him than it was this morning. Well, meeting his soulmate was a much bigger deal now that it had happened.

“Are you sure those lenses are the right prescription.” The tall man snapped. The beat of Harry’s heart became so loud in his ears that he was certain the other man could hear it.

He looked down from his cold stare and chuckled nervously. “Sadly, my ability to look where I’m going is just as bad as my eyesight.” He looked back up to see that his grey eyes at soften and a small smile played on his lips. This gave him a boost of confidence. “So, are you going to tell me your name or am I just going to have to call you Soulmate?” He said cheekily, flashing his own smile.

Harry noticed the man’s lips hike up into a smirk. “Soulmate is fine, thank you.” He rolled his eyes, letting his smile dull down so it conveyed a level of fondness that he now had for the man standing in front of him. He held out a hand. “The name’s Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

Harry shook Draco’s hand, feeling the smile grow on his face. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

So maybe the idea of soulmates wasn’t complete rubbish. Needless to say, the date that Harry planned on going on that night had been cancelled.


	5. Love Letters

It all started one cloudy afternoon in the shared 8th year common room. Harry was sitting on the couch facing the fire, Ron beside him, and Hermione on the floor. All working on a massive seventeen inch potions essay that had been assigned to them.

An faint banging noise was heard. The trio looked up and saw an owl outside the window closest to them, scroll tied around its leg.

“Well, there’s no use for all of us to get up.” Ron stated, looking from Hermione to Harry. The boys seemed to have entered some sort of staring contest, neither of them wanting to go open up the window.

“Oh, for goodness sake.” Hermione muttered under her breath before getting up and letting the owl swoop into the room. It landed on Harry’s knee. His face scrunched up in confusion. _But I never get mail._ Harry took the scroll off of the owls leg and it flew back out the open window, which Hermione then closed and sat back down again.

He shot looks at Hermione and Ron, who looked just as confused as he did, as he unrolled the parchment and read the letter written in neat handwriting.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I have a confession to make. I’ve liked you for quite some time now, however couldn’t bring myself to say it to your face. Or even to write my name on this letter. Maybe one day you’ll know who I am, or maybe you won’t. Until then…_

His face made no attempt to change while reading the letter, nor did it when he look up again at his best friends. “It’s- it’s a love letter.”

“Who’s it from?” Asked Ron.

“It doesn’t say.” Harry replied after turning over the letter to make sure he didn’t miss a name.

The next day a similar letter came from the same person. Confessing how much they loved his eyes and how they could get lost in them. It was all very cliché, but Harry didn’t mind. He actually found it endearing.

The anonymous love letters kept coming, all ending with _until then._ It was only a matter of time before Harry grew curious and wanted to find out who this mystery person was.

Two weeks after the first letter arrived, he stepped into the empty common room. Though he found it was not entirely empty, for Draco Malfoy was sat in one of the comfy arm chairs near the fire. They had gotten over their silly little rivalry and were actually sort of friends now.

Harry took a seat on the couch near Draco. The blonde boy looked up from his book with a start.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Draco shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” He went back to reading, a faint pink tinted his cheeks. Just then an owl flew in and landed on Harry’s knee. Draco winced as he saw it, but Harry didn’t notice.

He opened it and to no surprise, it was another love note. “Another bloody anonymous love note. Right, I am going to write back.” He ruffled through his bag for a quill and a spare bit of parchment.

Draco shut his book. “Don’t you think you should wait ‘til morning? He’s probably asleep.”

Harry laid out all of his material. “Nope I’m- wait, how do you know it’s a guy?”

“What?”

“You said he.”

Draco flushed even more. “Well I mean I’m just guessing.” He cleared his throat and opened his book again.

Then something clicked in Harry’s brain. It was Draco who had been sending him the heartfelt letter! Harry smiled a bit, he had grown quiet fond of the boy and thought a minute before writing _Dear Draco Malfoy, I like you too_ on the piece of parchment.

He folded it in half and held it out to the owl. “Take this to the person who has been sending me the letters.” Draco’s face was now as red as Ron’s hair. The owl took the letter in its beak and flew, as expected, to Draco. It perched itself on top of the chair and dropped the letter into his lap. Draco sighed, still not looking at Harry, he opened the letter.

Harry watched as a small smiled formed on his face. “Really?” He looked at Harry with hopeful eyes.

Harry nodded and yawned. He got up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Draco’s breath caught in his throat.

“Night.” Harry said softly and started walking towards the dormitories and chuckled lightly when he heard Draco give a strangled “good night” before he shut the door.


	6. An Auror's Mistake

“Don’t you understand how this makes me feel?” Draco yelled. It was the second time this week that they were fighting at two in the morning. “I’m worried sick every night, waiting for you to get home! Not knowing if you’re alive or dead! It’s like we’re seventeen again!” Harry was an Auror, and a good one at that. They sent him out on missions every night, almost all of them ending at ungodly hours of the night.

“I’m not just going to quit my job for you! This is the only thing I’m good at! The only thing that gives me some sort of purpose in life! So you’re just going to have to deal with it.” Harry yelled back, poking a finger at his chest.

“Well, what if I can’t deal with it!” He pushed Harry away from him. “I hardly eat because I’m so worried. I don’t sleep because I’m up all night waiting for you. Hoping that you come home through the floo instead of some Ministry official.” Tears were now pouring down Draco’s face.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN’T FUNCTION WITHOUT ME!”

Draco’s face went stone cold. A moment passed before he spoke. “Are you fucking kidding me?” His voice was quiet, yet venomous.

“Draco, I-”

“Get out.” He said in the same tone. Harry tried to move closer to the tall man. “I said, get out!” He shouted this time, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

“You can’t be seri-”

Draco fired a hex at him, but he dodged it. “GET- OUT- OF- MY- HOUSE!” He cast hexes at Harry in between each word. Luckily his Auror training came in handy so he ducked them, allowing him to get to the door unscathed.

Once Harry was outside, Draco slid down the door and started to sob. Harry sat on the steps outside of their apartment. He felt a pain in his heart. It was worse than the other nights they had fought and Harry knew he messed up this time. Eventually he started crying too, pulling at his hair, wondering how he could make it okay again. He felt like he had been sitting there for hours, but when he checked his watch it had only been twenty five minutes. After a few more tears and hair tugs he figured out what to do.

Meanwhile, the flat seemed so empty without Harry in it. Draco’s sobs filled the whole place. They eventually stopped and Draco just sat there and thought to himself. Was it really worth it? He loved Harry, he really did. But he couldn’t be with him if his job continued like it did. More than once had the Ministry owled to tell him that his boyfriend was in St. Mungo’s. They almost lost him once, and that was one time too many.

After a couple of hours, Draco tried to get some sleep on the couch. He couldn’t bring himself to go back to their room. However, sleep never overcame him. He just sat there, staring at the black television screen as silent tears rolled down him face.

The sun rose and set. Draco hadn’t gotten up from the sofa except to use the bathroom. He didn’t sleep again that night, though he kept the tv on. He found that the noise comforted him.

Around half past eleven the next morning, the doorbell rang. Draco opened the door, expecting to see Pansy seeing as he hadn’t shown up to work the past two days. However he was faced with Harry Potter holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a plastic bag in another. Draco made to close the door, but Harry stuck his foot in between so that he couldn’t.

“Hear me out.” Draco sighed, but opened the door and crossed his arms. “I brought you flowers.” Harry held them out and Draco took them hesitantly. “And your favourite teas, biscuits, and chocolates.” He held out the bag and Draco again took it and placed it next to the flowers on a table near the door.

“Is that all?” His voice was hoarse from crying and not having spoken in a while.

“No.” He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and held it out to him. “There’s also this.” Draco read over it and looked up at Harry with wide eyes. “My letter of resignation. I’m going to send it in today.”

“But- but what will you do now?” Draco asked, allowing a tone of concern to drip over his words. Harry smiled lightly as he pulled another letter out of his pocket. Draco read it, recognising the handwriting but not remembering where he had seen it before. He found out from the signature that it was from Professor Mcgonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts. “You’re gonna be-”

“The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Harry finished for him. Draco stared at him in awe. “I’m sorry for the things I said last night. I didn’t realise how much my job affected you until I thought about it. I want to be with you no matter what it takes. No more worrying whether I’m alive or not. I’ll floo home everyday and we can spend weekends together and adopt a billion children. We can get a dog and watch them all run around playing. They can have playdates with Ron and Hermione’s kids. I love you so much, Draco.”

Draco took no time at all to launch himself at Harry and pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you too.” He muttered into his shoulder before letting go to kiss him deeply. Draco pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. Harry was the first to pull apart. “I do have one more thing for you.” Draco smiled softly and kissed Harry’s forehead. “I’ve actually been wanting to do this for a while now. I just never found the right moment.” He inhaled before continuing. “I want to have a family with you. To grow old together. To watch our children grow up. So,” Harry pulled out a simple silver band that was lined with tiny emeralds around the edges. Draco gasped. “Will you marry me?”

Draco nodded. “Yes.” He whispered, his face had broken into the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. He carefully slipped the ring onto Draco’s finger and kissed him again. This time it was Draco who broke the kiss. “On one condition.” Harry furrowed his brows. “We get a cat.”

Harry laughed. Draco had bought up the idea of getting a cat many times, but Harry was always more of a dog person. But right now loved the idea because Draco loved the idea. Harry picked up his keys. “Let’s go get you a cat.”


	7. I Do

Harry was anxiously fixing his tie for the third time that day. He didn’t think he’d ever been so nervous in his life. He examined his tie in the mirror before tutting and taking it off again. Hermione huffed behind him. “Merlin, it looks fine!” She got up, snatched the tie from his hand, and began to tie it herself. “Luna and Ginny weren’t this nervous when they got married.” She pointed out.

“That’s because they’re Luna and Ginny.” Harry snorted. “Do you remember how casually Ginny proposed? She didn’t even have a ring, they had to buy one later.”

“Maybe you should take some lessons from them. Not everything in life has to be perfect.”

“I know that not _everything_ has to be perfect. I just think that _this_ should be perfect.” Hermione rolled her eyes as she finished up the tie. Harry examined it again and decided that it was perfect. “Thank you.” He said meekly.

Hermione nodded and looked at her watch. “You walk down the aisle in five minutes, let’s go.” She jerked her head towards the door. Harry followed her through it. They walked together down a hallway that led to the entrance where the ceremony would take place. Sirius was already standing there, waiting for him, checking his watch ever so often. As they walked closer they saw Lupin standing next to him, rubbing his arm and whispering something to him. Remus picked up Sirius’s arm to look at his watch.

“I have to go take my seat now.” Harry heard him say as he got closer. “I’ll see you in a bit, alright Pads?” Sirius nodded and kissed his cheek.

They finally reached where Sirius was standing. Hermione touched his shoulder reassuringly. “Good luck.” she whispered and entered the hall. Harry took a deep breath. He saw Narcissa, Draco’s mother, was also standing there. Waiting for Draco to arrive, no doubt. He turned back to face Sirius.

“You can do this.” He said in a calming voice. “I felt the same the day Moony and I got married. But once you’re up there, the moment he walks out into the hall, he’s all you’ll see. And all the worry and nerves will melt away.” Harry nodded and Sirius turned him around to face the closed doors. “Ready?” He asked as he stood next to him.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Sirius opened the doors. All the heads in the hall turned to face them. Harry suddenly found it very difficult to move his feet. Luckily Sirius gave him a shove. He started walking down the aisle, smiling nervously at everyone he passed. It was mostly his friends and family who occupied the seats, though he spotted Pansy sitting next Draco’s father, Lucius Malfoy.

Ron, Harry’s best man, was already standing at the end of the aisle to the right and Blaise, Draco’s best man, was standing to the left. The walk to the end of the aisle seemed to take ages. Finally, Harry arrived and took his place next to Ron. The doors opened shortly after to reveal Draco linking arms with his mother. Narcissa walked elegantly, giving everyone polite smiles. Draco looked almost as nervous as he had been only moments before, but Sirius was right. Once Harry laid eyes on the tall man he instantly felt better. Harry smiled fondly at him.

Draco’s walked seemed far shorter than Harry’s because suddenly Narcissa was taking a seat next to her husband and Draco was standing in front of Harry, smiling softly at him. Dean Thomas found out a way to get ordained on the internet, so of course they let him officiate the wedding.

“Friends, family, people who are just here for the food and have no idea who any of these people are,” Dean paused as everyone chuckled. “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two lads.” He gestured to Harry and Draco. “I, as I’m sure many of you have, used to think that Draco was a git.” Another wave of soft laughter rippled throughout the hall, except for Draco who just gave Dean a sarcastic smile. “But over time I’ve seen how perfect you are for him.

Draco’s smiled softened as he mouthed a thank you to Dean. “Now the vows.” Dean stated.

“You wanna go first?” Harry asked Draco softly.

Draco nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He took a deep breath before beginning. “Harry, from the moment I met you I knew I wanted to be with you. If not a husband or a boyfriend then as a friend. Even after you rejected my friendship I just liked being around you, talking to you, even if I had to taunt you to do it.” Draco chuckled a little. “ So you can probably imagine how ecstatic I was when you actually asked me out. Especially at a time where I was so broken. You put me back together again. You showed me that I am capable of being loved and that I was capable of loving someone else. I love you.”

Harry smiled widely up at him. “I am so in love with you, Draco Malfoy. So much so that I convinced myself that I didn’t need to write anything down and that my heart would do it’s job and words would just come flowing out of my mouth. That is until about an hour ago I started freaking out because I didn’t know what I was going to say.” He heard the muffled laughter of the room, but he heard Draco’s loud and clear. It seemed to echo through the hall, which made Harry smile even wider.

“But now that I’m up here, I think I made the right choice. I remember sitting on the sofa of our old flat, we were just sitting there, you were telling me about some catastrophe that happened at work. I remember looking at you and realising that I was so utterly in love with you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry realised that Draco was tearing up. “So, the next day I spent hours looking for the perfect ring. And the day after that I took you on a picnic and asked you to marry me. You’re the love of my life and I can’t wait to spend forever with you.” A tear escaped Draco’s eyes and Harry gently wiped it away.

“Right.” Dean sniffled. They both turned around to see Dean wipe away some tears that were threatening to fall. He cleared his throat. “Teddy, the rings if you please.”

Teddy, Sirius and Remus’s kid, waddled up to Dean. He took the rings and thanked the little boy who then waddled back to his seat in between his dads. “Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Harry smiled. “I do.” He placed the ring on Draco’s finger.

“And do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter as _your_ lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” He said quietly and slipped the other ring onto Harry’s finger.

“And now by the power invested in my by the guys at the internet, I now pronounce you husband and er- husband.” He said awkwardly. “You may ki-” Harry didn’t wait for Dean to finish the sentence before pulling Draco close to him and kissing him deeply. They heard cheering in the background and pulled apart when they heard Dean speak. “Alright that’s enough guys, save it for the honeymoon.” Harry laughed and put his forehead to Draco’s. He pecked him lightly and Draco turned to face Dean.

“Now you must tell me,” he said as everyone started leaving the reception hall. “What the hell is the internet?”


	8. Detention

It was Friday night at Hogwarts High School and the football team was playing yet another game. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the stands, as per usual. He never really got into sports, however he was very into the left midfielder, Harry Potter. Though Harry would never actually like Draco back, he still liked watching him play.

Draco never actually talked to the bloke, you see, he wasn’t very popular in school. He sat alone at the library during lunch, always worked alone on projects if given the choice, and made sure to avoid any type of social interaction.

Harry, on the other hand, was the opposite. Everyone just seemed to love him. Girls would swarm around him (though he’s never had a girlfriend as far as Draco knew) and he always seemed to be surrounded by friends.

So their paths never crossed. Until one faithful day in maths, the two boys got partnered up to work on a worksheet together. Draco silently swore to himself as he saw him get out of his seat and make his way towards him. Harry took the open seat next to him and cleared his throat. “Hey.” He greeted. Draco suddenly became lost for words so he just nodded his head and returned his gaze to his paper. Thankfully, Harry didn’t try to further a conversation. After the blush on Draco’s face had died down, he decided to risk a glance at the boy sitting next to him. His face was scrunched up in confusion.

Draco suddenly regained the ability to speak. “Y-you can copy off of mine. I-if you want.” Harry looked up and stared at him. “You l-looked like you were having s-some trouble.”

Harry pushed his glasses up, for they had begun to slide down the bridge of his nose. “Er- do you mind explaining it to me?”

He felt his face heating up again as green eyes stared into grey. He nodded and scooted closer so he could clearly see his paper. “Well, for this you have to factor by completing the square, b- but not completely.” Harry nodded. “So you just take that divided by two squared and add it onto each side.”

Harry picked up his pencil and did as he was instructed. “Like that?”

Draco nodded. “The you just take half of this number,” he pointed to the paper. “And you add it to the x squared parentheses. Then add those up.” Harry did this and Draco nodded again. “Good. Now to find the center of the circle you take this number and reverse the sign to find the x coordinate and-”

“The y would be zero.” He finished and wrote down the answer. Draco nodded one last time. “Thanks.”

A few more minutes passed, both boys had finally finished and went up to hand in the worksheets. Draco handed his in first, but before he could turn to head back to his seat Harry grabbed his arm. “I’m feeling a bit faint and I was wondering is Draco could escort me to the nurse’s office?” Harry asked the professor. She nodded and waved them away. Draco’s face turned completely red when Harry’s hand slid down his arm and grabbed his hand to pull him out the door.

Once the left the classroom Harry spoke, still dragging Draco along. “I’m not actually ill. We are going to play a prank because I am bored.”

Draco yanked his hand back which seemed to stop Harry. “No no no. I don’t do pranks. I don’t like attention.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. We won’t get caught.”

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine.” He said hesitantly and gestured for Harry to keep walking. He followed him to an empty classroom.

“This is Professor Umbridge’s classroom. Nasty old troll, so we are going to jam her drawers so that they open just enough to see everything in them, but not enough so you can actually get anything from inside them.” Draco gave a small laugh and covered his mouth with his hand. Harry twinkled with mischief as he got to work.

Everything was smooth sailing. They got the drawers jammed quickly and had a laugh about it. It wasn’t until they left the classroom that they ran into Umbridge.

“Just what are you doing in my classroom? Skipping class are you.” She ushered them back into the room and made her way to her desk. Harry and Draco were standing in front of it as she looked around for something. “You two will be receiving detention today after school for your insubordination.” When she couldn’t find the detention slips she pulled on the handle of her drawers. Draco looked over to Harry who was trying very hard not to smile. As expected the drawers only opened up about and inch or two.

She struggled for about ten seconds when Draco suddenly had a surge of courage. “Maybe they’re in another drawer, Professor.” He said innocently. He heard Harry give a snort and looked to see him covering his mouth with his hand. This made a small smile form on his face.

After multiple failed attempts at opening her drawers and stifled laughs, Professor Umbridge finally gave up. “Detention, both of you!” She yelled, frustrated. “Now get out of my classroom!”

Harry and Draco practically ran out of the classroom and burst into laughter as soon as they turned the corner. “‘Maybe they’re in another drawer, Professor.’ That was brilliant! Did you see her face?” Harry exclaimed.

The hours passed and the bell rang to let the students know that the day had ended. Draco trudged up to the detention room to find Harry was already there. Harry smiled slightly at him and Draco returned it. Draco sat next to him. He noticed that they were the only students there. So when the monitor left the room for a bathroom break Harry began a conversation in the worst way possible.

“So you’re gay, right?” Draco inhaled sharply and began to choke on the air. Harry pat his back. “Sorry.” He apologised. “I guess that’s not the best way to ask.”

Draco took another breath, slower this time. “I am.” He was looking down at his folded hands on the desk.

“How- how do you know?” Harry asked nervously.

“Well,” he began. “I like boys so, there’s that.”

Harry nodded. “What does it mean if you like boys and girls?”

“Bisexual. Or Pansexual. There are a lot of labels for that. You just need to find the one that fits you. Or you don’t have to go with any label. It’s up to you.”

Draco looked back to Harry who was now staring at him intently. “I think I have a crush on a guy.” His lips formed a small smile.

Draco looked down, a similar smile forming on his face. He looked back up. “I think he likes you back.”

Harry’s smile grew. What happened next Draco could never predict. “And if I said I wanted to kiss him what would he say?”

His heart was beating so fast in his chest he felt like it would escape. “He would say yes.” Draco answered softly. Harry leaned in and their lips met. He put a hand on Harry’s neck. It was exhilarating. He never wanted it to stop, but like all good things it had to come to an end. They heard the door open and they jumped back into their seats, shy smiles playing on both boy’s lips.  


	9. A Birthday Snitch

It was June 5th and Draco was sitting alone in his flat. He doubted anyone besides his mother had remembered his birthday. Narcissa had important business to attend to that day so he was utterly and completely alone. That is, until the doorbell rang at around two in the afternoon.

He groaned and got up to look through the peephole. _It’s probably just someone else coming to hex me,_ he thought. To his surprise, he saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger stood at there. He opened the door and stared at them. Draco noticed that they were all holding wrapped gifts. Potter, in addition to a gift, was holding a box of chocolate cake.

“Happy birthday, Draco.” He said softly and smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that Draco never thought would be aimed at him. He stared back at them and only managed to stutter out a few whats and whys before Harry spoke again. “We knew if was your birthday today, so we wanted to celebrate it with you. Now that we’re on good terms.”

“More like we can tolerate each other. Let’s not kid ourselves.” He teased, suddenly regaining the ability to speak. Harry chuckled at that. Weasley and Granger shared knowing looks as Draco let them in. He led them into the kitchen and put their presents on the counter. “You can just put that on the table.” He told Harry, who was still holding the cake.

They sat down and there were a few seconds of awkward silence.

“So,” Harry spoke. “How have you been?”

“Fabulous. It quite fun being hexed every time I leave my house.” Draco replied sardonically.

“Right.” He muttered. “How’s your mother?”

“Fine actually. Managed to get a job as a dishwasher at the leaky cauldron.”

Harry nodded awkwardly. Granger wasn’t paying attention to the conversation, however, she was looking at the counter where a book Draco had just finished lay. “Have you read that?” She asked Draco and he nodded. “I just finished it. What did you think?” She asked, her eyes lighting up.

“Fascinating. It was really interesting how he approached the topic. It wasn’t just straight fact, there were stories behind each of them.” He replied. “I’ve been wanting to discuss it with someone for ages.”

Hermione smiled. “Me too. We should arrange a brunch though. I doubt this lot wants to hear about it.” She pointed to Weasley and Harry. The tension that was there released immediately and they actually had a pleasant conversation. Even Weasley joined in from time to time. At some point they dug into the cake.

“This is amazing.” Draco told them. “Where’d you get it?”

Hermione and Weasley looked at Harry. “Um, I actually made it.” He said.

“Damn, Potter. I didn’t know you could bake.” Harry smiled at him shyly and waved him off as if it wasn’t a big deal.

After they were full of cake and slightly drowsy, Harry suggested that they open the presents. Draco opened Hermione’s first. It was a compilation of Shakespeare plays. “Shakespeare?”

“He’s a playwright who lived in the 16th century. It’s muggle stuff, but they’re very interesting. You should read them.” Draco thanked her and moved onto Weasley’s gift. It was a Puddlemere United jersey, the Quidditch team Draco supported. He grinned at Ron and thanked him as well. The final present came from Harry. He ripped off the wrappings and saw a small black box. He opened it and inside was a tiny golden snitch. He picked it up and it began to open. Inside was a tiny folded up bit of parchment. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have discovered this snitch in one of the drawers while I was cleaning my office. It appears to be the first snitch you ever caught against Mr. Potter according to the note attached to it. I felt it should be given to you._

_Signed, Minerva Mcgonagall_

Draco beamed at Harry and threw himself on the messy haired boy. Harry chuckled. “So you liked it then.”

“Shut up.”


	10. Really? Malfoy?

Harry had just entered his dorm that he shared with Draco and Ron for his eighth year at Hogwarts to find Draco leisurely reading a book on his bed. Harry strode over and plonked himself down next to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Draco sat up, closing his book, and kissed Harry. His arms slithered around his neck as they snogged.

Harry pulled away and chuckled lightly. “What’s the occasion?”

“Shut up.” He said softly. “I haven’t kissed you since Monday!”

Harry smiled sadly. “This whole secret thing sucks.” Draco kissed him gently this time around. Harry brought a hand to his neck and let his thumb caress his cheek. Harry loved him. The way he spoke, the way he walked, the way he kissed. It was all spectacular. He couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to realise his feelings. It was like-

But his train of thought was interrupted by screaming. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?” Draco and Harry jumped apart and looked towards the door. There stood Ron with the most shocked expression on his face. “Blimey Harry, I knew you were into blokes, but _Malfoy_?”

Harry stuttered for a minute before Draco pecked his cheek and stood up. “Looks like you two have some talking to do. I’ll be in the library.” And he left out the door.

Ron was still staring at Harry with a bewildered expression. “But why? How? When?”

Harry sighed. “I asked him out back in October.”

“You’ve been dating for five months? And you didn’t bother to tell me?”

“I didn’t think you’d understand.” Harry said sadly.

“Of course I don’t understand. It’s Malfoy!”

“He’s changed. He’s nicer now. And he’s funny and caring. I’ll admit he can be a bit of a git sometimes, but I-” He hesitated for a moment. “I think I love him.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “L- love?” Harry nodded. “Well, then I guess… I guess I could learn to like him too. Or at least tolerate him.”

Harry jumped up and hugged him. “Thank you.” He let go and patted his shoulder. “Really, thank you.”

“No problem. Just don’t snog in front of me.” He joked.

Both boys laughed and ended up playing Exploding Snap the rest of the night.


	11. Blackbird

“Let’s try it one more time.” This was the fifth failed attempt at conjuring a patronus for Draco. Harry had been kind enough to help him. They’ve been friends since the start of eighth year when Draco went up to the boy to apologise for everything he’s done and to thank him for speaking at his trial. The two have been inseparable ever since.

“It’s no use. I’ve used every happy memory imaginable. None of them are strong enough.” Draco said sadly. He sat down with a huff next to Harry.

“I didn’t get it on my first try either. And you did produce some mist. I couldn’t produce a corporeal patronus for quite some time.” He laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Draco smiled at him lightly. He never really had people comfort him until he met Harry. His father was always cold and distant and he never really talked about his emotions to anyone.

Then Harry came along. The first person he ever talked to about the war was Harry. The first person who actually understood what he was going through was Harry. The first person to make Draco laugh after the war was Harry. Hang on. Of course! Why didn’t he think of him before!

“I think I might have something.” He said quietly. Harry nodded for him to try again, so he stood up and cleared his throat. “Expecto Patronum!”

Mist burst out from the top of his wand. He was disappointed at first until he realised the mist was trying to take form. He focused more on Harry, who was staring in amazement at the shapeless patronus.

Suddenly an animal flew out of the cloud of silvery mist. Upon closer inspection, Draco saw that it was a blackbird. He grinned proudly at the bird swooping around the room. It circled around Harry before disappearing. Harry beamed at Draco and got up to hug him.

“Merlin, I can’t believe I actually did it!” He exclaimed ecstatically.

“I knew you could.” Harry pat him on the shoulder. “What did you think of?”

Draco’s face suddenly went red. “Uh,” He tried to make something up but he couldn’t think of anything. “You.” He said quietly after a moment’s hesitation.

Harry’s smile widened. “Can you do it again?” He asked. Draco nodded and muttered the incantation. The blackbird appeared quicker that time around. Draco felt Harry intertwine their fingers together and cast his own patronus. The stag leapt around after the bird.

Draco blushed at their intertwined hands. “Ask me what I thought of.” Harry spoke barely above a whisper.

Draco complied. “What did you think of?”

Harry answered, without any hesitation. “You.”


	12. Undercover

Harry sighed dramatically for the third time in the last hour. “What! What do you want?” Draco yelled out. Harry jumped at the sound.

“I’m bored.” Draco rolled his eyes and went back to work. Harry groaned in annoyance and started spinning in his chair when a memo came flying into their office and hovered in between their desks. Harry stared at the paper plane, then to Draco, apparently not wanting to get it.

Draco glared at him before rolling his chair over and reaching out to grab it. He read the first line. “Looks like you’re in luck, we have a mission.” Harry’s eyes lit up as he rapidly jumped out of his seat and ran to Draco’s side to read the memo. “You both must go the muggle club, Bite. Seriously with that name.” Draco commented. “Which is located in London. There will be a wizard (see attached picture) who is trying to sell illegal potions. You will go undercover as-” Draco paused and read over the next line over a few time. “A couple.” He looked at the paper in disgust, he felt his face heat up.

“Okay. We should come up with a backstory. So we don’t get tripped up.” He said casually.

Draco looked at him, bewildered. “You’re fine with this?”

“It’s just a cover, relax.” He thought for a moment. “How about this? We met-”

“No.” Draco interrupted him. “I’m coming up with a backstory if we’re doing this.” Harry chuckled. “We take the same train to work and you thought I was attractive so you asked me to lunch.”

Harry scoffed. “Why can’t it be the other way around?”

“That wouldn’t be very realistic, now would it Potter?” Harry rolled his eyes. “Go get changed into your muggle clothes and meet me back here in half an hour.” Draco didn’t wait for a response before Disapparating to his flat.

Harry Apparated back into the office to find that Draco was already there. “Alright.” He said once Harry arrived. “I checked and there’s an alleyway just outside the…” He trailed off when he noticed that Harry was staring at him, his face flushed. “Something the matter, Potter?”

Harry shook his head, seeming to come back to reality. “N- no. I’ve just, uh, never seen you in muggle clothing before.” He cleared his throat. “L- let’s go.”

Harry Disapparated and Draco followed. He found Harry leaning against the brick wall. Music could be heard from the inside of the bar.

“Hold my hand.” He commanded when Draco walked closer to him.

“W- what?”

“We’re a couple, aren’t we?” He held his hand out and Draco took it hesitantly. Harry dragged Draco into the club and they looked around for the wizard they were supposed to arrest. Draco spotted him over at a table in the corner. He whispered something in Harry’s ear, though Harry could barely hear it over the music. “We need to get him while he’s making the transaction. That way we know what he’s been selling.”

Harry nodded and lead him to the bar. “Two bottles of cider.” The barman nodded and slid two bottles down the bar. Draco took a swig when a guy came up to him and started to flirt.

The man leaned against the bar and looked at Draco. “I’ve never seen you around here. You new?”

Draco was about to answer when he felt Harry put a protective arm around his shoulder. “We don’t usually go to places like this.” He told him, putting an emphasis on the ‘we’.

The man nodded. “Sorry I didn’t realise you were together. How long have you been dating?”

“Two years.” It was Draco who answered this time.

“Woah, really? You two don’t seem very comfortable around each other.” He chuckled, clearly amused by his observation.

Draco and Harry both gave half hearted laughs. The man bid them goodbye. “Are we really that unconvincing?” Harry asked. Draco gave him a small smile and nodded. Harry looked around the bar and found that most of the couples were heavily snogging or were extremely touchy with each other.

“We should kiss.” He said casually, again.

Draco choked on his drink. “No, that’s not happening.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You know we need to be convincing, it could blow our cover.” He whispered in his ear. Draco sighed and begrudgingly agreed. Harry hesitated for a moment before pressing their lips together for a moment. To Draco’s surprise, the kiss felt genuine and he felt a bit disappointed when it had ended.

Both men blushed a deep red when they pulled apart. Draco clear his throat. “I mean, if we really want to sell it we should probably snog.” He suggested in a murmur, hoping Harry wouldn’t hear him. Harry, however, had heard him. For he grabbed Draco’s face and slammed their lips together. Draco kissed back after he had gotten over the initial shock. He slid a hand to Harry’s neck and pulled him closer so that their chests touched.

Draco pulled apart when he remember why they were there and turned around to see the wizard walking to the bathroom. He gave Harry a quick peck on the lips before getting up and going to the bathroom, pulling Harry with him.

Hours had passed, they had caught the guilty wizard and were now doing paperwork in their office. Harry let out another obnoxious sigh, but instead of yelling at him like he did earlier, Draco got out of his seat and snogged Harry.

“Still bored?” Draco asked when they pulled apart.

“Nope.” Harry replied and pulled Draco back down so their lips met again.


	13. Tying a Tie

Harry was almost ready to go to his first day of work. All he had left to do was tie his tie. The problem was, Harry had never learn how to properly tie one, even after all those years at Hogwarts. So he tried his best and decided it was good enough.

However Draco, his roommate, didn’t seem to think it was. “For goodness sake, Potter.” He muttered as he walked up to him and began to untie his tie. “Didn’t your father-” He stopped and huffed out. “All those years at Hogwarts and you never bothered to learn?” He rolled his eyes and tied his tie properly.

This soon became a habit. Every time Harry went to work, Draco would fix his tie for him. Over this amount of time, Harry started to develope feelings for the other man. He swore this close proximity would kill him. However, even after he had learned how to properly tie it himself, he still let Draco do it for him.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Harry asked as he usually did when it was his turn to cook. It had been nearly three months since this whole tie thing started.

“Oh, I’m going out with Anthony tonight.” He replied.

“Again?” Harry’s heart deflated.

“Well he is my boyfriend.”

“When did he ask you to be his boyfriend?” He asked rather angrily.

Draco looked up at the change in tone. “Yesterday. Didn’t I tell you?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think you should go out with him.” He blurted out. Draco stopped tying abruptly and shot Harry a look of disbelief. “I mean, he’s not very nice, is he? Last time he came here he ordered me around like a house elf.”

“Why does that even ma-”

“And” Harry interrupted. “He always makes you pay for dinner, doesn’t he?”

“I don’t mind pa-”

“He’s not really your type from what I’ve seen.”

“Who are you to tell me what my type is?” He asked furiously.

“I just thought you liked guys with darker hair and lighter eyes.”

“Yes, and?”

“And, he’s basically the opposite. Light brown hair with dark brown eyes.”

“Then who do you suggest I date then, you?” He was on the verge of yelling. Harry could tell he was trying to compose himself.

He fought the urge to scream out _yes!_ “N-no-” He stuttered, a blush creeping up on his face. “I’m just saying you could do better than him.”

Draco shook his head and looked back down to Harry’s tie. He started tying roughly and finished it off by a violent pull. Harry let out a yelp when he did that. Somehow he still managed to make the tie look perfect. Harry knew he had went too far. He stepped in the floo just as he heard Draco slam the door to his room.

The next day, Harry walked into the living room silently. He wondered if Draco would help him today. To his surprise, he got up from the couch and awkwardly began to tie his tie. Harry watched him for a bit before speaking. “I’m sorry about yesterday.” He apologised and kept going when Draco didn’t answer. “I was out of order to say that. I’m sure Anthony’s a decent bloke.”

Draco sighed. “We broke up. Me and Anthony.” Harry looked at him incredulously. “After we fought yesterday, I thought about it and realised… you were right.” He looked up at him when he finished. “I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. You were just looking out for me.” Then he said those words that always stabbed Harry right in the heart. “You’re a really good friend.”

Harry’s face fell into a frown which he quickly covered with a small grin. “Right.” He said sadly. “Friend.”

“Are you okay, Harry?” He asked worriedly.  

Harry inhaled deeply. “No. Look Draco, I don’t want to be friends with you anymore.” The worried look on Draco’s face turned to a morose one. “I- I like you.”

“I like you too, Harry.” He said, like Harry had just stated an obvious fact.

“No, Draco.” He sighed. “I mean, I _like_ like you.” Colour started to suffuse onto Draco’s face before he pulled Harry closer by his tie and kissed him full on the mouth. Once he had gotten over the shock, Harry kissed back. “I take it you like me back, then.” Harry said softly when they broke from the kiss.

Draco chuckled. “You were right about my type.” Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. He trailed a hand along Harry’s jawline. “Dark hair, light eyes.” Harry smiled and brought their lips together again.


	14. All That Matters

Draco saw him there. Eye’s closed and bruised in Hagrid’s arms. He tried his best not to cry out when he saw his limp figure. The Dark Lord stood there, speaking and smiling but Draco wasn’t paying attention. All he saw was the boy who lay there, dead. It couldn’t be. He was waiting for Harry to jump out and fight just like he always did when he dreamt of this day. Only this time he didn’t.

Draco woke with a jolt. He was screaming and tears were pouring down his face. Harry woke up next to him. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table and pulled his glasses on. “Draco?” He said sleepily until he realised what was happening. “Draco! Are you okay? What happened?”

“Sorry.” He said through tears. “J- just a nightmare.”

“Was it _that_ again?”

Draco nodded. “But this time, you didn’t come back.” He whispered, starting to cry again.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m alive, you’re alive. It was just a dream, love.” Harry said in an attempt to console his boyfriend. He had his arms wrapped around him tightly and buried his nose in his white blonde hair as Draco sobbed against him.

“It felt so real.” He choked out. “It was like watching you die all over again.” At that he lifted his head so he was looking at Harry. “Do you know how that feels?”

Harry sighed. “For weeks after I hit you with that hex in the bathroom I dreamt about it. Everyday. It was awful really.” He kissed him gently. “But then I’d see you in potions or in the halls and remember that you were still alive. That’s all that matters.” He looked down Draco’s chest and ran his hand over the scars.

“Harry Potter, don’t you dare feel bad about that.” He said in a stern voice.

Harry looked up at him and gave him a guilty look. “I can’t help it.”

“It’s been three years! Like you said, I’m still alive and that’s all that matters.” He said, wiping away the remaining tears on his face.

Harry brought him into a kiss. “I love you, Draco.” Draco smiled softly at the man next to him.

“I love you too.”


	15. Blue Hair

“Draco, you’re zoning out again.” Snape was talking to him about the task he was set by the Dark Lord yet again. Frankly, Draco didn’t care. When he was first told about the task he had been frightened and scared, but now didn’t give a shit about anything.

“I don’t care anymore!” He blurted out. Snape looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. “I’m not going to kill dumbledore and I’m not fixing your bloody cabinet anymore!” He stood up and walked toward the door.

“Draco, you must! The Dark Lord ordered it. He’ll kill you if you don’t.” His voice sounded greatly worried.

“The war will kill me anyway. What’s the point?” He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. “I got this ruddy mark because that’s what everyone expected me to do. When do I get to have a say in what happens to me?”

“I made the Unbreakable Vow. I promised to help you.”

“That’s not my problem.” He said harshly and walked out of Snape’s office, slamming the door shut as he walked out.

The next day Draco stalked into the Great Hall with bright blue hair. He felt everyone’s gaze on him, but ignored them. Draco plonked himself down and ate a proper meal for the first time in weeks. He quite liked this not caring thing.

Once he had finished, he got up and walk out to head to his first class of the day. He didn’t notice that Harry Potter had been staring at him all throughout breakfast, his eyes wide with shock when he first saw him. He was intrigued and wondered what the sudden change in mood was caused by.

The next time Harry saw him was in Care of Magical Creatures. Draco was walking down the hill and Harry watched him come nearer and nearer until he realised he was walking toward them. He quickly averted his eyes so he didn’t look like he was staring.

“Granger.” Draco called out and Hermione swiveled around, stopping the conversation she was having with Ron, to face Malfoy.

“What do you want.” She said plainly.

“I saw you reading this book earlier.” He held up a book that Harry had seen Hermione read religiously a few days ago. Hermione crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. “I wanted to discuss it with you.” He stated.

Harry could see the conflict in her eyes as she debated whether or not to do so. He knew how much she loved that book, seeing as she never shut up about it. “Why do you want to discuss it with me?”

“Well, you liked it, didn’t you?” Hermione nodded again. “You’re the only person I know who has read it.” He said like it was obvious.

Hermione was silent for a moment. “Alright.” She gave in and jumped into a heated conversation about the book. Harry stared at Malfoy once again and couldn’t help but notice how nice his smiled was.

“Yes! Exactly!” Draco exclaimed when one of the slytherins yelled over to him.

“Hey, Draco! What are you doing talking to the mudblood!”

Draco whipped around and took his wand out of his pocket. He cast a jelly legs jinx at the one who shouted. “It’ll be a lot worse if I hear you saying that word again!”

“Thanks.” Hermione mumbled as Ron laughed so hard he doubled over. Harry found himself smiling as well.

After the lesson had concluded, Draco walked up to Hagrid who was cleaning up dung with Harry helping him as usual. Hagrid looked up when he stopped in front of him. He looked quite confused and probably assumed that Malfoy was going to insult him as he had done in previous years. However, it came as quite the shock when Draco began apologising.

“I was stupid and arrogant and didn’t realise that I wasn’t my father. I’ve always found your lessons quite interesting, if I’m being honest.” He said sincerely.

Hagrid looked like he was on the verge of tears when he brought Draco into a bone crushing hug. Draco laughed. It wasn’t a cruel or evil one. It was genuine and heartfelt.

“Thank you, Malfoy.” He muttered when he let go of Draco.

He smiled up at him. “You’re welcome. Do you need any help cleaning up?” He asked.

Hagrid smiled and handed him a shovel which Draco gracefully accepted. Harry looked at him in disbelief as he started cleaning. When Harry caught his eyes he just shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

Harry was sure that Malfoy could no longer shock him after everything that has happened today. Oh how wrong he was.

Him, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall for dinner and were just about to sit down when Draco walked through the door dramatically and strode up to Harry.

“Mal-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Draco grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him into a kiss. The entirety of the Hall went silent and he was sure he heard some people exchanging money. Draco pulled away before he could kiss back, which resulted in Harry pulling Draco into another kiss.


	16. Truth or Dare

He couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this. Pansy always made him do stupid things. Truth or Dare? Really? What a mundane idea. Everyone in their eighth year had been invited to play a game in their joint common room and it wasn’t to Draco’s surprise that he saw the golden trio already sitting in the circle when he emerged from his room. Pansy waved him over when she saw him and gestured for everyone to widen the circle.

Pansy patted the spot next to her and, again, wasn’t surprised to see that she had made it so that Draco would have no choice but to sit next to The Golden Boy himself, Harry Potter. He glared daggers at her as he sat down then offered a sarcastic smile as she smiled innocently back at him.

“Okay, you all know the rules. However, to make this game a bit more interesting I snuck some Veritaserum from Professor Slughorn’s office.” She held up the vial and passed it to Hermione, who was sitting on the other side of her. “Remember only one drop will do. If you don’t want to take the potion then you can leave now as you are clearly not brave enough to play this game.”

Draco heard Harry laugh next to him and turned so see Ron, very determinedly, place a drop of the serum on his tongue. “And,” Pansy spoke again as Harry took the vial. “For every dare you do not complete you have to take on an item of clothing.” Theo wolf whistled from across the circle causing everyone to break out into a chuckle.

Harry passed the vial to Draco who placed a drop in his mouth and passed it back to Pansy. “Okay, we will spin the bottle so see who shall go first. Granger, will you do the honours?” Hermione took out her wand and conjured an empty bottle which hovered about ten inches off the ground. She gave her wand a wave and it spun, landing on Luna Lovegood, who despite being a seventh year, was still invited to the party along with Ginny Weasley.  

She spun the bottle again and it landed this time on Theo Nott.

“Truth.” He said before Luna could ask him.

“Who, in this room, would you snog if you could?” Everyone look at Luna. They were shocked that she’d ask such a question then eagerly back at Theo.

He mutter something. “Couldn’t hear you, Nott.” Teased Seamus.   

“Blaise.” He said, louder this time. He looked up at Blaise, sheepishly to find that Blaise winked at him. A blush creeped up Theo’s neck as he spun the bottle again. The bottle pointed at Pansy. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” She answered.

“Don’t be such a pansy, Pansy.” Draco smirked. He heard Harry chuckle.

“Fine. Dare.” She said firmly.

“I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room.” Draco laughed while Blaise and Theo made kissy noises at her. She looked down for a moment, as if contemplating whether to do it or not, then turned and kissed Hermione passionately. She kissed back for a moment before she pulled away. Most of the Slytherins started whooping and cheering and so were Harry and Ron.

“It’s about time!” Ron shouted. Hermione smiled shyly at her lap.

The game went on. Pansy was already in her bra with only her Slytherin robes over it (Hermione was very pleased about this), Dean and Seamus had snogged for a good ten minutes, and Luna was now sitting in a blushing Ginny’s lap.

Ron spun the bottle and it landed on Harry.

“Excellent.” He said, rubbing his hands together mischievously. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Harry said hesitantly.

“Who in this room do you have a crush on?”

“Dare.” Harry said immediately.

“I dare you to answer my question.”

“What? That’s not a dare.”

“Judges?” Ron asked Pansy and Hermione who were now holding hands, Hermione leaning against the Slytherin girl.

Hermione whispered something in Pansy’s ear, who nodded. “We’ll allow it.” She stated.

Harry groaned and started undoing his tie.

That is until Blaise coughed out the word “coward” and Draco smirked. “I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be courageous, Potter.”

Harry glared at Ron then at Pansy and Hermione. He turned to face Draco, who was already staring at him intently. Harry mutter something that sounded oddly like the words “Fuck it.” and pulled on Draco’s tie to bring him closer. Soon they were snogging.

“What- No that wasn’t the-”

“Oh shut up, Ron!” He heard Hermione yell.

They broke apart moment later. A smirk prominent on Harry’s face. “Courageous enough for you?”


	17. Second Year Valentine

Harry was sitting in the shared eighth year common room alone when Draco burst through the door. “Why aren’t you in potions?” He asked harshly.

Harry kept staring into the fire, fiddling with his wand. “Didn’t feel like going.” He replied flatly. Draco huffed and crossed his arms.

“You haven’t been going to your classes for the past four days.”

“Great observational skills.” He said, still not looking at Draco.

“Why?” He asked, his voice softer than it was before.

“Why do you care?”

“It’s getting quite boring, not being able to taunt someone.” He sat down next to Harry. “I guess after the war that’s the only thing that felt normal.”

Harry finally turned to look at him. Malfoy was facing the fire, his face showed no malice or disdain. “How can anything be normal now and days?”

“Well, we have to try don’t we? I mean, we can’t forget the war, but we can do little things to cope with our losses; to remind us that it’s over.”

“How very philosophical of you.” Draco hummed in response. “However, taunting me won’t remind you that it’s over, but instead it’ll feel like it never happened. We can’t get over something if we deny that it happened.” Draco turned to face Harry and quirked an eyebrow. “I think, after everything, we should be friends.” He held out his hand for Draco.

He hesitantly shook it. “Friends. I like that.” Harry swore he saw his lips twitch upward for a moment.

A few nights later, Draco couldn’t sleep. He walked into the common room and saw Harry sitting by the fire again. “Hey, pal.” He called. Ever since they declared their friendship every time they saw each other they would refer to the other with any variation of the word friend. It amused both of them greatly and whisper of a smile always appeared on their faces.

Harry look up, the smile was there as expected. “Hey, buddy.” He watched Draco sit down next to him. “What brings you here?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Nightmares.” He stated.

Harry nodded. “Same.” There was a moment of comfortable silence as they stared into the fire. “Malfoy?” Draco hummed. “You never told me why you didn’t tell Bellatrix it was me. Back at the Manor. I thought you hated me then.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I thought that was obvious.” Harry looked confused so Draco sighed and explained. “I’ve never hated you. Quite the opposite actually. However, I thought if I just pretended to hate you that I eventually would. Clearly that didn’t work.”

“Why did you want to hate me? I would’ve gladly been your friend if you weren’t such an arrogant git all the time.”

Draco chuckled and shook his head. “You’re so oblivious, Potter.” He started properly laughing which just confused Harry even more. “Do you know who sent you that Valentine in second year?” He asked.

“I expect it was Ginny.”

“Have you ever asked her about it?” Harry shook his head. “Have you ever heard anyone was wasn’t a Death Eater call You-Know-Who the Dark Lord?” He shook his head again. Harry looked as if he were trying to solve a really difficult math problem. “You might know a person who is gifted in crafting such poetry.” A grin started forming on his face as he began to sing a chorus of “Weasley is Our King”.

Harry gasped. Suddenly putting all the pieces together. “Y- you wrote it!”

“Took you long enough to figure out.” Draco teased, looking back toward the fire.

“So you didn’t tell her because you had a crush on me?” Draco nodded. “D- do you still have a crush on me?” He asked barely above a whisper. Draco nodded more hesitantly this time. Harry smiled lightly at the fire. “Would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks with me this weekend?”

Harry saw a smile stretched wide across Draco’s face. “I’d love to.” He stood up as he yawned. “I’m going to bed. Good night, Harry.”

The smile on Harry’s face widened at the use of his first name. “Good night, Draco.”


	18. Welcome Home, James

Harry was at the door putting his shoes on. He looked up to see Draco looking around the house, a small smile on his face. “You ready, love?” He asked and made his way over to him.

“Just gimme a moment.” He inhaled deeply. “This is the last time it’ll be just us living here, in this house.”

Harry smiled at him. “Yeah.” He pulled Draco into a kiss. “Soon we’ll have a son. Merlin, we’re going to have a son!” He exclaimed. The smile stretched across Draco’s face. He wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly.

“We’re going to have a son.” He mumbled into his neck. He felt tears about to spill out of his eyes as Harry rocked them back and forth. Draco pulled away and held him at arm’s length. “Let’s go get him, shall we?”

Harry nodded and held the door open for Draco. He took one last look at the house before closing the door. They walked down the steps of the house that they had bought ten months ago when they first decided they wanted to adopt a child. He took hold of Draco’s hand. “Let’s go get little Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “We’re still not naming him that. Now get in the car.”

“Still, it was worth a shot.” He chuckled and did as he was told. “Let’s go get little James Sirius Malfoy-Potter?” He corrected himself, still a little unsure. He pulled out of the driveway to begin their journey to the Orphanage for Magical Children.

“How about James Scorpius Malfoy-Potter?”

Harry smiled. “Let’s go get James Scorpius Malfoy-Potter.” He said finally.

After all the signing and paperwork they still got to see their new son at last. When they first brought him out, Draco instantly burst into tears. He insisted that Harry hold him first as his vision had been compromised. However, Draco held him the whole time on the drive home. Harry couldn’t help but look fondly over at his husband from time to time.

“I love you.” He spouted out while they were waiting at a traffic light.

Draco looked up from James for the first time since they got in the car. “I love you too.” Harry parked the car carefully and the two men went inside. “Look, this is your new home.” He said in a soft voice to baby James. “This is where you’re gonna grow up.” He started to tear up again so Harry started to speak.

“Your Dad and I are gonna take good care of you. We’ll buy you anything you want.” Draco gave a small chuckle through his tears. Baby James looked up at Draco with his magnificent blue eyes and babbled a little. “Most importantly, we’re always going to love you, no matter what.” Draco looked up at Harry, smiling as tears stained his face. He wiped some off before kissing him gently.

“Welcome home, James.”


	19. The One Where Everybody Finds Out

Hermione and Pansy were sitting at the bay window talking about unimportant things. The feud between the Gryffindor and Slytherin ceased to exist after the war and especially after the eighth years got stuck in one space together. This happened, of course, when they found there was not enough room for the eighth years in their respective common rooms (though Hermione always had the sneaking suspicion that Professor McGonagall just wanted more inter-house unity).

Their meaningless conversation suddenly stops when Hermione gets up to retrieve a book she left by the fireplace. Pansy stared out across the quidditch pitch where she noticed two boys get off their brooms. She immediately recognized them as Harry and Draco. “Hey, look it’s Harry and Draco.” She called out to Hermione. They were extremely close, but Pansy blamed that on the distance she was looking at them from. She saw Harry slither his arm around Draco and pull him closer so their chests were touching. “Ahh!” Pansy exclaimed at the action.

“What?” Hermione ran back, a worried expression settled on her face.

“Ahh! Harry and Draco! Harry and Draco!” She pointed in their direction where Harry had just looked around the field before snogging Draco vigorously. “Oh my eyes!” She looked away as if she just saw something purely revolting. “My eyes!”

Hermione attempted to calm her down by yelling over her. “No Pansy, it’s okay! It’s okay!”

“They’re kissing!” She yelled, still in a state of panic.

“I know! I know!” Hermione exclaimed, yelling louder so that Pansy would hear her.

“You know!” She yelled back, incredulously.

“Yes, I know! And Ron knows, but no one else does so you have to stop screaming!” Hermione recalled the day when she opened one of Harry’s letters by mistake. It was the most horrible thing she’d ever read in her life and she didn’t dare repeat those words to anyone. That is until Ron gave hints that he knew what was going on, so Hermione being Hermione, forced the truth out of her boyfriend and found out that he had caught them snogging in their shared dorm room a while back. Neither of them have spoken about the two boys being in a relationship since.

Just then Neville walked through the entrance to the empty common room. “Hey, what’s going on?” Both girls screamed in surprise, but Hermione turned it into joyus yelping while Pansy stood behind her with a look of shock still on her face.

Hermione jumped around Neville so that he had to turned and was no longer facing the window where, as Pansy looked back, the two boys were still trying to suck each others faces off. “Nothing! We’re just so happy that exams are over!”

Neville’s face softened now that he was assured that there was no danger present. “Yeah, we’re all pretty hap-” But as he turned to meet Pansy, she mimicked the jumpy excitement of Hermione so that he was, again, facing away from the window.

Both girls were jumping up and down and yelping in excitement until they were sure their friends had finished their make out session. They stopped abruptly and were thankful that no one else walked into the common room while they were in that state of chaos. The girls sat back down at the bay window, which left a confused Neville standing in the middle of the room.

Once they common room was empty again, Pansy launched into questions about the couple. “So you mean all those times that Draco and Harry said they were studying or when Draco said he was owling a friend from Beauxbatons?”

Hermione nodded and sipped the tea that she conjured for the both of them. “Yup. Doing it and writing dirty letters to each other.” Hermione shuddered at the thought of the letter she read that led to her discovery of their relationship.

“I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed for what seemed the thousandth time today. “I think it’s great… for Harry.” She took a sip of her tea. “Draco might be able to do better.” Pansy stated honestly. They heard the common room door opened and whipped their heads around only to see Ron walk in. They both let out breaths of relief as Hermione called him over.

“Guess what? Pansy just found out about Draco and Harry.”

Ron’s eyes widened. “You mean how they’re friends and nothing more?” His voice was laced with panic.

Hermione paused of a moment while she drew in a breath. Sometimes she found Ron’s slowness on the uptake endearing, however sometimes it tested her patience. “No, Ron she _knows_. They were on the Quidditch pitch and she saw them snogging through the window.”

Ron’s face relaxed, which told Hermione that he understood the situation.

“Okay wait,” Pansy interrupted. “So they know that you know,” She pointed at Ron. “but they don’t know that Hermione knows?”

He looked confused by the phrasing of the question and had to think for a moment before answering. “Yes, but none of that matters now. Now enough of us know that we could just tell them that we know, and all the lying and the secrets will finally be over!” He said happily.

Pansy interrupted again, this time a smirk playing on her lips. “Or we could _not_ tell them and have a little fun of our own.” Hermione scrunched up her face in confusion and Ron’s face fell into a deep frown. “You know, every time they say they’re going to study you could give them some of your favourite books to read so you’ll have someone to discuss it with.”

Hermione’s face lit up. “Oh! I would enjoy that!”

“No, wait wait, you know what would be even more fun?” Ron asked with mock interest. “Telling them.” He switched his tone to a serious one.

Hermione considered this for a moment. “Yeah, no. I wanna do Pansy’s thing.”

Ron started to protest, but Pansy spoke up. “You don’t have to do anything. Just don’t tell them that we know.”

“No!” Ron yelled desperately. “I can’t take anymore secrets! I got your secrets. I got their secrets. I got secrets of my own, you know.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You don’t have any secrets.”

“Oh yeah?” Ron straightened up, looking offended. “Well, you don’t know about Marvin, my secret sweets stash.” He looked satisfied for only a seconded until the realization hit him and his face glowed as red as his hair.

Pansy and Hermione stared at him, weird looks on both their faces. Hermione turned back to face Pansy and cleared her throat. “So… How- how are we gonna mess with them.”

“Well, you would use your position as the best friend obviously.” They heard Ron gasp in protest, Pansy ignored him and went on. “And I would use the strongest tool at my disposal, my charming good looks and elegance.” Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Ron looked like he had given up all hope.

“Hello, children.” Harry greeted as he waltzed up to them. Hermione gave Ron a wary look. They two girls greeted him back cheerfully while Ron did so in a more morose way.

Pansy smirked at Hermione and Ron. “Watch and learn.” She said while Harry was still out of earshot. She stood up rather seductively and made her way over to him.

“Hey.” She said and looked him up and down. “Wow, that Quidditch uniform looks great on you.”

“Really?” Harry asked, confusion struck his features. 

“Yeah, the material looks so soft.” She laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder and trailed it down his arm like she saw Draco do earlier. “Oh, hello, Mr. Bicep.” She bat her eyelashes innocently. “Have you been working out?” She twirled her hair on her finger.

Harry looked uncomfortable. “Well, you know… Quidditch.” Pansy launched into a fit of giggles and shoved him lightly. “Are you okay?”

She stopped giggling and smiled softly at him. “Well, if you really wanna know…” Pansy looked down at the floor, shyly. “Oh, I can’t tell you this.”

“I know we haven’t known each other long, but you can tell me anything. We’re friends now.” He looked concerned.

 _Bloody Gryffindors_. “Actually, you’re the one person I can’t tell this to and the one person I want to the most.” The smile fell off her face gradually until she looked rather serious.

“What’s going on?” He asked, his face turning from uncomfortable to worried.

Pansy hesitated. “I think it’s just I haven’t been with a guy for so long and you know how sometimes you’re looking for something and you don’t even see that it’s right there in front of you, holding a broom-” Pansy stopped abruptly as Harry looked down at his broom and his eyes widened. “Oh no, have I said too much?” She put a hand over her mouth. Hermione and Ron were mesmerised by Pansy’s performance. Hermione made a mental note to compliment her on it later.

Pansy removed the hand from her mouth and smiled shyly. “Just something to think about. I know I will.” She said seductively and walked out of the common room. Harry stood there, he looked frantically at Hermione and Ron for some sort of explanation, but Hermione just shrugged and Ron seemed to be frowning at the floor.

Night fell upon the grounds and Harry and Draco were cuddled up in whichever bed they chose to sleep in that night, Draco was rubbing his hand gently over Harry’s chest and admiring him. “You are so cute. How did you get to be so cute?” Draco asked.

“Well, my grandfather created beauty potions as you know,” Harry relished the little confused tilt of the head Draco gave before continuing. “And my grandmother was, actually, a tiny little bowtruckle.”

Draco chuckled lightly. “Okay, now you’re even cuter.” He moved the hand up to Harry’s cheek and kissed him sweetly.

“That is a popular opinion today, I must say.”

The smile on Draco’s face fell slightly. “What?”

“The weirdest thing happened in the common room today, I think- I think Pansy was hitting on me.”

Draco laughed skeptically. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m telling you, I think Pansy thinks I’m foxy.” He told him.

Draco rolled his eyes at his choice of words. “It’s not possible.” Harry looked incredibly offended. “That’s nothing on you, it’s just Pansy is the gayest person to walk this earth. She’s probably gayer than me!” He reassured Harry as he began to rub his chest again. Harry’s expression softened. “I just think you misunderstood her.”

Harry squirmed so that he was propped up on his elbows. “I didn’t misunderstand I means she touched my bicep, for Merlin’s sake!”

Draco quirked an eyebrow and squeezed his upper arm. “This bicep?” He teased.

“Well, it’s not flexed right now.” He rolled his eyes. Draco grinned and kissed him again before cuddling up at his side and falling asleep.

The sun rose on another gorgeous Saturday. Draco just knew he wanted to spend it with Harry. He still had one more N.E.W.T. exam to take. History of Magic which no one, not even Hermione, took again. He was pretty confident that he knew everything, yet it was the perfect excuse to get away from their group of friends.

He walked out of their dorm and spotted Hermione, Pansy, and Harry all sitting by the fireplace. “Hey, Draco. What are you doing today? Wanna come walk around the lake with us?” Pansy asked once she saw him.

“Actually I was gonna study, I got History of Magic on Monday.” Draco said smoothly. Pansy and Hermione exchanged knowing looks. Draco turned to his secret boyfriend. “Harry, wanna do it with me?

“Yeah. I’ll do it with you.” He replied all too quickly.

Hermione knew that Harry hadn’t taken History of Magic since fifth year, but didn’t comment. Instead she pulled out a book that she had purchased a while back for some light reading. “Oh here. This should help you. Plus we can discuss it later.” Hermione said enthusiastically. Draco turned around nervously and was relieved to see that he had already read that book cover to cover. He told Hermione this and she proceeded to pull out yet another book. Draco wasn’t so lucky this time. He had never even heard of this book, where did Hermione find it? Draco took the book reluctantly.

Hermione stood up and gestured for Pansy to do that same. “Well, we’re gonna go. Bye.” She said as she headed for the the door.

“Bye, Harry. I miss you already.” Pansy whispered in his ear and squeezed his bum before following Hermione out the door.

Harry gaped at her and didn’t speak until the girls left. He turned to Draco. “Did you see that with the inappropriate and the pinching?”

Draco looked quizzically at the door and then at Harry. “Actually I did.”

“So _now_ do you believe she’s attracted to me?” He asked, a bit of triumph leaked through his voice.

Draco thought for a second and gasped. “Merlin, she knows about us!” Harry’s eyes widened. “Pansy knows and she’s just trying to freak us out. That’s the only explanation for it.”

Harry’s look of triumph quickly wiped off his face. “B- but what about my pinchable bum and my bulging biceps?” He asked as he started rubbing his upper arm. Harry looked up after a second of doing so, feeling no muscle there. “She knows!”

Harry and Draco barged into Ron’s room, knowing he’d be the only one in there seeing as it was passed noon. “Ron.” Harry yelled. The ginger jumped awake and fell out of his bed. He looked up at the two boys from the floor, looking quite disoriented before getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed. “Yeah?”

“Pansy knows about us.” He told him.

“Well, I didn’t tell them.” He said defensively.

“Them? Who’s them?” Draco asked frantically.

“Uh, Pansy and… Ron.”

“Ronald?” Draco asked again, this time more threatening.

Ron sighed. “And Hermione.” Harry and Draco jaws dropped. “I would’ve told you, but they made me promise not to tell.” Harry looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry.” He apologised sincerely. “But, hey, it’s over now right? ‘Cause you can tell them you know they know, and I can go back to knowing absolutely nothing!” He smiled brightly.

“Unless-” Draco started, a devilish smirk starting to form on his face.

“No! Not unless! This has to end now!” He pleaded.

Draco ignored him. “They think they are so _slick_ messing with us. But see, they don’t know that we know that they know.” The smirk was now prominent on his face. Ron looked as confused as ever, but Harry seemed to understand what he was getting at.

“Ah, yes.” He said. “The messers become the messees!” Ron slumped back down into his bed and sighed hopelessly into his pillow.

By four in the evening, Draco and Harry had devised and master plan. Harry sent Pansy an owl telling her to meet him in one of the empty classrooms after dinner.

“Hello, you.” She greeted him in a sultry voice and leaned against the door frame, running her hands through her hair.

Harry was prepared this time. “Hello, Pansy. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Pansy seemed to be taken aback by this because her sexual composure dropped. “Huh?”

Harry moved closer. “You know that thing you said before. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued.”

“Really?” Her face was now contorted with confusion.

“Listen, why do you come by my dorm tonight? I’ll let you feel my bicep… and maybe more.” He winked.

Her face stricken with shock. “I’ll have to get back to you on that. Okay bye.” She said as she ran away. Harry felt a bit of pride and grinned lightly to himself.

Pansy ran back to the common room, which was thankfully close to the room she was just in and empty. “Merlin’s beard he wants me to come over and feel his bicep and more!” She yelled, looking disgusted.

Hermione stood up at once. “Are you kidding? I cannot believe he would do that to Dra-” She stopped mid sentence and turned around, pointing an accusing finger at Ron who was trying his best not to look guilty. “Ronald, do they know that we know?” She asked menacingly.

Ron shook his head. “No.” His voice quavered.

“Ronald?” She asked sternly, sounding a bit like Mrs. Weasley.

He immediately gave in. “They know you know.”

Hermione groaned angrily. “I knew it! Ugh, I cannot believe those two.” She crossed her arms.

Pansy was equally as angry. “They thought that they could mess with us? They’re trying to mess with us?” She thought for a second. “Wait a minute. They don’t know that we know they know we know.” Ron shook his head, he was on the verge of tears, but Hermione nodded approvingly. “Ron, you can’t say anything!”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to.” He replied sardonically.

“Okay, if he wants a date, he’s gonna get a date!” Pansy said and pulled out a spare piece of parchment. “Be sexy.” Hermione advised. Pansy rolled her eyes. “Please.”

While Hermione and Pansy were strategizing, Draco and Harry were celebrating in their room. “She looked panicked! They’re totally gonna back down.” Said Harry after he told him what happened with Pansy. Draco pulled Harry closer and they started snogging, only breaking when they heard pinging at the window. They saw a brown tawny owl with a scroll attached to it’s leg. Harry opened the window to let the bird in. It flew onto his desk and stuck out it’s leg for Harry. When he unravelled it he groaned. “It’s from Pansy.”

_Harry,_

_I’d love to come by tonight. Shall we say around seven?_

Harry waited for some instructions. Draco shook his head. “Write back. Say yes.” Harry looked at him like he was mad, but he took no notice of this as he shoved a quill and an ink bottle into his hand. Harry quickly scribbled a “yes” and sent the owl on it’s way. He came back a couple of minutes later with another response.

Harry read it out loud _Good. I’m really looking forward to you and me having sexual intercourse._ Harry yelped and threw the parchment on the floor. “It’s okay. Relax.” Draco put a calming hand on Harry’s shoulder and they started to plan for every possible scenario.

It was nearing seven and the girls (plus Ron) were getting ready in Pansy and Hermione’s shared dorm. “Show time!” Hermione said excitedly when Pansy exited the bathroom. She was wearing a tight blouse that had buttons all the way up, some of them remained unbuttoned so a fair about of cleavage was showing. She was also wearing a particularly short skirt with thigh high socks and cute little boots that stopped just above her ankles.

“Hermione, can you conjure up some Firewhiskey and glasses?” Hermione complied and Pansy grabbed them from the air. Ron rolled his eyes and slumped in Hermione’s desk chair as the girls left the room.

“It’ll be great.” Draco said, rapidly fixing Harry’s shirt collar. “You just make her think you wanna have sex with her. It’ll totally freak her out.” He smoothed out the shoulders of Harry’s shirt.

“How far am I going to have to go with her?” Harry asked, a little hesitant about the plan.

Draco waved him off, moving his attention to his hair, which he tried to make lay flat. “Relax.” He told him. “She’s gonna give in way before you do.”

“How do you know?” He asked sporadically.

“Because you’re on my team.” He answered as he finished fixing Harry up. “And my team always wins.” He sounded a bit insane, but had that glint of determination in his eyes which Harry always loved to see.

Still, Harry was skeptical. “At this?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Just go get some!” He pointed to the door and kissed him roughly, jumping apart when they heard a knock at the door. Draco ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Just before she knocked, Pansy and Hermione had a talk outside Harry’s room. “Okay, I’m going to put an amplifying charm so I can listen in.” Pansy nodded. To be honest it reassured her to know that Hermione was listening to their conversation. She turned around to knock. “Wait,” Hermione turned her around and unbuttoned another button on her shirt. She went to unbutton another one, but Pansy stopped her.

“Don’t give away the farm.” Hermione nodded and cast the charm. She stood up against the wall so she wouldn’t be seen when Harry opened the door.

Harry gave a nervous sigh and composed himself before pulling the door open. “Pansy.” He said charmingly.

“Harry.” She replied in the same tone.

“Come on in.” He gestured for her to enter and she did so.

“I brought some Firewhiskey. Would you like some?” She held up the bottle and glasses in her hands. Harry nodded. Pansy impressively levitated the glasses and bottle, tipping the liquid into them with her wand. She floated one over to Harry, one to herself, and set the bottle on a desk nearby. “So here we are. Nervous?”

“Me? No. You?” He asked, hoping she’d break then and there so he didn’t have to go through with this. He knew Pansy long enough now to know that that dream was quite far fetched.

“No. I want this to happen.” She replied.

“So do I.” They clinked glasses and downed the entire contents of them, both parties needing some extra strength for the night ahead. “I am going to put on some music.” He flicked his wand and Celestina Warbeck played softly in the background.

“Maybe I’ll dance for you.” Pansy replied. She started swaying her hips in a suggestive way and Harry became aware of her attire for the first time. A blush creeped up his neck. The thanked Merlin for his brown skin at this moment.

She danced up to him and stuck out her chest so abruptly that Harry jumped. He quickly recovered by telling her she looked good. Pansy thanked him. “You know, when you say things like that it makes me wanna rip that shirt right off.”

“Why don’t we move this into the bedroom?” He smirked, knowing she’d back down. The shocked look on her face told her he was right.

“Really?”

“Oh, do you not want to?” He said slyly.

“No, no.” Harry smirked. “First I wanna take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me.” She was the one who smirked this time.

Harry’s voice quavered. “That would be nice. I’ll go get the lotion.” He practically ran to the bathroom once he was out of Pansy’s sight. Draco jumped back, his ear was no doubt pressed to the door only moments later. “This is getting completely out of hand, okay? She wants me to put lotion on her!” He whisper shouted.

Draco put his hands out to stop his boyfriend. “She’s bluffing!”

“Look, she’s not backing down! She went like this!” He mimicked the dance move Pansy did where she stuck out her chest, making Draco jump as he did.

Pansy was also talking to Hermione in the hallway. “He’s not backing down. He went to get lotion.” She told her, more calmly than Harry telling Draco.

“Aww man. Aren’t you guys done yet?” They heard the familiar voice of Ron say behind them. “I wanna talk to my best friend!” He whined.

Hermione sighed, agitated. “Just look at it like this, the sooner Pansy breaks Harry, the sooner this is all over and out in the open.”

“Ooh, I like that. Oh, show him your bra.” Ron told Pansy. “He’s afraid of bras, can’t work ‘em.” Ron reached forward and ripped Pansy’s shirt open so that only the last four buttons remained buttoned.

“Ronald!” Pansy yelped. She examined her shirt. “Wow, you didn’t rip any buttons.” She stated, clearly impressed.

“Not my first time.” He said proudly and Hermione blushed. Pansy walked back in and made to close the door soundlessly.

Draco and Harry were still talking in the bathroom. “You go back out there and you seduce her ‘til she cracks!” He thrust the lotion into Harry’s hand.

“Okay, give me a second.” He kissed him passionately. “You’re hot when you’re crazy.”

“Of course I am.” He replied as he pushed Harry out the door. He saw Pansy at the door (which meant that she had successfully closed it without making a sound).

“Oh, you’re leaving.” Harry stated, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders only to be placed back on by the reply.

“Not without you, lover.” She walked toward him, looking down at her now open shirt then back up at him several times. “So… this is my bra.” She told him as if it weren’t already obvious.

Harry looked down at it then quickly back up to Pansy. “It’s very, very nice.” His voice was now shaking. “Well, come here. I’m very happy we’re going to have all the sex.” His heart was beating fast in his chest.

“You should be. I’m very bendy.” She stepped closer to him, the distance between them was miniscule. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Not if I kiss you first.” He may have been extremely uncomfortable, but he was determined to win for Draco. Though he wasn’t sure what he’d be winning.

Pansy put a hand on his waist. Harry mimicked the movement but quickly removed his hand when he felt a bit of her skin on his fingers. She put her other hand on his waist and attempted to close the gap between them, but Harry put a hand between them causing him to almost touch her breast. Her breathing increased, slight shock could be registered on her face, but Harry was too distraught to notice.

He removed his hand at lightning speed and let it hover over Pansy’s shoulder, still not touching her. He slowly lowered it down to meet the fabric covering it. She gasped, but covered it with a laugh. It came out nervous all the same.

“I guess there’s nothing left to do do bu- but kiss.” Harry stated, dreading that she wouldn’t back down.

“Here it comes.” Pansy replied, dropping the act of seduction she had put on all night. “Our first kiss.” Harry looked nervously toward the bathroom, willing Draco to burst out and save him. When he didn’t, Harry leaned in hesitantly, as did Pansy.

Their lips met and it was the worst and most awkward thing he had ever experienced. He couldn’t take it anymore. Harry pushed Pansy off of him and yelled. “Okay okay okay fine fine. You win!” Pansy laughed in victory. “I can’t have sex with you.” He said, moving back to put as much distance between them as possible.

“And why not?” She asked gloatingly.

“Because I’m in love with Draco!” Pansy gasped in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands. Draco opened the door to the bathroom and stared at Harry. They had never said that about each other before. Well, Harry did once, but he took it back right after he said it, afraid the feeling wouldn’t be reciprocated. He didn’t care about that this time. Harry wanted everyone to know his love for Draco.

He saw Hermione and Ron open the front door as well. “Love him! That’s right! I love him! _I_ love _him!_ ” He proclaimed, pointing from himself then to Draco each time he said it. Draco broke into a smiled, as did Harry. They walked towards each other, Harry grabbing him by the waist when they were close enough. “I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too, Harry.” He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s neck and kissed him slowly.

Everyone smiled as the two boys kissed each other. “I thought you guys were just doing it. I didn’t know you were in love.” Pansy said, smiling ear to ear for his best friend had finally found the love that he so desperately sought. Draco smiled at his friends and hugged Harry tightly.

“Dude.” Ron stated, directing the word toward Harry to indicate he was happy that he had also found love. Harry grinned at him, then to the rest of the gang.

“And hats off the Pansy, quite the competitor.” Pansy thanked Harry as they shook hands. “And may I just say, you’re breasts are still showing.”

“Merlin.” She muttered and made to do up her buttons. Hermione rolled her eyes, waved her wand, and the buttons were done up once more.

Ron jumped up gleefully. “Alright. So that’s it! It’s over! Now everybody knows!”

“Well actually,” Draco spoke and Ron’s face fell with his hopes once more. “My mother doesn’t and Salazar knows this’ll be in the Prophet once it get’s out.”

“And we’d appreciate it if no one said anything yet. At least until we’ve told Narcissa.” Ron glared at the both of them and stormed out of the room. No matter how happy his friends were, he was so angry that he still had to keep this secret.

**Bonus:**

“I am so happy you decided to show me around Hogwarts, Minerva. I’ve been wanted to revisit it for quite some ti- what?” Narcissa Malfoy stopped her sentence when a flash of platinum blonde hair caught her eye. She was looking out a window to the Quidditch pitch when she saw a messy hair boy pull her son closer. Assuming he was going to start a fight, Narcissa rushed out of the room to save her son. Before she left, she saw that they were not in fact fighting, they were snogging and the messy haired boy let his hands settle on Draco’s bum.

Narcissa was outraged. _How dare he touch my son like that!_ She thought as she stormed out of the castle, leaving Minerva behind.

“Potter! Potter!” She yelled as she approached the pitch. Draco cast a protection spell around them so that his mother couldn’t come any further. “I saw what you were doing through the window! I saw what you were doing to my son!” She yelled, though it came through muffled from the charm.

Harry turned to Draco, panting and petrified. “Listen, we’ve had a good run. What was it, four- five months?” He began to back up. “That’s more than most people have in a lifetime, so bye, take care, bye bye dear.” He peck him on the lips before taking out his wand to attempt to break a spot on the ward so he could run for it. Draco was too fast. _Of course. That beautiful bastard._ He thought to himself.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” The wand flew out of his hand and Draco caught it. “What are you doing?”

“Oh. I’m going on the lam.”

“Come on, Harry. Come on.” He pulled his boyfriend by the arm so they were the closest to Narcissa as they could be without breaking the charm. “I can handle my mother.” The blonde signalled for his mother to move back and he removed the wards. As soon as he did, Narcissa started to chase Harry around the pitch. She was surprisingly fast. “What the hell are you doing!” She yelled after him. He hid behind Draco, who held out his arms to protect him.

Hermione, who had been sat at the other end of the field with Ron, came running up to them. “What’s going on? We heard screaming?” Ron came up, panting, seconds later.

“Well, I think… Mrs. Malfoy knows about me and Draco?” He told them. Even though he was on a first name basis with Narcissa, he wouldn’t dare call her that while she looked this furious.

“Dude,” Ron looked scared and made a hand motion that meant “cut it out” “she’s right there.” Hermione, Harry, and Draco looked at Ron like they were about to lose their patience.

“I thought after I saved your life, you’d show my family some respect. This is my _son._ I cannot believe this!” She shrieked at Harry.

“Look, we’re not just messing around.” Harry suddenly found the courage to speak. “I love him, okay? I’m in love with him.”

Draco stepped forward a bit. “I’m so sorry that you had to find out this way, but it’s true. I love him too. We haven’t told anyone yet because we knew it’d be in the papers and we wanted to tell you ourselves.” He stepped back and allowed Harry to slink his arm around his waist while he put one around his shoulders.

Narcissa looked at them skeptically. Harry prepared himself to be yelled at again and by the feel of Draco’s rapid heartbeat, he did too. Everything went silent for a moment. Even the birds stopped chirping. Draco’s mother’s face softened and hugged them both. They simultaneously let out a breath. “I’m sorry. You guys probably want to get some hugs in too, huh?” She directed at Ron and Hermione when she pulled away. “Big news!” She sighed happily.

Hermione, smiling ear to ear, waved her off. “No, that’s okay. We’ve actually known for a while.”

Her face fell into a frown, which in turn made everyone else step back a bit. “Wha- what? You said you didn’t tell anyone!” She screeched at Draco.

“W- well, I didn’t mean them. They’re my friends! And I didn’t tell them they found out on their own.”

“I’m your _mother._ ”

“I was worried about how you’d react.” He told her cautiously.

Her face softened again and she drew her son into another hug. “You were worried about me?” She turned back to Ron and Hermione and hugged them as well.

“Now, why don’t we get out of here and let these lovebirds get back down to business.” Ron said brightly when the hug broke. Narcissa’s face fell once more, striking fear into Ron’s heart. “H- hey, don’t look at me.” He pointed to Harry. “He’s the one doing your son.”


	20. Astronomy Tower Chats

Footsteps. Harry silently cursed himself for not bringing his invisibility cloak. He was up on the astronomy tower and assumed that it was around three in the morning. Harry stood up quickly only to be face to face with Draco Malfoy. His face had red splotches on it that Harry could barely see in the moonlight. “Malfoy.” He greeted.

“Potter.” The malice that was usually in his voice ceased to exist. His voice was hoarse, like he hadn’t spoke in years. “What are you doing here?”

“Nightmares.” He replied. Malfoy nodded, understanding the feeling of wanting to get away after dreaming of the war. Harry sat back down, looking out over the lake. “Well, sit down and you can start taunting me.” He patted the stone floor beside him.

“To tell you the truth, I’m tired of fighting.” Malfoy replied as he made his way over to Harry. “Let’s just… talk.”

Harry looked at him once he sat down, grinning slightly. “I would like that.” Malfoy grinned back and Harry decided he looked quite handsome when he wasn’t scowling. Malfoy rolled up his sleeves to reveal his fading Dark Mark which had already turned back to a dull red. “I thought-”

“Me too.” Malfoy interrupted, guessing what Harry was going to say. “All it did was fade.” He looked sadly down at his arm.

“And there’s no way to remove it?”

Malfoy shook his head. “I’ve done tons of research and there’s nothing.”

“Maybe we could talk to McGonagall maybe-” He was interrupted again.

“No, Harry. If we’re going to talk you’re going to have to resist the urge to try and help me.”

“You just called me Harry.” He said after a moment. Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Okay. I promise to not try and help you, Draco.” Harry swore he saw the corner of his lips twitch. He moved a bit closer to the blonde haired boy. “Why did you do it?” He asked a bit more serious.

Draco sighed. “Well, that’s just what everyone expected of me.” He shuffled uncomfortably under Harry’s gaze. “He was angry at my father because of the prophecy. So he approached me with a task and a spot in his league of followers. I accepted it. To protect my family. You can’t just turn down the Dark Lord without consequences. What else was I supposed to do?” His voice was now just above a whisper.

“I think you behaved admirably.” Harry stated.

“You wouldn’t’ve done the same.”

“To save my family? Sure, I would.”

Draco slowly looked up at him. “Really? Saviour of the Wizarding world would become a Death Eater to save his family? I always thought you were more of a bigger picture kind of guy.” He teased. Harry grimaced at the title Draco gave him. “You okay? I didn’t mean to offend you.” He said quickly after noticing the expression on Harry’s face.

“No it’s not that. Just that “Saviour of the Wizarding world” doesn’t bode well with me.” He reassured him, which seemed to calm him down.

Harry noticed Draco moving a little closer so that their crossed legs were almost touching. “Wait, so you don’t like being famous?” Harry shook his head. “I just always assumed-”

“You and everyone else.”

“Sorry.” Draco muttered.

“S’okay. I understand why people think that. Though sometimes I wish I could get rid of this bloody scar.” He scooted just that bit closer so that their knees were touching. “It’s like a big flashing sign.”

“You wanna talk about a big flashing sign?” Draco challenged by gesturing to his left forearm. They both chuckled lightly and somehow came to now be leaning against each other. The boys went on talking for a while longer until they saw the sky start to lighten. “We should probably go back to our dorms.” Draco advised and made to get up.

“Wait.” Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. “Let’s watch the sunrise together.” Draco blushed when Harry intertwined their fingers, but despite the heat flooding his face he still placed his head on Harry’s shoulder.

They sat in silence and watched the magnificent sunrise, Draco falling asleep on Harry about five minutes in. When Harry realised this he smiled lightly to himself. This was the first moment since the war ended where Harry actually believed everything might be alright.


	21. Childhood Crushes

“Hey, four eyes!” Harry heard the familiar voice of his cousin Dudley call out to him. Harry turned around to face him and his cronies. Even though he was only a few month older than him, Dudley’s large figure made him appear older and stronger. “I didn’t know losers were allowed in this park.”

“Why not? They seem to make an exception for morons.” He retorted. Dudley and the other nine year olds standing beside him advanced on Harry who ran as quickly as he could to get away from them. Unfortunately, not all of them were as big and slow as Dudley. One of the skinnier boys caught him by his oversized t-shirt. He spun Harry around and pinned him up against the fence where they punched, kicked, and scratched at him.

“Hey!” He heard another boy yell. The gang of boys turned around. Harry could just make out the blurry outline of a thin, blonde boy. “Leave him alone!”

“Or what?” Said Dudley menacingly. Though the blonde kid did not back down, his stood as if he was superior to everyone around him.

“Or my father will hear about this.” He said snootily.

Dudley laughed darkly. “You’re going to tell on us? Yes, why don’t you run to your daddy, coward.” He then proceeded to push the boy down.

While the others were distracted, Harry had just enough time to put his glasses back on his face before one of Dudley’s cronies noticed and slammed him back into the fence. He could see the other boy more clearly now. His blonde hair was slicked back out of his grey eyes. He had blood running down his elbow, standing out against the incredibly pale skin. The next thing he knew was the boy, who couldn’t be much older than Harry, had stood up and punched Dudley square in the nose.

He stumbled back, his friends rushing up to him to make sure he was okay. In all the commotion, Harry didn’t notice the pale boy make his way next to him. He only realized when he started to drag him away.

Once they were at a safe distance, both panting from running and adrenaline, Harry spoke. “Thanks. For sticking up for me.” The boy nodded. “I’m Harry Potter.”

“I’m Draco Malfoy.” The boy, Draco, told him. “Do you want to be friends?”

Harry was taken aback. No one had ever asked to be friends with him before. Nevertheless, Harry accepted his proposal.

From that day forward, Harry and Draco were inseparable. They hung out at each other’s houses all the time, did their homework together, and, once they got a bit older, talked about girls together. Well, Harry talked about girls to Draco. Whenever the subject of crushes came up, he seemed to avoid it entirely. Harry never questioned it though. He just suspected his best friend was embarrassed about who he liked and never wanted to push him.

However, Harry had always been a curious child. So naturally he’d want to know who his best friend fancied. “… and she’s just so beautiful. To bad she’d never go out with me.” Harry stated sadly, finishing his rant on the girl he currently liked.

“I bet if you just asked her she’d say yes.” Draco offered, sounding a bit annoyed.

“How do you know?”

“Well, who wouldn’t want to go out with you?” He said like it was obvious. His face was tinted by a light shade of pink.

“Speaking of girls, you still haven’t told me who you fancy.” He said casually. Draco huffed and shook his head. “Come on! I’m your best friend! I’m not going to judge you. Who is she?”

“Look I’m not ready to tell you, so just drop it okay?” He said harshly. Harry turned his head back to his homework and murmured an apology.

The next couple of days were tense for the two boys. Draco had stopped coming over and Harry had become so distracted by his absence that he brushed off Cho Change, the girl he fancied, when she blatantly flirted with him.

About a week later, Harry got a text from Draco asking if he could come over. It was weird, they had never texted each other to plan a hang out before, they just showed up at the door. Harry answered and told him he could come. Five minutes had passed when the doorbell rang and Harry bolted to let Draco in.

“Draco.” He smiled softly at the boy standing in his doorway.

“Harry.” He smiled back. “I have something to tell you.” Harry got excited, hoping he was finally going to know who Draco’s mystery crush was. He gestured for him to come in and plonked himself on the couch. Draco, oddly, sat very properly on the edge of the recliner.

“So, what do you have to tell me?”

“I’m… well, first I’m sorry I hadn’t talked to you sooner.” Harry forgave him in a heartbeat. “And also you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to think of me differently after I tell you this.”

“There’s nothing you could do that would ever make me stop being friends with you.” He said sincerely.

“Even if I murdered someone?” He joked.

“Depends on who you murdered.” They both laughed lightly. “So, what is it? _Did_ you murder someone?” He teased.

Draco rolled his eyes. “No. I- I’m… “ He took a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

“Ooooh, that’s why you never told me who you fancied.”

“You- you’re okay with it?” Draco asked incredulously.

“Of course I’m okay with it. My uncles are gay, you’ve met them. Sirius and Remus remember?” Draco nodded as he relaxed into the chair. “Now will you tell me who you fancy?”

Draco smirked. “Nope.”

The next day they were back to normal. Harry was sitting cross legged on the floor, paper scattered around him as Draco was hanging upside down on his bed reading a book. The conversation veered in the direction of crushes, as it so often did.

“Hey, why don’t who ask out that Blaise guy?” Draco scrunched up his nose. “What? Is he not your type?”

Draco shook his head. “I mean, he’s attractive and all, but who would want to go out with me?”

“Who wouldn’t” Draco set the book on his stomach and arched an eyebrow at Harry. “What? You’re a handsome bloke. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” The blond quickly picked his book up again and hide his face, but not before Harry saw a blush start to form on his face.

Wait a minute, could Harry possibly be the guy that Draco has fancied all these years? It couldn’t be… or could it?

Harry found himself thinking about it all week. It all made some sort of sense, but Harry didn’t find himself bothered by the fact that Draco might fancy him. He’d always found his friend quite attractive, however, he never thought of him in _that_ way. Maybe he should start.

By the end of the day, Harry concluded that he liked Draco back. They were in Harry’s room doing homework, as usual.

“Hey, Draco.” He hummed in response. “I think I’m bisexual.”

This seemed to peak his interests because he closed his book and looked intently at Harry. “What makes you say that?”

“Because I fancy a guy.”

Draco cleared his throat and picked his book back up. “Do I know him?” He asked weakly.

“Quite well, actually.”

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. “Well, who is he?”

“You’ll find out. I’m going to call him now to ask him out.”

“Okay.” Draco said skeptically. Harry grabbed his phone and called. The phone in Draco’s pocket started going of. At first he looked shocked then his face softened into a smile as he answered the phone.

“Hi, Draco.” Harry smiled cheekily across the room.

“Hello, Harry.” He said after rolling his eyes fondly.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

“Yes, of course I would, you prat.” They laughed as they both went to hang up the call. Harry made his way over to him and plonked himself on the floor next to Draco.

“Even though we’re dating now, I still need help with my maths homework.” He said, leaning against the taller boy.

Draco leaned onto Harry’s shoulder before rolling his eyes and dragging Harry’s maths work onto his lap. “You’re hopeless, Potter.”


	22. Identity Crisis

“Shut up. We need to talk.” Harry said as he stormed into the room and plonked himself next to his ex-enemy, Draco Malfoy.

“I didn’t say anything.” He replied as he closed his book. “What’s up with you?”

“I just… I don’t think I belong in Gryffindor.” He folded his arms across his chest and leaned into the sofa.

Malfoy sat up and turned to face Harry. “What do you mean? You’re the most Gryffindor person I know. You’re basically a walking stereotype. What other house would you be in?”

“Well,” He sat up so that he was now in line with Malfoy. “Slytherin.” Malfoy cracked a genuine smile and started laughing. Harry shoved him angrily, though he continued to laugh. “I’m serious, Malfoy. I think I should’ve been put in Slytherin.”

Malfoy shook his head and let the laughter die out. “Look, Potter, if you were meant to be in Slytherin then the sorting hat would’ve put you in Slytherin.”

“It _did_ want to put me in Slytherin.”

Malfoy looked intrigued by the new piece of information. “How do you know?”

“The hat told me I’d do great in Slytherin, but I told it I didn’t want to be in that house. Now I’m not so sure I made the right choice.”

“How come you didn’t want to be in Slytherin? I mean, you barely knew anything about the school.” He asked, sounding offended.

“Well, I met you and you were a prat.” Draco opened his mouth to counter, but Harry didn’t let him. “Don’t deny it. You were a pain in the neck back then.” Malfoy nodded his head, agreeing and urging Harry to continue.”I guess I just didn’t want to be in the same house as you.”

“Not picking a house because of one person. Sounds pretty Gryffindor to me.” He smirked. “Besides, why do you want to be in Slytherin? Besides it being the best house, obviously.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Literally all of you are sarcastic. No one here understands my sarcasm and I hate having to explain that I’m not being rude.” He folded his arms again and grumpily sat back against the couch.

Draco thought of a moment, looking incredulously at Harry. “You don’t want to be in Gryffindor… because you can’t be sarcastic?” Harry nodded. “Harry, I don’t think that’s it.” He said, leaning back next to Harry and wrapping an arm around him. “I just think you’re having a tiny identity crisis.”

Harry looked up at him, not bothered by the closeness as they had done this a couple of times. “Really?”

“Absolutely. Listen, you’re as much a Gryffindor as anyone else in the house is. Just because you don’t fit _every_ ideal of the house doesn’t mean you don’t belong there.” He reassured him, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

“It doesn’t”

“No. All that matters is that you are proud to call yourself a Gryffindor, though I don’t know why you would.”

Harry chuckled and leaned his head on Malfoy’s shoulder. “Thanks, Draco.”

“Anytime.”


	23. Why Do You Love Me?

Tears were rolling down his face after Harry had left. Draco Malfoy was sitting on his couch, sobbing into his hands. What was wrong with him? The date went amazing. Harry had even told him he loved him and Draco had said it back. They ended up snogging right where he sat. Yet, at some point, Draco started wondering how Harry could love him.

After the sobs had quieted down, he stood and wiped his eyes. “Merlin.” He jumped, clutching his chest as he turned around to see Harry standing there. “What are you doing here?” He asked and tried his best not to sound like he’d been crying.

“Um, I forgot my cloak.” He said, pointing to the armchair where it lay. He picked it up and handed it to Harry. Harry took it, an expression of worry still plagued his face. “Did I… do something wrong? If I didn’t I swear I didn’t mean to-”

Draco cut him off. “No no no.” He walked up to him and sat him down on the couch where he had been only minutes earlier. “Harry, darling, you didn’t do anything wrong, okay?”

“Are- are you sure? Because if I did-”

Draco shook his head. “I promise you didn’t do anything to upset me.” He whispered. Harry put a comforting hand on Draco’s knee, staring at him as if silently asking him what was wrong. Draco sighed. “Why do you love me?”

Harry looked shocked for a moment. “Well, I just do.” Draco sighed again, evidently not satisfied with the answer. “I can’t really explain it. I just know that I love you. I know it’s not the most articulate answer but…” He trailed off.

“You could be with anyone else. I’m a Malfoy. A Death Eater-”

“Ex- Death Eater.” Harry corrected.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I bullied you for years. Broke your nose once.”

“I sliced you open. Almost killed you.”

“Yeah, but you saved me.”

“And you saved me.”

“You don’t get it, Potter!” He groaned and jumped up from the sofa. “I’m wasting your time! You could be with someone better, like Ginny or Neville or-”

“Ginny’s gay, Draco.” He stood up so that they were level again. “I have been told all my life what is good and what is bad for me. Not anymore. As long as you want me, I’ll want you. I bloody fell in love with you, didn’t I?” He reached for Draco’s hand, but Draco flinched away. His face was now covered in tears again. “If you don’t want me, just say the words and I’ll leave.”

Draco shook his head, unable to speak because if he opened his mouth he would sob. He sat down and dropped his head in his hands, calming himself down by breathing in and out. Harry sat next to him, rubbing a hand on his back. “I’m a Malfoy.” He choked out. “A pathetic, cowardly Malfoy. How can you even stand to be around me?”

Harry kissed his cheek softly. “You are a brilliant, brave man, whom I love. You’re so far from cowardly, so far from pathetic. It took guts to let Voldemort live in your home. Staying on a side you don’t want to be on to protect your family. It took guts to lie, and say you weren’t sure it was me that night. You’re are not a coward, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco stared at him for a moment. “I love you.” He mumbled, tears streaming down his face.

“I love you too.” He kissed him sweetly. “But I really do need to go.” He kissed Draco goodbye and apparated away. Draco leaned back against his sofa, smiling lightly to himself when he heard a loud _crack_. He turned around and Harry was again standing there. “I forgot my cloak again.”


	24. Yule Ball

“Potter!” Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy strutting towards him from across the lawn. “I hear you don’t have a date for the Yule Ball. Not that I would expect anyone to say yes to you.” He smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Actually, I haven’t asked anyone yet. And for your information, I’ve been asked multiple times.” Draco was about to retort, but Harry stopped him. “No, not by the same person.”

“Well, if you put it off any longer you’ll be walking into the Ball without a date. That’ll be a laugh. Maybe you should just go alone.” He said, looking at his nails with an expression of satisfaction on his face.

“Well, actually I was going to ask you.”

Draco looked up at him, shock registered on his face before he covered it up again. “Ha ha, very funny, Potter.”

“I’m being serious. Will you go to the ball with me?” He asked more formally.

A blush creeped up Draco’s neck. “Me? Go with you?” He asked, still trying to figure out what was happening. Harry nodded and smiled at him. “A- and this isn’t a prank or anything?” He asked in a voice that was higher than normal.

“Nope. I like you and I want to go to the ball with you, is all.”

Draco looked down at his feet, fiddling with his fingers. “I, um, well yeah. Tha- that sounds good.” He looked up so Harry could see that his face was tinted a light pink.

“Great.” Harry smiled and he swore he saw the corner of Draco’s mouth twitch up. “So, we should meet up around half past six in the entrance hall.”

Draco nodded. “And you know how to dance, right?”

Harry thought for a moment. “W- well. Not really, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

Draco shook his head, forgetting his nerves for a moment. “No no no. See, you’re going to the Ball with _me_. I have a reputation to uphold.” He said, standing up straight again and holding his head high. “I think I should teach you. It’s the only way to ensure that your dancing meets my standards.”

Harry laughed softly. Draco blushed again and smiled at him nervously. “I would love to have you teach me to dance.” He smiled. Harry checked his watch. “Oh sorry, I have to go. I promised to meet Ron and Hermione to discuss what the egg clue is.”

“Good luck with that.”

Harry nodded. “Listen, owl me the time and place for those lessons. I’m looking forward to them.” He kissed his cheek and took off, turning around at just the right moment to find Draco blushing lightly and smiling to himself.


	25. When Will My Husband Return From the War?

“Draco, can I talk to you for a second?” Harry asked his boyfriend of three years, who was currently levitating the dishes back to their proper places.

“Sure, babe.” He closed all the cupboards with a flourish of his wand and turned to face Harry. “About what?” Harry sat him down and drew in a deep breath. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you.” Draco teased.

Harry eased a bit at the joke. “No, of course not.” He took another breath, trying to figure out how he was going to say this. “You know that case that no one can crack? The one in America?” Draco nodded. “Well, they’re rounding up the best Aurors for the job and-”

“And obviously you got picked.” Draco finished for him. He reached across the table and grabbed Harry’s hand. “How long will you be gone?” He asked, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“A year.” He answered.

Draco nodded, still not meeting his eyes. “A year.” He sighed. “When do you leave?”

“Two weeks.”

Draco let out a shaky laugh. “I’m not going to see you for a year?” Harry noticed his eyes start to water, which in turn made his eyes water. He stood up and hugged him tightly.

“We still have two weeks together. Let’s make it worth while, huh?” Draco placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Why don’t we go out tonight? We haven’t done that in a while.”

Draco smiled softly. “I’d like that.”

The two weeks seemed to pass in a heartbeat. Suddenly it was the day before and Draco was helping Harry pack. “Apparently they call muggles No-Majes in the U.S.” Harry said as he packed his muggle clothing.

“Bit dull. Maybe you should stay. I mean, who wants to go to such a dull country anyway?” Draco stated.

Harry chuckled. “They also have something called MACUSA, which is apparently the Magical Congress of the United States of America. You’ve got to admit, that’s a lot cooler than Ministry of Magic.”

Draco tried to find something wrong with the name, but he couldn’t. “Stupid America.” He muttered.

Harry smiled fondly at him and made his way over to his sulking boyfriend, straddling him. He kissed him lustfully. “I forgot, I haven’t given you your going away present.”

Draco smirked. “And what might that be?”

Harry just wiggled his eyebrows and hopped off him. “You’ll see once we finish packing.” Draco had never moved faster in his life.

It was a couple hours later. Harry had given Draco his “present” and they were both lying in bed, panting heavily. The blonde had cuddled up next to Harry, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m going to miss you.” He mumbled.

“At least now you have some hickeys to remember me by.” Draco laughed, the sound was muffled by Harry’s skin. The two men fell asleep peacefully.

The morning arrived most unwelcome. They stayed in bed as long as they could, holding each other until it was time for the inevitable to happen. They got dressed in silence, both afraid of spilling tears if they spoke. The clock struck ten and they knew that Harry had to Apparate to the airport. Draco, who had been hold up quite well all morning, suddenly broke into tears.

Harry broke seconds later and pulled him into a hug. “I love you so much, Draco. So much.” He let out a strangled sob. “Fuck, I hate this. I’ll be back soon okay? It’s just a year.” Draco tightened his grip on him, still sobbing to hard to say anything. “I’ll write you everyday, I promise.” He thought of the poor owls that would have to fly across the sea and corrected himself. “Well, every week. Bloody wizard communication.”

Draco laughed sadly. “You better.” He had managed to stop crying and held Harry at arms length. “I love you, Harry. Promise me you won’t meet some American boy and run off with him?”

Harry gave him a watery smile. “I promise. I only have eyes for you.” Harry checked his watch. “Shit, I have to go.” Tears started running down Draco’s face again. “A year will pass by before you know it. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Harry kissed him desperately before Disapparating. Draco found it hard to sleep for the next few weeks. It was weird not having Harry lay beside him, his rhythmic breathing lulling him to sleep.

For the most part, the year had went by pretty fast, though the last two months were excruciating. The day finally came when the two boyfriends would be reunited. Draco had it all planned out. Snogging was definitely on the top of the list (amongst other things… it’s been a year, don’t judge him). Then was having lunch with Hermione and Ron, and finally having a picnic in the backyard with Teddy.

A clock, that was the same as the one Molly Weasley had in her kitchen only with different names, indicated that Harry was travelling and would be here any second. Draco’s heart started pounding. Moments later there was a crack heard from the living room. He ran as fast as he could and ended up tackling his boyfriend to the floor. “You’re back! You’re back! You’re actually back!”

Harry smiled up at his boyfriend, who was still hovering above him. “I missed you so much.” He pulled him down, so that he toppled onto him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “I never wanna leave you again.”

“Me neither.” He agreed, breathing him the scent that he had longed for all year. Harry had finally come home.


	26. Slytherin Tie

Harry and Draco were quickly getting dressed after having a bit of… fun in one of the empty classrooms while everyone was at dinner. “Ron and Hermione will be wondering where I am by now.” Harry stated.

Draco snorted. “Oh please, they’re too busy snogging nowadays to notice what’s going on.” Harry chuckled and kissed him deeply once more before leaving the dark room. He walked through the empty halls rapidly to join his friends at dinner. When he got there, he was too focused on Ron and Hermione to notice any of the gasps that came from the rest of the Great Hall.

Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione; Ron as captivated by his food as Hermione was with her book. It wasn’t until he greeted them that they looked up and gasped. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Harry, why-” As Hermione began to speak someone pulled him up from the seat. Harry turned and he was face to face with his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. He looked a bit frightened, but annoyed at the same time, so Harry didn’t stop him when he began to pull him out of the Great Hall.

Once outside, Draco didn’t speak, but merely held up a Gryffindor tie; _his_ Gryffindor tie. Harry looked down at the one he was wearing and realized he was wearing a Slytherin tie. He must have grabbed the wrong one when they were getting dressed. The gasps and strange looks from Ron and Hermione suddenly made sense now. He didn’t know how he didn’t see all the confused glances when he first walked into the hall.

“Do you think they’ll know?” Draco asked, trying to conceal the nerves in his voice.

Harry shrugged, beginning to remove the tie. “Maybe. Would that be so bad? I mean, think about it. We could hold hands while walking to our classes. We could go on dates. Do all the things normal couples do.” Harry took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“I don’t know, Harry. What if they think I just gave you some sort of potion? Or- or that I’m forcing you to do this?”

Harry sighed and kissed him softly. “Who cares what they think? I’m Harry Freaking Potter, if I want to snog you in front of the whole school then I bloody will.” He proclaimed, handing Draco’s tie back over to him. “With your permission, of course.” He added.

Draco looked like he was deep in thought as he put his tie back on. “Okay.” He said after a while.

“Okay?” Harry inquired, not quite sure what he was getting at.

“Kiss me in front of the whole school.” He clarified, pointing in the direction of the Great Hall, where all the students (and probably some of the faculty) were probably discussing the strange exchange that occurred between Harry and Draco a few minutes ago.

Harry smiled slightly and pulled Draco back into the hall after putting his own tie on. Everyone seemed to fall silent as the boys faced each other, silently asking the other if they were ready. Then, Harry kissed Draco softly. An outbreak of murmurs and cheers took place. Harry swore he heard someone shout “I knew it!”. He chuckled against his boyfriend’s lips. They stopped to breath, resting their foreheads together and smiling dopily. Soon after they were dragged apart by their friends.

“Malfoy?”

“Oh sush, Ron!”

Harry laughed heartily. “Yes, Malfoy.” He answered, looking in the direction of his not-so-secret-boyfriend. Draco was blushing hard, laughing with Pansy. He looked to Harry and as their eyes met, both boys knew that everything would be okay.


	27. Project Partners

“Now everyone, listen here while I tell you what your project will be about.” Said Slughorn. Harry wasn’t really paying attention, he just hoped that Hermione would explain the whole thing to him later. He was thinking, as he usually was these days, about the war and of all the people that should be sat around him, but weren’t. If only he had destroyed the horcruxes earlier, or if he had told the people in the Order about their mission Voldemort would’ve been dead much sooner. His trance was broken when the chair next to him scraped on the floor. He looked up to see the tall figure of Draco Malfoy place himself in it.

“So, I say we-” He started before he saw Harry’s confused face staring at him. Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes. “You weren’t listening, were you?” Harry shook his head. “Well, Potter, if you had been paying attention you would’ve known that we got partnered up for the project.”

Harry groaned and thumped his head on the desk. “No.”

“I’m not exactly thrilled about this either,” Harry heard a little moroseness in his voice. “But we both have to deal with this, okay? I say we put our little petty school rivalry in the past. Deal?” Malfoy held out his hand.

Harry took it hesitantly. “Fine.”

“Alright then. We’ll meet in the library at six.” Malfoy stated. He then grabbed his bag and strutted out the door.

Harry left the common room at ten to six. He walked into the library with five minutes to spare, only to find Malfoy already sitting at a table in the back with papers and books scattered all over. “I never expected you to be so messy, Malfoy.” He teased as he sat down across from him.

Draco looked up and rolled his eyes when he spotted that it was Harry who made the comment. “This is nothing. You should see my room.” He retorted and went back to work.

“Is that the project?” Harry asked. Malfoy nodded. “Shouldn’t I be helping with that?”

“Not with the writing. I don’t trust you with that.”

“What is the project about?”

“The effect of a certain ingredient on different potions. We got Murtlap Essence. We need to go get the potions we need to test it on from Slughorn, but I thought you should do that seeing as you’re Slughorn’s Potions Prince.” Draco smirked.

“That’s certainly one of your more creative nicknames for me.” Harry said as he stood up and sat back down next to Malfoy.

He scoffed. “All of my nicknames are creative, thank you very much.”

Harry chuckled softly, making Draco’s head shoot up and look at him. “Some are better than others. ‘The Chosen Captain’; ‘The Boy Who Scored’. Not your best work, I must say.”

Draco cleared his throat. “In my defense, I only ever called you those once so-” He trailed off, clearing his throat again. “Anyway, you should go get the potions from Professor Slughorn while I finish up writing the theory.” Harry nodded. Things went a little better once he came back. They started with Polyjuice Potions which brought up the story of how in second year, Ron and him snuck into the Slytherin common room as Crabbe and Goyle.

“I knew it! Though I kinda figured when Crabbe’s hair started turning red.” The conversation just flowed from then on. They hardly ever got to testing any of the other potions. Harry had realized in that time together that Draco wasn’t too bad after all. He was actually quite funny and kind when he wanted to be.

They walked back to the common room together after cleaning everything up. Harry was giggling about something Draco had said. The blonde smiled softly. Harry decided he looked a lot better with a smile in place of a sneer. “I should get some sleep. Same time tomorrow?” Draco asked.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Harry waved at him as he left then spotted Hermione by the fireplace. He plonked himself in an armchair next to her. “Hey.” He greeted a smiling Hermione. “Why are you so cheerful?”

“You are so smitten!” She said.

“What? I am not.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Please, what was with that scene when you entered the room? That smile you gave him? It’s the same way you acted around Ginny in sixth year.”

“This is completely different!” He snapped back.

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.” She shut her book and made her way up to the girls dormitory.

Harry thought about what she said all night. He couldn’t possible fancy Draco. Yeah, they set aside their differences and yeah he thought Draco was attractive, but that doesn’t mean anything. He could find his friend attractive and not like him in that way. So what if he thought Draco’s smile made him look more handsome? Or that he laugh was possibly the best sound he’d ever heard? Or that he wanted to run his hands through his perfect hair to see if it was really as soft as it looked? That doesn’t mean he- okay maybe he did fancy Draco Malfoy.

Though Harry wasn’t sure about his hypothesis until the next day when he saw his friend in the library. Draco looked up and greeted him with a smile which made Harry’s heart skip a beat. There was no denying that he had a crush on the tall boy. Harry smiled back nervously. They worked and passed their usual banter back and forth.

“So, have you ever dated anyone other than Pansy?” Harry wondered aloud.

Draco laughed beautifully, making Harry swoon. “Me and Pansy? No no no. We’re just friends. We’ve always been just friends.”

“Oh, you guys seem so close.”

“Yeah. She’s like a sister to me. Besides she’s a lesbian.” He said casually and continued writing the results of adding Murtlap essence to a calming draught.

“Oh. Well, have you had any girlfriends then?” He altered his question.

“Seeing as I’m gay, no I have not.” Harry took a moment to silently thank Merlin for this. Finally, something was going right in his life. “Is my sexuality amusing to you, Potter?” He asked bitterly.

Harry realized that he had been smiling slightly and quickly wiped it off his face. “No, of course not.”

“Then what were you smiling about? Ashwinder eggs?”

“No. It’s just- I’m not-”

“Well, spit it out.”

“I like you.” He blurted out. “I fancy you and I was just happy that I might have a shot.”

Draco stared at him for a moment. “Oh.”

Harry cleared his throat. “So anyway, we should get back to the-” He got interrupted when Draco kissed him. Harry automatically put a hand on his neck and pulled him closer. Draco pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. Both boys started giggling and kissed once more. “I can’t believe I just kissed Draco Malfoy.”

Draco laughed. “Well, believe it.”


	28. Heart's Desire

After Professor Slughorn had uttered those fateful words, Harry felt like he might faint. The potion he was to make was something about heart’s desire or whatever, he wasn’t really paying attention until he caught a bit of what the potion would do if he succeeded. Harry could easily just butcher the potion, however he couldn’t afford another failing grade. It was settled, he’d have to try his best.

For the first time since eighth year started, Harry’s mind wasn’t focused on the tall blonde in the front of the classroom. Slughorn told them to start brewing and everyone took out their ingredients. Harry inhaled deeply before starting what would surely bring about his end. Who knew that after killing the darkest wizard of all time his downfall would be caused by humiliation and rejection?

With shaky fingers, he brewed his potion. He swore silently to himself as he read the instructions. It looked like it was exceptionally easy to make and getting anything below an Exceeds Expectations would be laughable. After about a dozen times of Hermione asking if he was okay and Ron poking fun as to who his heart’s desire might be, he finished the potion. Harry looked up from his cauldron to see that little colourful orbs had appeared over the other students potions and zoomed across the room to the closed door. It seemed as though the orbs were solid and could not force their way through the wood.

Harry smiled softly at his best friends when he saw their orbs fuse together. The colour shined brighter than any of the other orbs in the room. Ron’s face burned red. Even after they’d been dating for a few months he still got extremely flustered. Hermione laughed and pulled him into a side hug after kissing his cheek. Harry suddenly remembered his own potion. He noticed that his orb (that was a deep scarlet) was halfway across the room. He ran after it, catching it just in time, though it’s pull felt almost magnetic.

Harry tried his best to pull it back to his seat in the back, panting slightly. He look over at Draco, who was also holding his orb, unlike the others how had merely let them float by the door. Harry got distracted as he so often did when the blonde was involved. His grip on the orb slackened and it slipped from his hand. He wasn’t quick enough this time, watching in despair as it zoomed up to Draco. The boy was too focused on his orb to notice Harry’s floating next to him.

Harry slowly made his way up to it, hoping the movement wouldn’t attract Draco’s attention. He held his hand out and prepared to snatch it, however it moved at the last second, nudging up against Draco’s shoulder. Harry stood, petrified, as Draco turned. He looked at the red ball and then at Harry. His eyes widened, putting his unoccupied hand over his mouth.

He looked around and saw that the other students, along with the professor, were staring intently. The classroom was silent. He looked at his glowing scarlet orb then to Draco’s shocked face then down at his feet.

“Harry.” He heard him say quiety. Harry kept his gaze fixed on his shoes. “Harry, look at me.” He slowly lifted his head, but wouldn’t meet Draco’s eyes. He felt too ashamed. Draco held up his orb, which Harry now saw was mint green, and let it go. It hovered for a moment before colliding with his own. The reaction caused the light to be so bright that Harry had to shield his eyes. It dulled down, so he could properly see Draco again. He had a shy smile playing on his lips as he started down at the collided orbs. Harry grinned at him. Perhaps after all he’s been through, something good was bound to happen, and he couldn’t be more happy that Draco was his something good.


	29. Seven Minutes In Heaven

The eighth years were playing truth or dare, as they so commonly did on friday afternoons. Most were already drunk and some of them barely had any clothes on at that point. Draco was very aware of the shirtless Harry that was sat right next to him as the bottle spun. Hermione had just been dared to give Ron a hickey (which she did with much enthusiasm) and the bottle landed on Harry.

“I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Draco.” She commanded without any hesitation. Harry blushed, not meeting Draco’s eye.

“What? Is that another sort of muggle game?” Draco questioned.

Dean Thomas snickered. “It’s where you go into a closet with someone for seven minutes and do whatever you please.” He winked. Draco felt a blush creeping up his neck. Knowing Harry, he would probably accept the dare. It didn’t surprise him when Harry stood up and beckoned for Draco to do the same. He didn’t have to do anything with him, they’d just sit there in silence until the seven minutes were up.

Or so he thought. As soon as the door closed Harry slammed him up against the wall and snogged him hard. Draco could taste the Firewhiskey on his tongue as he kissed back. He couldn’t believe it. He, Draco Malfoy, was kissing Harry Potter. He felt Harry go to unbutton his shirt, but stopped him.

“Wait.” He told Harry, pushing him off gently. Harry looked a little disappointed. “As much as I would love for this to continue, we only have about,” He checked his watch. “Three minutes and let me assure you, what you had in mind definitely takes longer than three minutes.” Harry blushed, to which Draco laughed. “You could always come by my dorm. I don’t have a roommate, so we could finish this.”

He kissed Harry again, slowly this time, before a knock came at the door. “Okay, boys. Times up.” Draco walked out first, an air of pride surrounding him. Next came Harry who was still blushing softly.

Draco never realized how predictable Harry was, but he wasn’t surprised to see him at his door later that night.


	30. Two Stags

Harry watched as Draco attempted to cast a Patronus Charm for the fifth time that afternoon. They had practiced twice before and, to Harry’s surprise, Draco wasn’t as bad as he thought Draco would be. It had been a bit of a surprise when Malfoy had first come up to him to ask for lessons. Sure, the war was over but the tension between the two boys was still very much there. They never acted on it though, both respecting each other for their efforts in the war. They decided to leave each other alone.

After these two sessions with Draco, Harry found himself actually wanting to be friends with the blonde. He never realised how funny he was. Or how he had the same sense of humour as Harry (which none of his other friends really understood). He also just liked being around him, it made Harry feel happy for the first time since the war ended.

Draco slumped down on the chair next to him, clearly exhausted. “I’m convinced that this is impossible.” He groaned.

Harry smiled softly. “It’s a hard spell. Most fully grown wizards can’t even perform it.” Harry reassured him.

“But you can.”

Harry smirked. “Maybe you’ll just have to get used to the fact that I’m better than you at something, Malfoy.”

Draco scoffed. “You wish, Potter.” Harry quirked an eyebrow, still smirking cheekily at him. He scoffed again and got up. “Don’t be ridiculous, Potter. How could you ever be better at magic than me?” He muttered. Draco spoke the incantation loud and clear. At first it was just mist, Harry watched Draco’s determined face as he thought on his memory. Then antlers were  visible from the shield. Four hooved legs followed and suddenly a stag was leaping around the room.

Draco jumped for joy in finally accomplishing the task, until he realised what it meant. He stopped abruptly and blushed. It took Harry a bit longer to understand, but he got there eventually. He looked over that Draco who wouldn’t meet his eye. “Well, thanks for teaching me.” Draco said meekly before walking at a quick pace for the door.

“Draco, wait!” He exclaimed desperately as Draco placed a hand on the door knob. He hesitated for a moment before turning around. Harry got up from his seat and walked over to him. His heart was pounding in his ears as he stopped in front of the slightly taller boy. Without thinking, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and kissed him.

They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together. Draco was wearing the biggest smiled he had ever seen. Once it started to dull down, Harry pulled him into another kiss, hoping to see that smile again.


	31. St. Mungo's

“Okay Mr. Potter, Healer Malfoy will be with you in a second.” Harry thanked the nurse and she left. He only realized what she said once she was gone. His eyes widened as the door opened to reveal platinum blonde hair that he was so familiar with.

“Okay, what seems to be the-” Malfoy paused abruptly. “Potter?” Harry sat up quickly and groaned at the white hot pain that shot through his body. “You probably shouldn’t move.” He commented in an amused voice. Harry offered him a sarcastic smile. “So, what happened?” Asked Malfoy, waving his wand over Harry’s body.

“I was working a case and I got hexed and I… fell down a hill.” Draco started to smile. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “A little unprofessional to laugh at a patient, isn’t it?” Said Harry, starting to grin.

Draco shook his head. “Sorry.” He tried to say through the laughter. “You have a broken rib and it looks like you sprained your ankle. Other than that it’s just cuts and bruises, but those I can fix easily.” He stated as he ran his thumb over a cut on Harry’s cheek.

Malfoy moved his wand slowly over Harry. “So you’re a healer now?” Asked Harry.

Draco nodded. “Yeah. It feels good to actually help people. I guess I felt like I needed to put some good out into the world. Probably just been spending too much time with Luna.”

Harry chuckled. “I think it’s admirable. Besides, Luna’s always right about these types of things.”

“What types of things?”

“About us. About who we are as people. I remember when I first got my job as an Auror she told me that I wouldn’t like it very much.”

“Well, she was wrong about that wasn’t she?” Draco had healed all his minor injuries and started looking through the cabinets for something to fix up the major ones.

“I don’t think she was. I’m kinda done with the whole ‘hero’ thing.” Harry told him truthfully.

Draco chuckled (which definitely did not make Harry’s heart skip a beat) and walked back over to bed where Harry laid. “I should think so. You saved the Wizarding World, I think it’s okay for you to take a break. Drink this.” He said, handing him a potion that Harry had no clue what it did.

He scrunched up his face in disgust which made Draco smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before.” Draco blushed as he poured out another potion. “It suits you.”

“Shut up and drink this.” He shoved the cup toward him though there was no real malice in his voice. “This may sting a bit.” With a wave of his wand, Harry felt his ankle crack back into place.

“Oh, that didn’t hurt at a- OW!” Draco smiled amusingly. “I’m guessing my rib is fixed.” Draco started laughing quietly. He muttered an apology which Harry graciously accepted.

“You’re all better now. Just try not to do anything too strenuous and take some days off from work.” He helped Harry sit up. “You need a break.”

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks.” He stood up so that he was eye to eye with Draco. “It was nice talking to you.”

Draco nodded. “And you, Potter.” Harry held out his hand for Draco to shake and he took it. Harry sighed and opened the door to leave. Draco stood there, smiling to himself when the door opened again.

“Hey, Draco.”

Draco grinned at the use of his first name. “Yes?”

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?”

“Like on a date?”

Harry smirked and nodded. “Yeah, like on a date. Does that scare you?”

Draco scoffed. “You wish.”


	32. Prank Wars

“Potter!” He heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy call out. Harry whipped his head around to see him storming down the hall, soaked from head to toe is water. He was fuming and shivering. Harry burst out laughing as he handed him the towel he had on hand for this occasion. “I cannot believe you pushed me into the lake! _The lake_! So immature! So unoriginal!”

Harry tried to stop laughing enough to speak, but failed. Draco groaned and stomped off towards his dorm. Harry smiled amusedly after the blonde boy. Ever since eighth year started, Harry and Draco’s rivalry had been more lighthearted than their previous years at Hogwarts. They had started with some light teasing, but they quickly got bored of that and so one day, Harry decided to switch the sugar with salt so that Draco would ruin his tea.

That was the first time he genuinely laughed after the war. He enjoyed the feeling so much that he decided to continue playing these practical jokes on Draco. Though he never expected the boy to retaliate, he did seem to be quite unsurprised when he rigged a snitch to explode upon touch. The explosion itself was harmless, though it startled Harry so much that he fell off his broom. He landed on the ground which someone had placed a cushioning charm on (he later found out that it was Draco who did it).

That was how their pranks went. Harry would always make him new tea or hand him a towel or anything to make him feel better after the prank. As did Draco. Harry had taken a certain liking to him and he was still very impressed whenever Malfoy pranked him. They were always so creative and clever, Harry wondered how he came up with them.

It was nearing Halloween when Draco had asked if he wanted to carve pumpkins with him. Harry agreed of course, always looking for an excuse to be around him. Draco had led Harry to an empty classroom, seeing as it was too cold outside and neither of them fancied getting sick at the moment.

Harry pulled out his wand and was shocked when he saw Draco pull out two large knives. “You’re not gonna kill me, are you?” He joked.

“Not today.” He retorted in a way that would make anyone else think he was serious, though Harry knew he was being sarcastic. He set down the pumpkins on a table and handed Harry one of the knives. “I thought it would be more fun if we didn’t use magic.” Harry nodded in agreement and set off to take the top off of the pumpkin. Both boys had finished and began to scoop out the insides with their hands.

Only Draco wasn’t doing that. He had scooped out some of the pumpkin guts and was staring at it in his hand then looked up at Harry with a smirk. Harry understood what was coming.

“Don’t you da-” Draco had thrown the guts at Harry’s face before he even got the sentence out. Harry huffed out an annoyed breath and calmly took off his glasses. He set them aside before scooping out more of the insides and throwing them hard at Draco. He gasped in surprise.

It soon looked like a pumpkin massacre in there. All the guts were splattered on the walls and floor. Some even got on the ceiling. Draco was about to throw some more at Harry when he slipped and fell. Harry laughed and Draco tripped him so that he landed right on top of him. He laughed as Harry glared at him. However, soon they realised how close they were. Harry looked down at Draco’s lips and wondered if they’d taste like pumpkins. Only one way to find out. Harry leaned in without thinking and pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly. He felt Draco’s arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer.

Draco was right, this was way more fun without magic.


	33. Welcome To The Family

“Come on, Draco. They’re going to love you, I promise.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist from behind and kissed his cheek, trying to sooth his boyfriend.

“What if they don’t?” Draco asked as he nervously fixed his tie in the mirror. He’d never met the Potter’s before and he was extremely nervous, knowing that their families never got along. “I mean, I’m a Malfoy. You really think they’re going to like me?”

Harry sighed. “I know my mom will love you. My dad might take a while, but he’ll open up eventually.” He turned Draco around and kissed him. Harry smiled at him and softly pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Draco smiled back, what would he do without him? “Oh, and my dad might make really bad jokes, so just ignore him. And also my uncles might be there which would make that worse. I usually tune it out whenever my Dad and Uncle Sirius are in the same room together. Good luck with that.”

“Well, that makes me feel better.” Draco commented sardonically. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

They Apparated to Godric’s Hollow where Harry’s parents lived. Harry was just about to knock on the door when Draco stopped him. “Wait. Give me a second.” He took a deep breath. Harry put a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“Hey, can I tell you something?” Draco nodded. “I know for a fact that they’ll love you. You know why?” Draco shook his head. “Because I love you. I love you so much, Draco.”

His boyfriend seemed to calm down a bit. “I love you too, Harry.” They kissed softly, not realising that Lily Potter was standing on the other side of the door, listening. She smiled softly as she heard her son speak so kindly, so full of love. It reminded her of the way James spoke to her before she met his parents.

There was a knock on the door that pulled her out of her trance. James and Sirius ran to open it and Remus walked calmly behind, shaking his head fondly at the two men. Lily opened the door and hugged her son.

“Well, don’t hog him.” James joked. He pulled Harry inside just as Lily let go of him, hugging him and asking how he’d been. Sirius did the same with Draco, pulling him into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

“How’s my favourite nephew doing?” He asked and let Draco go. He stumbled to regain his balance and straightened himself up, fixing his hair. Harry smiled amusedly at the slytherin. He looked like a snake that just wandered into a lion’s den.

“I’ve been good.” Draco answered. “Until you attacked me.” He muttered under his breath.

“Mom. Dad. This is my boyfriend, Draco.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Potter.” He held out a hand for them to shake. Before Lily shook his hand, she turned to her husband and pointed a finger at him.

“Don’t do it.” She scolded, knowing he was about to mimick Draco’s posh accent. James scoffed like he was going to defend himself, but then thought better of it and closed his mouth.

“Nice to meet you too, Draco. Harry has told us so much about you.” Draco smiled at her, grateful for her kindness. “And this is Sirius, James’s boyfriend-” Harry’s father lightly slapped her shoulder. “I mean, best friend. And the only other sane member of this family besides myself is Sirius’s husband, Remus.” She told him, pointing to where Remus was leaning against the wall. He waved at Draco, smiling lightly at him.

“Or as I like to call him, the second hottest person on earth.” Sirius stated and slung an arm around his husband.

“Who’s the first?” Draco asked.

“Me, obviously.” He said, flipping his hair.

“Woah woah wait.” James interrupted. “You don’t think I’m the hottest person on earth?” He asked, looking offended.

“You’re the third hottest, Prongsy.” Sirius winked at him.

“Boyfriends. Told you.” Lily told Draco in a quiet voice. Draco chuckled softly.

The evening had been quite fun and relaxing. The only thing that bothered Draco was that Harry’s father had never talked directly to him. The night was coming to a close when James pulled Draco aside, Lily eyeing him nervously but he sent her a signal that there was nothing to worry about. It was almost creepy how similar Harry and James looked. Draco felt like he was looking at an older version of his boyfriend. Though Harry’s father didn’t have those bright emerald eyes that he adored so much.

“So, you and Harry are pretty serious, huh?” He asked. Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “He seems to really love you. It reminds me a lot of how Sirius and Remus were when they first got together. I can’t say I’m surprised you ended up together though, he was always talking about you, even before you became friends. Anyway, I just wanted to say welcome to the family.”

Draco smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

“Please, call me James.” He pulled the blonde into a hug.

“Oh are we hugging?” He heard Sirius say and join in. “Hey, Evans! Get in here!” He called out. Lily walked in and laughed.

“Boys, you’re smothering the poor lad.” She said and pulled on her husband so he’d let go.

Remus walked in next. “Come now, Pads. I’m sure Draco has had enough of you for one evening.” Sirius detached himself from his nephew and leeched onto Remus instead.

“Can you ever have enough of me, Moony?”

He laughed and kissed his husband on the cheek. “Definitely.”


	34. Welcome To The Family Part 2

Harry was up all night, thinking intently as his boyfriend slept soundly on his chest. They were going to tell Draco’s parents about their relationship tomorrow and he could not be more nervous. Sure, him and Narcissa got on great. Even met up for tea once in awhile. However, though he’d never admit it out loud, he was sort of intimidated by Draco’s father. It was this air of superiority that followed him wherever he went. A sort of regality.

“Hey,” he whispered and nudged Draco’s shoulder. “Hey, Draco.” Draco hummed, but didn’t open his eyes. “I need to talk to you.”

Draco sat up and yawned before he finally opened his eyes. “What time is it?” He asked sleepily. Draco groaned when he say the numbers on the digital clock and cuddled back up to Harry. “Can’t it wait until morning?” He whined.

“I’m nervous about meeting your parents.”

“That’s nice, dear. Now hush up and let me sleep.”

Harry nudged him again. “Draco,” He whined. “I’m serious. What if they don’t like me?” Draco propped himself up on his elbow and started down at the messy haired boy. He gave him a gentle kiss which Harry returned.

“Mother loves you, you know that. She always enjoys your little tea visits. You have nothing to be worried about okay?”

“What about your father?” He asked, trying not to sound anxious.

Draco smiled. “Aw Harry. Are you scared of my father?” He asked in a mocking tone and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Pft, no.” He scoffed. “Okay, maybe a little.” Draco chuckled. “I just want him to like me because, well, because I love you.” It was the first time he’d ever said it out loud. “And I kinda see this going somewhere.” He watched the Slytherin light up and flash him a smile that left him breathless.

“I love you too.” Draco told Harry and kissed him sweetly. “I’m sure my father will like you. It might take a while, but it’ll happen, okay?” Harry nodded. Draco pecked him quickly on the forehead before laying his head back on Harry’s chest. “Oh, Harry?”

Harry hummed.

“If you ever wake me up again, I will have to kill you.”

Despite what Draco said, Harry couldn’t help but worry all morning. He let the nerves overtake him, untying and retying his tie that Draco recommended he wear. Harry untied it for about the fifth time, groaning because it wasn’t coming out perfectly, when his boyfriend grabbed his wrists.

“Harry, honey, you’re going a bit insane.” Draco dropped his wrists and began to tie the tie for him. “There really is nothing to be worried about.” He finished the tying and started to sort out his collar. “I love you.” They kissed, which relaxed Harry a bit

“I love you too.”

They apparated to the Manor hand in hand and Draco knocked on the door. Narcissa answered, greeting her son with a hug. To Harry’s surprise, she pulled him into a hug too.

“Hello, Harry. How are you?” She asked politely.

“I’m great. How are you?”

“Good. Won’t you come in?” Harry nodded and they walked in. It was quite awkward when Mr. Malfoy joined the table. Draco placed a hand reassuringly on Harry’s knee as they made small talk.

“So,” Draco said after a while. “I wanted to tell you guys something. Well, _we_ wanted to tell you something.” He looked at Harry and inhaled deeply. “Harry and I are dating… and it’s pretty serious.” Harry braced himself for their reactions.

“Finally!” exclaimed Mr. Malfoy, much to Harry’s surprise. “For years, all I’ve been hearing is Potter this and Potter that. I’ve actually been wondering why you hadn’t mentioned him lately.” Harry grinned and turned to face Draco, who wore an expression of shock on his face. He noticed Harry looking at him and turned away, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Lucius!” Narcissa scolded him.

“Oops. Did I share too much?”

“Yeah,” Draco answered. “But most of my dignity is gone anyway.” Harry laughed freely to which his boyfriend glared daggers at him. After that the nerves and awkwardness seemed to settle down. Narcissa and Lucius kept telling embarrassing stories about Draco. Harry swore he was falling more and more in love with him with each story.

At one point, Narcissa gave Draco a book on potions and he started to smile widely while explaining the book to Harry. It was in that moment that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this dork.

In fact, he came back to the Manor a week later to ask for their blessings. Narcissa got all emotional and pulled him into a hug. Lucius walked out of the room when he announced it which worried him (like Lucius always did), but he can back with a small black box in his hand.

“This ring has been passed down in our family for generations.” He began, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous yet simple engagement ring. “I see how happy you make him. I’ve never seen him act like that towards another person before.” He placed the box in Harry’s hand. “You’d make a fine husband for our son.”

Harry smiled, not believing how positive their reactions were. Lucius stuck out a hand for Harry to shake, but he pushed that aside and hugged his future father-in-law. He pulled apart shortly after. “Sorry.”

“Not to worry, Potter. Welcome to the family.”


	35. Studying & Kisses

“Oh, here’s an easy one. What do you get when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Draco asked. They were studying for their last potions final, and if Harry wanted to be an Auror, he needed at least an Exceeds Expectations. Harry scrunched up his face in confusion. The Slytherin shook his head and sighed. “Draught of Living Death, Potter. This is first year stuff!”

“You’re doing it again.” Harry told him in a warning voice. Draco had a habit of making him feel about seven years old when it came to Potions. Harry despised it.

“Sorry. Okay, where can you find a bezoar?” Harry thought for a moment, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Um, the stomach of a… sheep?” Draco was smiling amusedly at him. “No no wait! A goat!” Draco beamed proudly, telling Harry that he was correct. Then he started laughing softly, a sound that made Harry’s stomach turn. “What?”

“You- you have a little mustard on your face.” Harry felt his face heat up as he attempted to wipe it off. “Other side, Harry.” Draco sometimes called him by his first name; Harry always considered himself lucky whenever he got to hear the sound. He tried again to wipe it off, but Draco just shook his head and smiled.

“For goodness sake, Potter.” He reached over and brushed his thumb over the corner of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s breath hitched at the action. Draco’s thumb lingered and he stared at Harry’s lip for a moment before clearing his throat and looking back down at his book, his face turning light pink. “Um, name two ingredients from polyjuice potion?”

“Lacewing flies and powdered bicorn horn.” Harry answered without hesitation.

“Very good.” He said meekly. “What about in-”

But he was cut off when Harry crashed his lips into Draco. The blonde dropped the parchment of revision questions and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Wow.” Draco mumbled. Harry smiled as he pressed his forehead against Draco. Studying just got way more interesting.


	36. Jealousy

“I can’t believe Potter is dating that she-weasel!” Draco groaned and threw himself on an armchair dramatically. “I mean, what does he even see in her!”

“Potter’s dating Ginny? I thought they broke up end of sixth year?” Pansy inquired.

Draco sneered. “They got back together. I hate it. They way they’re always snogging in public where everyone can see. It’s disgusting.” He crossed his arms and pouted. “Stupid Potter.” Pansy closed her book and smirked at him. “What?” He snapped.

“You’re jealous!”

Draco scoffed. “Oh please. I am not jealous.”

“Could you want him more?”

“I’m am not jealous, Pansy. I am envious. Jealousy is being protective of what you already have and since I do not have a Potter I cannot be jealous of the Weaslette.” He explained irritable. Just then Harry Potter walked in with Ginny Weasley. Draco glared at them while Pansy looked at her best friend sadly.

“Okay. I’m going to go to the library to study with Luna.” She told her boyfriend.

Harry smiled brightly at her, a smile that Draco always wished would be directed at him. Harry kissed her and she left. He sat down on the couch that Pansy was on, smiling softly to himself. The three of them had gotten close ever since Pansy and Hermione started going out. Draco flipped a page in his book forcefully.

“Isn’t she just great?” Harry sighed dreamily.

“Yeah she’s a real doll.” Draco said, trying to sound bored. Harry laughed. “What?”

“Nothing. That just reminded me of a joke Ginny told me. When is a doll not a doll?”

Draco didn’t answer, but flipped another page in his book violently, almost ripping it. Pansy turned around to face Harry and put on a smile. “When?”

“When it’s a dollar.” Harry started giggling and so did Pansy. Draco gave a fake, meek laugh, without taking his eyes off of his book. “You okay, Malfoy?”

Draco looked up. “Yeah I’m fine. Just tired.” He faked a yawn and shut his book. “I think I’m just gonna go to bed. Good night.” He left the room just as Hermione walked in. She sat next to Pansy who put her arms around her girlfriend.

“Hey.” She greeted them, kissing her girlfriend. “What’s up?” Pansy kissed her back, lingering a bit longer, hoping Harry would leave. Eventually he did so they pulled apart. Hermione smiled softly. “What was that for?”

“I wanted to get Potter to leave… also because I wanted to.”

Hermione giggled and kissed her nose. “Why did you want Harry to leave?”

Pansy smiled. “Draco likes Harry.” She sang.

Hermione jumped up and gave a yelp of excitement. “Oh that’s wonderful! I was talking to Harry and he said that he might have a crush on Draco. He says he’s thinking about breaking up with Ginny to ask him out.”

Pansy pulled her back down on the couch. “Do you know when he’s going to do it?”

Hermione nodded. “He said he’d do it by the end of the week.”

“That’s so great! Draco could really benefit from this. He has been obsessed with Potter since first year.”

Harry walked up to Ginny the next day and told her they needed to talk. “Actually, I need to talk to you too.” She said.

“Wanna say it at the same time?” He asked nervously. She nodded. “Okay, one… two… three!”

“I think we should break up!” They said at the same time. All the worry suddenly drained from their faces. They started laughing and hugged, patting each other on the back.

“Yeah. I really like Luna. Why did you wanna break up?” She asked.

“I like… someone. A boy.”

“Malfoy?”

Harry looked at her incredulously. “Y- yeah. How did you know?”

“Sweetie, everyone knows. Except for Draco, it seems.” Harry smiled and shook his head fondly.

Draco, who could not hear their conversations, was sneering at them. How dare they look so happy when he was so miserable? Pansy sat on the edge of Draco’s armchair as he stared angrily, flipping the pages of his book without even looking at it. “Draco, honey, let’s go for a walk. To take your mind off things.”

Draco sighed and got up. “Fine. Let’s go.” He took one more look back at Harry and Ginny and left the common room.

Pansy looked back at Hermione and winked before walking out. “Hey, Harry.” Hermione called out. “I wanna show you something. Come with me.” Before Harry could object, he was whisked away. They walked down the hallway (well Hermione walked, Harry was dragged) and stopped in a corridor that Harry had never seen before.

“So, what did you want to show me?”

“What?” Hermione asked, looking around the side of the hall.

“You said you wanted to show me something.”

“Oh, right. I-” She stopped once she heard Pansy and Draco walking down the hall. Harry looked like he wanted to talk again, but closed his mouth when he heard Draco start to speak. Hermione hid a smirk and leaned against the wall.

“So, how’s the crush going?” They heard Pansy say.

Draco laughed mirthlessly. “How do you think it’s going Pansy? It sucks seeing them together all happy.”

“Maybe things will turn around.”

“I doubt it. You’ve seen how happy he looks with her.” Draco groaned.

“What do you see in him anyway?”

“I know you’re gay, Pans, but are you blind?” Pansy’s chuckle echoed through the hall. “He’s just so nice, you know? Everyone’s been horrible to me and he just… well he doesn’t see me as a Death Eater like everyone else. Leave it to Harry Potter to see the best in people.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock before a wide smile spread across his face. Hermione silently celebrated on the success of her and Pansy’s plan. She watched Harry stare at the end of the hall where Draco was just behind the corner. He impulsively pushed himself off the wall and walked around the corner. Hermione, shocked, ran after him, not knowing what would happen if Draco found out they’d been listening to their conversation.

Pansy and Draco looked up at the sound of footsteps. Harry walked right up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Draco kissed back once he got over the shock, snaking his hands up Harry’s chest and into his hair. It was just as soft as Draco always thought it would be.

They pulled apart when they heard Pansy and Hermione high five. “You set this up, you little minx.” Draco told Pansy, who was smiling and jumping up and down in glee.

“Actually, most of it was Hermione’s idea.”

“Wow, Granger. Maybe you should’ve been in Slytherin.” Hermione smiled widely.

“Well, we’ll leave you guys to it.” Pansy pulled Hermione away and Draco turned back to face Harry.

He pulled Draco into another kiss. “Wait,” Draco pushed him back gently. “What about Ginny?”

“We broke up. Different interests.”

“Meaning?”

“She likes girl and I’m not one.” Draco nodded. “And also, I kinda like someone else.” The Slytherin smiled down at him.

“Really?”

Harry nodded. “He’s really sweet and funny and cute.”

“And here I was thinking you liked me.” Harry laughed and kissed him again.  


	37. Silver Doe

Harry took a deep breath and dived in. The water was freezing cold against his bare skin. He saw the sword glistening in the water, but as soon as he touched it the chain of the locket sprung up and choked him. All the breath was taken out of his lungs, and then everything went black.

“Potter. Potter wake up.” He heard a voice say. It sounded familiar though he couldn’t quite place it. Harry started to cough up some water before he looked up to see who the voice belonged to. He felt a warm, comforting hand on the small of his back as the mystery person helped him sit up. “Are you insane?”

Harry’s head shot up and he met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He leaped up and put as much distance between them as he could. “What are you doing here?”

“Relax, Potter. It’s just me. No one else is here. Besides, I’d expect a thank you after I just saved your life. What were you thinking jumping into that lake?”

“I was trying to get-” Harry trailed off when he saw the Sword of Gryffindor lying next to Malfoy. It was at this moment that he realized that the blonde was soaking wet. “You- you saved me? Why?”

“I ran away from home. I always knew I was on the wrong side of the war, so I decided to do something about it.” He shrugged. “Why do you need this thing anyway?” Draco asked, examining the sword.

Harry blinked at him a bunch of time, not believing that he was actually here. He must just be a hallucination from the sleep deprivation and the cold. “I needed it to destroy this.” Harry gestured to the locket.

Malfoy walked up to him and held it in his hand. “Slytherin’s locket.” He whispered. “Why do you need to destroy it?”

“It’s a horcrux.”

“A what?”

“A horcrux. You-Know-Who put pieces of his soul into objects so that he could be immortal. So we need to destroy them.” Harry thought for a moment then looked at Draco, who was still observing the locket. “You should destroy it.”

His head whipped up so quickly that he almost knocked Harry in the chin. “Me? Oh no no no I couldn’t do that.”

“But it’s supposed to be you. I can feel it.” Draco shook his head again, stepping back. “I mean, the fact that you show up here of all places and you find me. You, a slytherin, you have to destroy the locket.” Draco stood there for a moment then nodded. “Okay, I’m going to open the locket then you’re going to hit it with the sword as soon as I do. I don’t know what’s in it, it probably has some defensive charms on it so you have to be quick.”

Draco nodded again as Harry placed the horcrux on a boulder. He picked up the sword and handed it to Draco. “Ready?” He nodded again and raised the sword over his head. Harry hissed in Parseltongue. The locket snapped open, an eye that looked like Tom Riddle’s was visible only for a second before a black cloud erupted from the locket, throwing both Harry and Draco back.

“I have seen your heart, Draco Malfoy, and it is mine.” Emitted a cold, high voice. “I know your fears; constantly trying to impress a father that doesn’t care; rejected by the one person you love the most; always second best.”

“DESTROY IT!” Harry bellowed, but Draco stayed frozen on the ground.

All of a sudden, Harry saw a figure of Lucius Malfoy emerge from the smoke, though it looked distorted in a way. “Look at you, betraying your family to go after him. Famous Harry Potter. Did you really believe he’d ever like a guy like you? You’re pathetic.” The haughty voice spat out.

“DRACO, IT’S LYING! KILL IT!”

Draco tried to stand, half-heartedly. “When will you get it through your thick skull?” Lucius continued. “He’ll never love you, you worthless child.” Suddenly, he raised the sword above his head and brought it down forcefully on the locket. All of the smoke and figures seemed to disappear. The glass was broken on the locket and both boys were breathing heavily.

Draco dropped the sword, falling back against the rock, sliding down it and putting his head in between his knees. Harry placed a hand on the Slytherin’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve just had my worst fears shown to me, do you think I’m okay?”

“Right, sorry. It was kind of a stupid question.” Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I don’t hate you, you know. I do kind of like you. After last year, I don’t think I could ever hate you again. And on top of that you saved me from drowning. So,” He kissed Draco’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Draco’s cheeks burned red, he stopped shivering and instead looked intently at his hand. “That’s okay.” He croaked out.

Harry stood up, offering a hand to help Draco stand. “Hermione has a tent set up near here. Let’s go warm up.” The blonde hesitated and then took his hand. Though he didn’t let go once Draco was on his feet again. Hand in hand, the two boys walked back to the campsite.


	38. Picnics and Astronomy

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at eight. -Your Secret Boyfriend_

Draco smiled down at the letter that the owl just dropped in his lap. Harry and him had just started going out, but they’ve never been out on a proper date before. Mostly it’s just been snogging in empty corridors and long talks that lasted way into the night in the Room of Requirement. So Draco was quite excited about this.

He started getting ready about an hour before he was supposed to meet Harry. What would he wear? Draco probably rejected twelve outfits before finally settling on some black jeans and a dark green button up shirt. He spent about twenty minutes trying to sort out his hair so that it was just right before realizing he had about five minutes to get to the astronomy tower.

Draco walked speedily to meet his boyfriend, luckily he was only two minutes late. His smile widened as he walked into the room. It was lit up with twinkling fairy lights along with the moonlight beaming down on them. A red picnic blanket was spread out on the floor, a bunch of food was gathered in the middle, and two empty plates with wine glasses lay on opposite ends of the blanket.

However, the best part of it had to be Harry Potter leaning against the wall wearing a small smile as he looked lovingly at Draco. His untidy black hair falling perfectly over his forehead and his emerald eyes gleamed in the light. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his ripped skinny jeans as he walked up to Draco.

“So… what do you think?” Harry asked him, sounding a bit nervous.

“Oh Harry, it’s wonderful.” He leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Harry lead him to the blanket and gestured for him to sit down before taking a seat across from Draco. He popped open a bottle of wine and poured them into both glasses.

“How about some music?” Harry offered, waving his wand. Some orchestral music (Draco’s favourite genre) played. They began to eat and talk about their day. At one point Harry actually snorted wine out of his nose. (“Very sexy.” Draco commented.) After they finished off the wine and eaten the last treacle tart they ended up snogging under the stars.

“Who knew that we’d end up together. Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater is dating The Chosen One.” Harry laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I don’t think it’s that far-fetched.” Draco raised an eyebrow, urging him to explain. “I mean, we’ve been trying to get each other’s attention since first year. It’s a miracle we didn’t end up together sooner.”

“You’re amazing, you know that Potter?”

“I’ve been told.” Harry replied cheekily. Draco laughed then shivered, so Harry vanished the plates and wrapped the both of them up in the blanket. They ended up watching the stars all night, Draco explaining about the different constellations; Harry listening even though he had no interest in astronomy. He loved hearing Draco talked about things he was passionate about. Eventually, the blonde fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder. It was a perfect end to a perfect night.


	39. Cafes and Dragons

“How can you even tell he’s hot? You’ve only ever heard his voice!” Harry’s friend, Ginny asked him. Harry had this habit of listening to this rock radio station every single day, even though he didn’t like rock music that much. He only listened for the haughty, arrogant voice of the radio presenter. He didn’t know how he could tell that Dragon (that was his presenter name) was attractive, he just had a feeling.

“I don’t know, Gin.” He told her as he poured out some coffee for a customer that just ordered. “He just sounds sexy.”

“He’s also a _radio_ personality. You know what type of people host radio shows? Ugly people.” She flipped her long ginger hair and called out the name of the man whose drink Harry just finished making.

Harry chuckled and shook his head at her as he turned to take the next customer’s order. He was incredibly attractive, was Harry’s first thought. His blonde hair fell perfectly over his eyes and he was very fit. “Hello, may I take your order?” Harry asked, hoping he didn’t sound like the man’s beauty left him breathless.

“Can I get a caramel macchiato?”

“Yeah su-” He stopped in mid-reach for a cup. That voice. It sounded so familiar, but where had he heard it before.

“Is something wrong?” The man asked.

“Y- yeah. You just sound familiar.” He picked up the cup finally. “Can I get a name?”

“Draco.”

“Draco.” Harry repeated as he scribbled it onto a cup. “What an interesting name.”

“Yeah, my parents were obsessed with constellations. Though I guess it’s a pretty cool name, what with it meaning dragon and all.”

Harry passed the cup to Ginny before realizing what Draco had just said. He whipped his head up, eyes wide, staring at him. “Oh, that’s why your voice sounds so familiar. You host that show on that rock station.”

“Yeah, you’ve listen to it?”

“Once or twice.” Ginny snorted loudly behind him, to which Harry blushed. “So tell me, Draco. Are you always an arse or is that just something for your radio persona?” He asked in a mocking tone.

Draco chuckled. “Maybe you’ll just have to take me on a date and find out.” He retorted, a smirk forming on his face.

Harry laughed. “Maybe I will. Isn’t this the part where you give me your number?” Draco rolled his eyes and took out a business card. “A bit fancy for a radio presenter.” He pocketed the card and rung Draco up. “That’ll be $4.85.”

“What no special treatment?”

“Buy me dinner then you get free coffee.” Harry smirked. Once Draco had paid and left, Harry turned to Ginny. “Told you he was hot.”

***

The next day Harry was driving into work, listening to the same station he always did. Him and Draco had really hit it off. Harry texted him straight after his shift and they ended up talking until three in the morning.

“So, yesterday I went to this coffee shop and I forgot how much I hate baristas.” Said Draco’s co host. “He was a complete dick first of all. Second of all, he got my order wrong! Like buddy, I get you don’t have the most glamorous job in the world but I am a paying customer.” He scoffed. “What do you think about baristas.” There was silence. “Dragon?”

“Hmm? Oh,” He said seeming to come out of some sort of trance. Draco thought for a moment, Harry could practically hear the smile forming on his lips. “I don’t know, they’re not so bad.”


	40. Stop Trying to Cheer Me Up

“Come on, Draco! It wasn’t that bad!” Harry said, trying to console his moping boyfriend.

“Not that bad? It was horrible! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me I was overdressed. Everyone there was in jumpers or t shirts and I stood out like a sore thumb.” He huffed and crossed his arms.

Harry kissed his cheek then the corner of his mouth before speaking again. “You looked dashing. In fact, you were the best looking person there.” He went to kiss his lips, but Draco pulled away.

“Stop trying to cheer me up!”

Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you.”

Draco looked at his expectantly. “I’m listening.”

“I will cook whatever you want for a whole week and,” Harry kissed him more lustfully. “I will do anything you want afterwards.”

Draco pretended to think for a second, still not talking. Harry sighed. “And I’ll get you a present.” His boyfriend finally cracked a smile and wrapped his arms around him. Harry chuckled and kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Draco murmured against his lips. “Now, go make me food.”

Harry laughed and gave a small bow. “As you wish.”


	41. This One's On Me

Harry had, once again, been dragged to a muggle bar with his friends. The same thing always happened, Ron and Hermione would abandon him and go snog on the dance floor while Harry sat at the bar, drinking his sorrows away. Which is why he didn’t expect Draco Malfoy to walk through the front door and plonk himself in the seat right next to Harry.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Harry Potter.” He greeted in a haughty voice that Harry remembered all too well. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Harry retorted. Malfoy rolled his eyes and ordered a drink. Harry couldn’t help but notice how fit he had become. His jaw could probably cut through glass and have his eyes always been this strikingly beautiful? Draco turned back to face him once his drink had arrived.

“So, how has the saviour of the wizarding world been spending his time?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Harry shook his head. “Don’t you read the Prophet?”

“Yeah, but i figured they might be fabricating some stuff… or all of it.” Harry laughed, which in turn made Draco smile ever so slightly.

“Well, I’m training to be an Auror now.”

“Why am I not surprised?” He smiled genuinely.

“What do you do?”

“I work at St. Mungo’s. Yeah, I’m training to be a healer.”

The two men kept catching up, drinking as they went. Harry was surprised to find that Draco was such good company. He knew exactly what to say to keep the conversation going and laughed in all the right places. It made Harry’s heart skip a beat everytime.

“I’m out of cider again.” Draco said and raised his hand to signal the bartender. When it came time to pay, Harry stopped him.

“No, no. This one’s on me.” He told him and payed for his drink.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked, pink tinted his face.

Harry smirked. “Yeah, I am.” Draco blushed even harder. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Draco laughed. “How drunk are you?”

“Not very. I’m tipsy at most.” He hopped up. “Let’s go.”

Draco hesitated before getting up and grabbing Harry’s hand. They walked out of the noisy bar, relishing the quiet of the street. Harry and Draco stared at each other for a moment before their lips met desperately.

Harry pulled away. “Wanna go back to my place?”


	42. Are You Flirting?

“Are you flirting me with me?” Draco asked, eyes wide, staring at Harry.

He turned completely red, looking down at his shoes. “That depends. What would you say if I was?” Harry looked back up, seeing Draco’s amused face.

“I’d say hurry up and ask me out, you git. You’re not very good at flirting, you know.” It was Harry’s turn for his eyes to widen. “Well? Go on. Ask me out.” He stood there, waiting.

“Um o- okay. Um, w- will you go out with me?” Harry asked, stumbling over his words out of nerves.

“Hmmm,” Draco began, pretending to think. “Tomorrow. Six o’clock. You take me some place nice.” He states and began to walk away. Harry shook his head fondly, watching him go.

“Looking forward to it.” Harry called out after him.

“Me too, Potter.”


	43. Can I Tell You A Secret?

Draco was swaying slightly as Harry Apparated with him to their apartment. He had gotten immensely drunk at the party after he saw Harry flirt with a multitude of people. It killed Draco to be in love with his ex-nemesis/roommate. Having to watch Harry bring back dates to his flat or kissing people at bars. Draco stumbled over nothing and fell back onto the couch, giggling as he realized what happened.

“How many drinks did you even have?” Harry laughed.

“A lot. It was definitely over five.” He said, holding up four fingers.

“I think it was a lot more than five.” Harry sat down next to his friend and Draco let his head fall on Harry’s shoulder.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asked, jerking his head up to meet Harry’s gaze. Their faces were extremely close now but Draco didn’t mind much. Harry nodded. “I fancy you.” He giggled as Harry’s eyes widened. “And then I saw you flirting with some girl so I drank. Then I saw you dancing with a boy and I drank some more. And now we’re here.” He fell back onto the couch, smiling up at the ceiling.

“Yo- you like me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say like. I think love is a better word to describe it.” Draco tried to stand and stumbled forward, but Harry caught him before he could fall. They looked deep into each other’s eyes.

“You love me.” Harry whispered, looking down at the other man’s lips. Draco, courage running through veins, lent forward and kissed him passionately. Harry pushed away. “Wait, Draco. I can’t. I mean, you’re drunk and I don’t know if you mean any of the things you’re saying but…”

“But I do mean them, Harry.”

“I think it’s better to wait until the morning.”

Draco nodded. “But you do like me back, right.”

Harry smiled at him. “Yeah. Very much.”

***

Draco woke up the next morning with the worst hangover he had in year. He smelt eggs and bacon being cooked from the kitchen, so he got up and stumbled through the flat. “Morning.” He heard Harry say. Draco replied with a groan. “I would give you a potion, but we’re all out. I’ll run into town today to get some more. But I did make you an extra greasy breakfast.” He told him and placed a plate in front of his roommate.

“Thanks.” He said quietly and began to eat. “What happened last night?”

“You don’t remember anything?” Harry asked, looking at the pan in which he was making scrambled eggs for himself.

Draco thought for a moment. “No, I-” He paused, realizing what he had confessed the night before. “Oh no. Oh Harry I’m sorry. I was really drunk and I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“S’okay.” He cleared his throat. “So, you didn’t mean any of it?”

Draco took a bite of his food of his food, studying the look on Harry’s face. “I- wait a minute. Do _you_ like me?” He continued to make his breakfast for a moment before nodding. Draco smiled slightly. “So do you wanna, like, go on a date or something?”

Harry chuckled as he sat across from him with his plate of food. “Yeah. That sounds good.” They smiled a each other shyly before enjoying their food in comfortable silence.


	44. Don't Make It A Big Deal

“I don’t know why I like him, Pansy.” Harry heard Draco Malfoy say. “ It’s not like one day I woke up and said ‘hey! Why don’t I fall in love with Potter today!’”

“You love me?” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Malfoy and Parkinson looked up at the same time. The blonde’s eyes grew wide, staring at Harry like he had three heads before looking back down at his shoes.

“Well, there’s no need for me to stay here. Bye bye.” Said Parkinson and awkwardly shuffled out of the room. Malfoy continued to glare at the floor. Harry stood there, staring at Malfoy intensity. He had had a crush on him since the start of eighth year, so what was stopping him from running up to him and kissing him desperately? “Aren’t you going to say anything?” He asked Malfoy.

“Don’t make it into a big deal, okay?”

Harry gave a small laugh, to which Draco looked up at him. He looked sad. Or maybe ashamed? Harry never was good at interpreting feelings. “But it is a big deal.”

The Slytherin sighed, looking back down. “It’s not. People do this everyday.”

“You’re not people.” Harry said more seriously. “You’re Draco Malfoy. My arch-nemesis since I was eleven.” He gave another laugh. “My arch-nemesis is in love with me.”

“S’not funny.” Draco muttered.

“It’s kinda funny.”

“How is it funny?” He snapped.

Harry laughed again, walking up to him. He used his fingers to lift up Draco’s chin so that their eyes met. He leaned in and their lips met blissfully. Draco froze before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. They pulled apart. Harry expected a smile to spread across Draco’s face, however all he did was arch an eyebrow. “Lifting up my chin so our eyes would meet? Very cliche, Potter.”

“I’ll try to be more original next time.”

The smile that Harry had been expecting appear on Draco’s face. “There’s going to be a next time?”

“Yeah. I’d like to think so.”

Draco looked away, trying to hide a massive smile. Harry had never seen the boy so happy, it made him want to kiss Draco all over. So he did.


	45. Pretty Boy

“You know what, Malfoy? You’re just a stupid, stuck up, arrogant, pretty boy!” Harry yelled in anger, pushing him against the wall. Malfoy smirked and started giggling. “What?” He snapped.

“You called me pretty.”

It took a moment for Harry to register what he had said, but when he did Harry quickly let go of the front of Malfoy’s robes and took a step back. “Can we pretend i didn’t just say that?”

The blonde shook his head, still laughing. “Oh no, Potter. I think this is something that I will tease you about for a very long time.” Harry rolled his eyes; Malfoy started to walk away before he turned back. “Oh, and you’re pretty cute yourself.” He winked and continued to strut out the door. 

Draco Malfoy did, however, keep his word. Even after the two boys got together and fell in love, he never forgot the day that Harry Potter accidentally called him pretty.


	46. A Good Look

“That’s a good look for you.” Harry teased as he looked at his husband’s hair who was currently being styled by their daughter, Lily.

“Shut up, Potter.” Draco retorted playfully. The five year old had taken sections of his hair and tied it so that it stuck straight up in the air. She giggled as she took out her kit of makeup. “Looks like I’m getting a full makeover.”

“You’re going to be the prettiest girl at the ball.” Harry laughed.

“Papa, he’s still a boy.” She said in an exasperated tone that sounded a lot like Draco’s. “Boys can wear makeup too.” Lily started to open up some lipstick and smearing it on her father’s face. Harry smiled lovingly at his family. He wondered how he came to be so lucky as to have such an amazing one.


	47. Lily Malfoy-Potter

Five year old Lily Malfoy-Potter started off her day like she always did. She bounce out of bed at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning and played with the cat as some muggle cartoon played in the background. Around nine, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the living room, asking his daughter what she wanted to eat for breakfast. He kissed her on the top of her head and started on making her food. Soon after, Harry Potter would walk into the kitchen and make food for him and his husband.

“Lily! Breakfast!” Draco would call out and Lily would skip happily into the kitchen, blonde hair trailing behind her. She ate happily with her fathers, planning the day’s activities if they didn’t have to work that day.

But sweet Lily Malfoy-Potter didn’t stay little forever. Soon she turned eleven and received her Hogwarts letter. Her parents took her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. It really was an important moment when Lily walked into Madam Malkin’s and started talking to a boy who looked to be about the same age as her, with honey brown hair. It reminded the men of how they first met.

Not long after that, Lily went off to Hogwarts. To no surprise of her fathers, she ended up being sorted into Ravenclaw. The first letter home contained a number of things including the mention of the brown haired boy she met at the robe shop. His name was William Goldstein, the child of Anthony Goldstein no doubt. She went on and on about how much of an arse he is and how much she loved Ravenclaw house, but she’d like it a lot more if he wasn’t in it. Draco started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked curiously.

“I sent this exact letter to my father back in first year.” He launched into a fit of giggles, Harry joining in.

***

“Dad, can I talk to you for a second?” Lily asked nervously as she entered Draco’s office. It was the summer after fifth year and she was now sixteen.

“Yes, of course, love. About what?”

“Um, well, I- I think I like girls. Like, like like them.” She stated nervously.

Draco indicated her to sit down, so she did. “You think?”

Lily nodded. “I, um,” she took a breath.

Draco put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. You can tell me. I love you, Papa loves you, even the cat will still love you whether you like girls or guys or both or neither. You can talk to me, Lils.”

She nodded. “I kissed a girl. My first kiss was with a girl. And I liked it, I did. But I also like boys and I’m so confused.” She dropped her head in her hands.

“Who’d you kiss?”

“Pandora. Mrs. Lovegood and Mrs. Weasley’s kid.”

“Oh, she’s lovely. Well, you could be bisexual. Papa is more experienced in that area. Do you want me to call him in here?”

She shook her head. “No I- I don’t want him to know yet. Bisexual?”

“It’s means you like boys and girls.”

“Bisexual.” She repeated. “Maybe I am bi.”

***

The years passed and they got more and more letters full of complaints about William Goldstein, each of them getting more painfully obvious that she harboured feelings for the boy. Though over the course of sixth year, things began to change. The letters home started to contain less about the honey haired boy and more about how hard school is and what her friends did in Hogsmeade. She even wrote about how she broke up with Pandora and they were now best friends.

Summer came, Lily spent more time in her room. She was writing loads of letters, though Harry and Draco hadn’t the foggiest who she was sending them too. That is until the day an owl flew through the window, dropping a letter in the middle of the table where the family was having breakfast. Lily’s eyes widened and went to snatch it up, but Harry was quicker. Harry gasped as he saw the name on the envelope. “William Goldstein? The William Goldstein?”

Lily blushed, looking down at her food. “Actually he goes by Will.”

“You’re on a first name basis?” Asked Harry incredulously. Lily blushed even harder. “Are you friends now?”

“Well…” She started before Draco cut her off.

“You’re dating him, aren’t you?” Lily nodded hesitantly. “Finally! When? How?”

“Start of sixth year. He… he smelled me in his Amortentia.” She smiled to herself, eating another spoonful of her cereal. “And I… might have smelled him. So he asked me out and now we’re dating.”

“Ten months. That’s a long time. You should invite the bloke over so we can meet him.” Harry suggested casually.

“That’s a horrible idea.” She said, snorting.

No matter how horrible the idea seemed, Will was at their door a week later. The doorbell rang which made Lily sprint to open it before her dads could. She smiled when she saw him fidget nervously with the hem of his jumper. “Hi.” She greeted.

“Hey.” He smiled back.

She was about to step forward to hug him when Harry stepped in front of her. “Hello, William. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Potter.” He said, shaking his hand. After he was introduced to Draco they had dinner, both fathers interrogating the boy rather intensely. They finished eating, after what Lily thought were years, and went into the living room to watch a movie, Draco and Harry staying behind to clean up the kitchen.

“I think he’s a fine young lad.” Draco stated. Harry agreed.

Harry entered the living room again, only to find that Lily and Will were sitting very close together. “You look beautiful tonight.” Will told her.

“So I look ugly every other night?”

“N- no, I mean- That’s not what I-”

Lily giggled. “Will, I’m joking.” He relaxed a bit, laughing nervously. They stared into each other’s eyes, leaning in a bit.

“Popcorn anyone?” Harry said, rather loudly making the kids jump away from each other. “Will, do you mind helping me in the kitchen?”

“Not at all, sir.” He said, getting up.

Lily got up too, but Harry told her to stay put. “Papa.” She said in a warning tone.

“Relax. I just want him to help me pop some popcorn.”

Once in the kitchen, Will had the courage to speak up. “I’m assuming you didn’t bring me in here to pop popcorn, sir.” He said smartly.

“That is correct. Clever fellow, aren’t you.”

“That’s why I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I suppose, sir.”

“And funny. These are good traits for my Lily. Now,” he continued. “What exactly are your intentions with her?”

“Sir?”

“Why are you dating her?”

“Because I like her. She’s amazing, I mean, I knew I liked her since ever since she punched me in the face in third year.” Draco, who was washing the dishes, laughed. The sound, as always, made Harry soften. Will saw what Lily always talked about, how her dads may look tough, but actually aren’t really all that scary.

So Will had no problem asking for their blessings to marry their daughter a few years later. Lily Malfoy-Potter really did live a charmed life.


	48. I Fancy You

“Draco,” Harry said to his newly found friend. “I need to talk to you.”

“You _are_ talking to me, Potter.” Draco Malfoy retorted. “Though I suppose you may continue talking to me.” He stated, looking up from his homework.

“There’s something i’ve been meaning to say **…** ” Harry trailed off.

“Okay. Well, what is it?” Draco was staring at him intently with those beautiful grey eyes of his, his blonde hair falling perfectly in his face. Harry’s heart stuttered. He wondered whether telling Draco about his feelings for him was the right thing to do.

“Um, well I- um-”

“Very articulate, Potter.”

Harry blushed, chuckling nervously. “I- Remember last week when we went to Hogsmeade?” Draco nodded. “And I w- was staring at you and told you that you had something on your face when you asked why?” He nodded again. “Well, you didn’t actually have anything on your face. I was staring at you be- because I- I fancy you.” He finished. Draco smiled softly, chuckling a bit. “Is hurting me like a hobby of yours?” Harry asked in a playful tone.

The blonde shook his head. “No, no. It’s just funny because you thought you were being slick that day. It was so obvious.”

Harry cringed. “Was it?” Draco nodded. “So, I told you how I feel. I know you don’t like me back, but I still have to ask.”

“As it just so happens, I also fancy you.”

Harry smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So, would you like to go on a date sometime?”

“That would be great. Now that we’ve got that settled, can I _please_ go back to doing my homework?”


	49. Proposal

“Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.” Draco stopped dead in his track when he walked into the living room. There were rose petals all in a path leading to this boyfriend, Harry Potter. The room was dim, lit up only by candles and soft music was playing in the background. Harry was standing, hands in his pockets, and smiling cheekily. He was dressed up in the suit that Draco thought suited him so well. “Harry what-” But all the breath was knocked out of him when Harry got down on one knee.

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry started. Draco clasped a hand over his mouth. “I love you so much, and I can’t imagine a life without you. I want to grow old with you; to have children with you. I want you, and only you for the rest of my life. That is, if you’ll have me. So,” He pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a simple silver band, embedded with small emeralds around the edges. “Will you marry me?”

Draco nodded vigorously, smiling widely as tears formed in his eyes. “Yes. Yes of course I will!” Harry hopped up and hugged him, pulling back to kiss him passionately. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too.” Harry pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Draco’s hand. “Fiance. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”


	50. Paid Relationship Study

“Have you gone insane, Potter?” Draco told his roommate, who was holding up a flyer excitedly in front of him. Written across the top in bold, capital letter said “PAID RESEARCH OPPORTUNITY” and just under than “Romantic Couples Study”.

“What? We’re both over eighteen, we both live together, and we get paid six thousand pounds! That’s three thousand pounds each!” Harry replied, reading off the criteria from the paper.

Draco snatched it from his hand and examined it. “Potter, we are not in a committed, monogamous romantic relationship, nor have we been dating for six months!”

“Yes, but six thousand pounds! You and I both know we need the money. It’s only a two week study, so we just have to pretend to be a couple until it’s over.” He explained. Draco crossed his arms, looking conflicted. It was bad enough that he had to share a house with the guy he fancied, but pretending to be in a relationship with him? Could he go back to being just his friend after this was over? “Come on, Draco.”

The words softened him. Of course he’d do anything for Harry bloody Potter when he was looking at him like that. “Fine.” He gave in, handing the flyer back to Harry. “But you’ll owe me, Potter.” Pointing a finger at him accusingly, Draco walked out of the room.

“More than giving you half of the money?” Harry shouted after him.

“You better buy me a present with your half!” He shouted back, hearing Harry chuckle.

The day finally came when Harry and Draco had to go down to the clinic to start the study. Before they walked out the door, Harry stopped them. “Wait, shouldn’t we have like a story? Like how long we’ve been dating or how we got together?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Draco said, trying to sound casual.

“Okay, umm, let’s say we’ve dated for two years?” He walked out the door towards the car. “Now who asked out who?”

“You asked me out.”

“Do we love each other.” Draco wondered how Harry could say that so casually, even if it was for a fake relationship.

He blushed. “I think most couples who move in together love each other.”

They arrived at the clinic, driving in silence all the way there. Harry clasped his hand as they waited to be called in. It was agony. Draco prayed that his hands weren’t sweating. The doctor called them in, Harry not letting go of his hand, and sat in his office.

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. You’ve been dating for how long?”

“Two years.” They said in unison.

He annotated on his chart. “And you live together?”

“Yes.” They said again in unison.

“And how old are you?”

“We are both twenty three.” Harry answered. The doctor scribbled away. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what does this study entail? The ad was a little vague.”

“Well, what we are trying to see here is how being in a loving relationship affects overall health. So we’ll be testing blood pressure, brain waves, cholesterol, and mental health as well.”

“Brain waves?” Harry asked.

“Yes, we can learn a lot from how the brain reacts to certain stimulants. For example, on day seven we’ll monitor your brainwaves while you’re holding hands, talking, and kissing.” Draco tried his best to look calm and collected. Merlin, they had to kiss? He had never thought about that before.

“Okay, for the first week of the study I want you to sleep in different beds and record the hours of sleep you got and how you slept. Then you can continue to sleep in the same bed for the second week.” He handed them each a chart. “That’ll be all for today. I will see you both tomorrow.”

The days passed. None of it was too intimate, except day four when they had to stare into each other’s eyes while the doctor checked to see how much their pupils dilated before and after. Then the dreaded day seven came along. Draco spent a long time in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and freshening his breath. _It’s not a big deal._ He told himself. _It means nothing. You’re just friends. You’ll always be just friends._

Sadly, he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. “Ready to go?” Harry asked, not seeming even the tiniest bit nervous.

“Yeah.” He lied. “Can you drive today? I’m not feeling so well.”

“Sure. Is it contagious? Because I don’t want to get sick after kissing you.”

Draco felt his face heat up. “It’s just a headache.”

The drive to the clinic was more tense than the other days, at least that’s how Draco felt. Harry, however, seemed to not be bothered by the fact that they’d be kissing at all. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along to the radio.

“I’m just going to get a read of your brainwaves while you’re facing away from each other first, if you don’t mind.” The doctor told them. They turned in their seats for a while. “Okay, can you face each other and keep eye contact?” They did as they were told. “Now hold hands.” Harry moved forward first, grabbing Draco’s hands, and rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb. “Mr. Potter, can you kiss Mr. Malfoy on the cheek?” Harry leant forward and pecked him on the cheek. The doctor asked Draco to do the same. He hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips to Harry’s cheek.

“Now on the lips.” To Draco’s surprise, Harry leaned in with no hesitation and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re going to have to hold the kiss for a little longer, boys.” Harry leaned in again, with a little hesitation this time around, and kissed him. Draco felt his hand rest on his neck. The action made him shiver. It was just like Draco imagined it would be. Harry’s soft lips pressed against his. His gentle touch lingering on his neck. _But it’s not real._ Said the voice in his head which made him pull back. They stared at each other for a moment after until the doctor spoke up.

“Thank you for coming in today. That’s the end of the first week, so you can go back to sleeping in the same bed. Here are the sleeping charts again. I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”

The ride back home was definitely more tense than the ride to the clinic. This time Draco could sense that Harry was just as anxious as he was. After what felt like hours, they arrived back home. The silence was so heavy at that point that Draco felt like he would suffocate.

“So,” Harry finally spoke as they entered their flat. “Do you wanna order take out?” He asked awkwardly. Draco nodded. “Chinese?” He nodded again. “Are you gonna talk to me tonight?” Harry asked, chuckling awkwardly.

“Probably not.” He smiled nervously and stuck his hands in his back pocket.

“You know, it’s not that big a deal. It’s just a kiss.”

“I know.”

“So, why are we being all nervous around each other?”

“I don’t know.” He lied. “Let’s just order some food, yeah?” He said, patting Harry on the back and walking past him into the kitchen.

Soon the study was over and both boys have gotten their money. There was a very weird and awkward air around them afterwards. Draco found that he missed the feel of Harry’s hand in his. He wanted to kiss him again. He _really_ wanted to kiss him again.

“So, what are you going to do with your half of the money?” Harry asked him.

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know. What about you?”

“Well, I’m using some of it to buy you a present obviously.”

Draco smiled a bit. “What?”

“Remember when I first asked you to do this and you said you would if I bought you a present?”

“Oh yeah.”  Draco chuckled.

“I miss this.” Harry said. “Us just talking normally.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t know why it got so weird.”

“Beats me.” Draco said, looking down at his hands.

There was silence before Harry spoke up again. “Though it was fun pretending to date. I think we’d make a good couple.” Draco hummed in response, still not looking at Harry. “You’re very good at the hand holding thing.” The blonde murmured a thank you. Harry moved a bit closer to him. “So,” He took a breath. “Since we were so good at the fake dating thing… maybe we could try the real dating thing?”

Draco’s head shot up, eyes wide. “Really?” Harry nodded. Draco cleared his throat and tentatively held his hand. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” He said, smiling lightly at the green eyed boy. “You know, you were pretty good at the hand holding thing too… and you weren’t bad at that kissing thing either.” Harry laughed and leant forward to press their lips together. It felt one hundred times better than when they kissed before. There was still that same softness and slowness, but there was one factor that made it way better than the first time.

_It was real._


	51. Amortentia

Hordes of giggling girls have been following Draco around all day. At first, it made him feel powerful. He walked with his head up, strutting about the school like he was untouchable. That got old real fast. No matter what Draco did to escape them, they always found him again, sometimes adding more people to the group.

The reason for all of this being that some idiot (Potter) had knocked over a cauldron full of Amortentia which spilled all over Draco. He tried to wash it off, but no matter how many showers he took he couldn’t get the smell of Harry freaking Potter off of him.

Speaking of Harry Potter, he had been staring at Draco all day. In the corridor, in the Great Hall, even in the library. The next time he saw Harry, he was staring at him as he was leaning against a wall. _That’s it._ Draco thought and pulled him into an empty classroom, locking the door. “Stop staring at me, Potter!” He yelled.

“I wasn’t!” Draco gave him look. “Okay, I was. But in my defense, it’s strange to see a bunch of girls following you.”

“This is your fault, Potter.” He sneered.

“How is it my fault!”

“You’re the one who spilled that potion on me and now the smell is making girls chase after me like nifflers to gold!” Draco crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

“What does that potion have to do with how you smell?” Harry asked.

“D- do you not know what that potion was?” Harry shook his head. “Potter, what do I smell like right now?”

“You smell like you. Except a lot stronger. Go a little too heavy on the cologne there, Malfoy?” He teased. Draco smirked and started to laugh. “What? Malfoy, what was the potion I dumped on you?”

He stopped laughing long enough to tell him. “It was Amortentia.” Harry went quiet, a blush creeping onto his face.

Harry scratched the back of his head. “Well, I have to go.” He said rapidly and made for the door.

Draco caught him by the elbow. “Don’t you want to know what I smell in the potion?”

“Not really.”

He rolled his eyes. “For Merlin’s sake! It smells like you, Potter.”

Harry looked up at him. “It- it does?” Draco nodded. He smiled. “Does that mean I can finally kiss you?” Draco chuckled, nodding again. Harry jumped forward, flung his arm around his neck, and brought him into a kiss.


	52. New Years

Draco stared down at the letter that the owl had just dropped in front of him. It was from none other than Harry Potter himself. He had invited Draco the New Years Eve that he hosted at Grimmauld Place every year. It was always a big thing, even talked about in the Daily Prophet.

He sat in the kitchen of his flat for hours, trying to decide if it was worth going to or not. There would be a lot of people there that still haven’t forgave him for his role in the war, despite his apologies. Though he wasn’t that surprised at that fact. He hadn’t really forgiven himself either yet.

Assuming there would be lots and lots of alcohol to drown his sorrows in, he decided he’d stop by. So the next day he got dressed in some nice clothing (just because he didn’t care doesn’t mean he couldn’t look good) and apparated to the address listed on the letter. It was a bit early, but Draco felt that would be better than being late and having everyone throw dirty looks at him.

He took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened to reveal Harry Potter wearing what looked like a brand new Weasley jumper. “Wow.” Was the first word that came out of his mouth. “Um, I mean, hi, Malfoy. I didn’t think you’d come. Why don’t you come in?” Draco walked in nervously. “So, um, you’re early.”

“Yeah, I just thought it’d be better to come before everyone else showed up.” Draco told him.

“Right, of course.” They stood in silence for a while. “Would you like some tea?”

Draco nodded. Harry walked off into the kitchen. “Wait, you never asked me what kind I wanted.”

“Oh, don’t you still drink Earl Gray?”

“Yes. I didn’t realize you knew that.” Draco smiled slightly.

Harry blushed. “Well, that’s what you always used to drink at…” He trailed off, his face turning even redder. He walked off into the kitchen and Draco heard him turn on the kettle. He smiled to himself as he thought about how much Harry actually paid attention to him during their years at Hogwarts.

The two men sipped their teas awkwardly until there were more knocks on the door. People started filtering in and Draco took refuge in the kitchen, slowly sipping on a margarita that Harry insisted he make for him. He began feeling a bit tipsy around ten. The alcohol in his system seemed to think it would be a good idea to venture out into the main floor of the party.

He caught Harry’s eye immediately. The messy haired man stumbled across the floor and made his way to Draco. “Hey. You enjoying the party?” He questioned.

“A lot more after my third cocktail.” Harry laughed. Draco knew it was just the amount of alcohol in him that made the joke seem funny, however he couldn’t stop butterflies from filling his stomach.

“I never realized how cute you were.” He stated.

The blonde let out a strangled sound, not being able to stop it from coming out of his mouth. “Merlin Potter, how many drinks have you had?”

“Not that many.” Draco drew in a large breath before blowing it out again. “Here. Follow me.” Harry ordered. He brought him to an empty bedroom and proceeded to kiss Draco.

“Wait, Harry.” Draco pushed him back gently. “I can’t. You’re clearly intoxicated. It wouldn’t be right of me to take advantage of you like that.”

“I’m not _that_ drunk. I mean, I am a bit tipsy otherwise I would’ve never had the courage to do this, but…”  Harry slowly walked up to the other man. “I want this.” Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned down, cupped Potter’s cheeks in his hands, and kissed him full on the mouth. He put his all into it; pushing all of his concealed feelings for the man into the kiss. Harry let go of Draco’s lips and latched onto his neck instead. The Slytherin stifled a moan and gripped onto Harry’s hair.

Harry stopped. He stared at Draco’s neck as he traced a finger along his jawline. Their eyes met for a moment before their lips were on each other’s again. Draco tugged on the hem of Harry’s jumper and took it off when he signalled it was okay.

It was cast aside and forgotten about as they snogged. Harry walked backwards, throwing both of them onto the bed. “That was graceful.” Draco commented. Harry chuckled against his mouth before a knock came to the door.

“Harry! We have a situation out here!” Hermione called.

“Shit.” Harry murmured under his breath. “I’m coming!” He yelled back. Harry and Draco locked eyes. “Sorry.” He gave Draco and quick peck on the lips before rolling of the bed. “We’ll, um, we’ll continue this… if you want.”

Draco stood up from the bed, adjusting the tie Harry had begun to take off. “That sounds nice. But, you’d have to buy me dinner first.”

Harry laughed. They both seemed to have sobered up quite a bit. “Why, of course. I thought that was implied.” He teased. Harry kissed him softly once more before heading out the door.

Draco stayed in the room a bit longer. He couldn’t keep a smile off of his face. He just kissed Harry bloody Potter! The guy he’d been crushing on since fourth year!

Harry had gotten distracted for at least an hour after he helped put out a fire that Ron accidentally started. There was about twenty more minutes until New Years and he still hasn’t found Draco. He asked everyone if they had seen him, but no one has. It was only when Harry passed a window that he saw the blonde standing outside, admiring the night sky. He smiled to himself and head outside.

“Hey.” He said softly as not to startle him.

Draco turned. “Hello.”

“It’s freezing. What are you doing outside?”

“I kinda felt suffocated in there. All those people. Don’t really like crowds.” He said honestly.

“Then why’d you come tonight?”

Draco sighed. “Because of you, you dolt.”

Harry smiled. They heard people counting down; the sound muffled. Harry and Draco’s eyes met, silently agreeing on kissing each other at midnight.

_Five,_

_Four,_

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One._

Their lips met. Draco ran his fingers through the other man’s hair as the snogged in the cold. They both fully intended to end the new year they way they started it. 

Together.


	53. Romantic Poetry

Draco felt like a twelve year old girl when he wrote. The words just spilled out onto the page and they were almost always poems… poems about Potter. They way his eyes twinkled or how much he wanted to run his hands through Potter’s messy black hair. Sometimes they took a darker turn. Sometimes Draco wrote about how the boy could never love him. How the smile that he loved so much would never be directed at him. Draco was extremely embarrassed by them, but he kept writing.

He kept the notebook close. Never letting it out of his sight until he knew it was safely locked away in his room among the other eighth year dorms. Draco clung to his poems like a security blanket. Eighth year had been merciless and the Slytherin boy needed a way to wring out his emotions or he’d explode.

One day he accidentally slept in, making him twenty minutes late for class. Draco laid there, wondering if he should go to class and have everyone stare at him as he walked in, or if he should just wait until his next one would start.

While he was deciding, Draco realized that he wouldn’t make it before the lesson ended. He sighed. _That decides it then._ He took a shower and got dressed in his robes, checking the time with a tempus charm. “Shit.” He muttered to himself. If he ran, he’d only barely make it.

Draco set off, sprinting across the empty halls. He was so focused on getting to class on time that he wasn’t paying attention to much else. The boy was almost there when he slammed into something- no, some _one_. His books scattered on the floor and he muttered a swear word before dropping to his knees to gather them. “Fuck. Sorry.” Draco froze. He looked up to see a very flustered Harry Potter helping him pick up his stuff.

Draco’s face turned red. “That’s umm, that’s okay.”

There was a moment of silence until Harry spoke up. “Why were you running so fast?”

“Well, I missed my first class and I didn’t fancy being late to my second one.” He explained. Harry nodded, showing he understood. He handed Draco the books he picked up when spotting a notebook that fell open. At the top, written in the blonde boy’s fancy handwriting, was his name. _Harry Potter._ Before he could read the first line the book was snatched up.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

Draco blushed even harder and clutched the notebook to his chest. “Nothing.”

“Come on. That was my name. I wanna see.” He tried to grab the book back, but Draco was quicker.

“Look, it’s nothing. Just let it go.” He pleaded.

“Fine. Whatever, it don’t even care.” Draco relaxed a bit and Harry took the opportunity to take the book from his hands. The green eyed boy opened it to where he saw his name while trying to keep Draco from taking it back.

He found it entertaining at first, but the poem took a turn. Harry soon realized what the poem meant. How Draco actually liked him and how all those times where the boy had bullied him it was only because he was trying to suppress his crush. He was too distracted analysing the words that he forgot to keep the book out of Draco’s reach. He was pulled back to reality when it was snatched out of his hand.

Harry smiled softly and let out a breath of disbelief. “You like me.”

“No, no, no, absolutely not. I-”

“I like you too.”

Draco stopped rambling and finally managed to look Harry in the eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah. Even more so now that I know you write romantic poetry.” The corner of Draco’s mouth quirked up. “So… there’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Would you like to go with me?”

“Like on a date?”

“Preferably, yes.”

Draco’s smile grew a bit. “That sounds fun, Potter.”

“Call me Harry.”

“Alright, Harry. I’ll see you on Saturday. Though if you’ll excuse me, I am now late for Charms.”

Harry smiled. “Right. Sorry about that.” Draco waved him goodbye and walked off to class. Yes, he was late and yes, everyone did stare at him as he walked through the door. But none of that seemed to matter. He was busy dreaming about his first date with Harry Potter. Somehow, that made everything okay.


	54. My World

“Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight or stay in?” Harry asked his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on his desk while he was filling out some paperwork. They’d been dating for almost two months, but haven’t told anyone yet.

“Hmm,” Draco thought. “Come over to my flat. I’ll cook you something.”

Harry smiled up at him. “That sounds good.” Draco leaned down to plant a small kiss on his lips. He just pulled back just as the door burst open revealing the Weasley twins. “Hey.” Harry greeted as Draco hopped off the desk and walked passed the ginger men, nodding his head in acknowledgement. They watched after him as he walked out the door and closed it, then turned to face Harry.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were dating Malfoy.” Fred stated.

Harry’s eyes widened. “What? How did you know?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious. I mean, he was sitting on your desk and smiling at you like you were his whole world.” George explained and put his briefcase on Harry’s desk. “Anyways, we wanted to-”

“See if you would-”

“Help us get this new product approved.” George finished.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see if I can get you a meeting with the board.”

That night, he went over to Draco’s flat and they were cuddling on the couch watching a random show. Harry remembered what happened with Fred and George that day. “Love?” Draco hummed and turned to look at him. “I think Fred and George know about us.”

“What makes you think that?” The blonde asked.

“Umm, because they told me.”

“Alright. How did they figure it out?”

Harry smiled brightly at him. “They said it was they way you were looking at me. Like I was your whole word.” Draco bit his lip, a blush spreading over his face. Harry leaned up and kissed him softly.

About a week later, Harry had finally got Fred and George a meeting. Everyone was sat down, Draco sitting in the back near the door. Harry was standing up at the screen where the presentation was set up. Fred and George found it best if he gave it since they’d be more likely to approve the product if The Boy Who Lived was in favour of the product as well.

Harry was explaining why the product was so good when a slide he didn’t remember seeing came up. It said “open the letter”. Fred stood up from his seat and handed Harry a red envelope. “Guys, this is a howler.”

“Yes.” The twins said in unison.

“Open it.” George directed.

Harry hesitated for a moment, but figured whatever was in it would come out either way. He opened the letter and he pressed his thumb and his forefinger to the bridge of his nose as the words “HARRY LOVES MALFOY” echoed through the conference room.

Fred and George started laughing. Harry looked in the corner to see how Draco was taking it, since it was him who wanted to keep it a secret and all. He had a hand covering his mouth and was shaking with silent chuckles. The blonde looked up and met Harry’s eyes. It was clear he was trying to keep the smile off of his face.

Harry let out a little laugh and _silencio-_ ed the howler. “Oi! It was almost done.” George exclaimed. The messy haired man shook his head in amusement and continued on with the presentation.

Then it was time to vote. I was all tied up and Draco would be the deciding vote. “Mr. Malfoy, how do you vote?” Harry asked, avoiding his eyes.

“Well, Mr. Potter, I thought that presentation was just riveting. I particularly liked the part in the middle. A very nice touch on Mr. Weasley’s part I might add.” Fred shot finger guns at him. “I vote strongly in favour.” George and Fred high fived each other.

Everyone filed out of the room except for Draco who hung back. When the room was empty, he walked over to Harry with his hands in pocket. “So… that was interesting.”

Harry grinned. “Yeah. That was.” He put his hands on Draco’s waist. “Umm, I know we’ve only been going out for two months, but… I _do_ love you, you know.”

Draco leaned forward and made their foreheads touch. He smiled softly. “I love you too.” Draco kissed him sweetly. “I guess that’s the second time Fred and George were right about us.”

“What do you mean?”

“You _are_ my world.” Harry leaned forward and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck. They pulled apart, looking into his grey eyes.

“You’re my world too.”


	55. Fake Dating

“Hey, Draco.” Harry leaned on his desk. Draco didn’t look up from his work as he hummed back a greeting. “You look nice today.”

The blonde’s head snapped up. “What did you do, Potter?”

“Nothing.” Harry said defensively. Draco gave him a look to let him know that he didn’t believe him. “Okay. You know Anthony from Misuse of Muggle Artifacts?” Draco nodded. “He keeps asking me out.”

“Ew. He’s a creep. What did you say?” Harry began to stutter, trying to make out a simple sentence. “You didn’t say yes, did you?”

“No, are you kidding? Of course I didn’t say yes. But-” He took a deep breath. “I kinda said I was seeing someone.” Draco looked confused. “I told him that… that we were dating.”

“You did what?” He exclaimed. He stood up from his desk and Harry took a step back. “Why me? You literally have so many friends who would jump at the chance to pretend to be your date.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re the first person that came to mind.”

“Potter, you don’t think before you speak. What am I supposed to-” He was about to go off on a rant when the door to his office opened.

Anthony walked in. “Trouble in paradise?”

To Harry’s surprise, Draco pulled him closer and threw an arm around his waist. “Absolutely not. We were just deciding where to go for our date tonight.” Harry couldn’t find words for a second so he nodded. “Anyway, what do you need?” He asked sternly. Anthony held up his hands and backed out the door, closing it again. Draco pushed Harry away from him as soon as he left. “He is so weird.”

“You see why I had to do this now?”

“You didn’t have to-” Draco stopped himself and huffed. “Fine. I guess, around Anthony, we can pretend to date.”

Harry let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

“That’s okay.” Draco sat back down. “Now get out of my office.”

Harry and Draco spent a lot of time together after that. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. When Anthony was around that is. They were constantly holding hands and even kissing each other on the cheek.

Though the more they spent together, the more Harry started to actually want to date him.

“We need to up our game.” Harry stated one day in Draco’s office.

“What do you mean?”

“Anthony still won’t leave me alone. He stopped asking me out but he’s constantly asking how we’re doing. I think he knows something is up.”

“What do you suggest we do about it?”

Harry bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. Should he tell him? All of this has been so perfect and Harry didn’t want to make it weird. Maybe Draco felt the same. When he looked at Harry, he almost felt like Draco could like him back. “Maybe we could date. Like date for real.”

Draco froze. He put down the quill he was writing with. “Why?” He said quietly.

“Why?” Harry repeated. “Because I like you and I like this whole fake dating thing. I kinda wanted to do the real thing.”

Draco looked confused for a moment before standing up and finally looking Harry in the eyes. “Well, do you like me because you like me or because we’ve been, you know, doing this.”

The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched up and he put his hands on Draco’s waist. “I like you because I like you. Also because this past week I’ve seen how cute and funny you are. Though I always thought you were cute.”

Draco smiled. “Well in that case, I will go out with you.”

“Hey, I just realized that we never kissed.”

Draco smirked. “Well we should definitely do something about that.” Harry chuckled and leaned up to kiss him softly. But, of course, the moment had to be ruin. The door creaked open, but Harry and Draco didn’t pull away until they heard the voice of Anthony Goldstein.

“Hey Malfoy, can you-”

“Beat it, Goldstein.” Draco said.

Harry pressed their foreheads together once Anthony left. “So… would you like to go out to dinner tonight?”

“Yes. I’d like that. I also have a question.” Harry signalled for him to continue. “Are you ever going to tell Anthony that we haven’t been dating this whole time?”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Draco laughed. “You’re horrible.”

“Well, I learned from the best.” Draco rolled his eyes, but leaned in to kiss him nonetheless.


	56. Are You Crying?

Harry entered the dorm he shared with Draco Malfoy, exhausted. He would’ve collapsed on his bed and fell right to sleep if he hadn’t seen the blonde boy at his desk. One hand was covering his mouth and he had a piece of parchment in the other. “Hey.” He walked closer to Draco. “Are you crying?” As soon as the words left his lips, Draco let out a sob. Harry ran towards him, hooking an arm around his shoulder.

Draco and Harry had never been particularly close, but they’ve gotten to know each other over these past few months since they’d been paired up. They were even sort of friends now. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’re going to be fine.” Draco shook his head. “Whatever it is, we can get through it.”

The Slytherin managed to stop crying enough to speak. “We?” He choked out.

“Of course. I’m here for you. Whatever you need.” Harry rubbed his arm soothingly. “What happened, Draco.”

“My mother died.” He answered, barely above of whisper.

“Oh, Draco.”

Tears fell silently down his face. “My father is in Azkaban for life. Now my mother is gone.” His voice hitched for a second. “I don’t have anyone left.”

“You have me.” Harry told him without hesitation. “Until the end.” He reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Draco looked down at them for a moment before putting his head on Harry’s chest. He drew in a deep breath. “Thank you.” The Blonde looked up into Harry’s iridescent eyes. “For everything.”

“That’s okay.”

“No really.” He sat up so that he was directly looking into Harry’s eyes. “Thank you. I’ve been horrible to you in the past. You spoke at my trial. You saved me from that fire. You’ve been so kind to me this year when everyone else is all but spitting at me.”

“Well, you’re not the guy you used to be. You’re nice, funny-”

“I’ve always been funny.”

“- attractive.”

“You think I’m attractive?”

Harry chuckled. “You seem surprised. Do people not usually find you attractive?”

Draco scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Potter. Everyone finds me attractive.” His face broke into a smile. Harry put a gentle hand on Draco’s neck and kissed him softly. They pushed their foreheads together. “You’re amazing.”

“I killed Voldemort. Trust me, I know.”

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Harry away teasingly. He picked up the parchment on the table. “Come to the funeral with me.”

“Okay.” Harry kissed his cheek. “I will.”


	57. Do You Know?

Harry saw Draco sitting in the common room, doing his homework. He stared at him for a moment before Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. “You’re gonna tell him aren’t you?” Harry nodded. “He’s in a loving relationship. I know he used to like you and maybe he still does but… if you tell him how you feel it’ll just confuse him.”

Harry sighed. “I know. I know that. But I need him to know.”

Hermione shook her head. “Fine. Just, please be careful.”

“When am I not careful?” He chuckled and put a hand on her arm. “I’ll be okay. I killed the Dark Lord, I’m pretty sure I can handle getting rejected.” He stood there, thinking and then walked up to Draco slowly. “Hey.”

The blonde looked up. “Hi.” Harry fidgeted for a moment. “Is there something you came here for?”

“Oh, um, yes. Yes there is um…”

“Spit it out, Potter.”

He scratched the back of his head. “Uh, can we talk, like, in private.”

Draco looked worried. “Sure.” He gathered up his stuff and started walking to their shared dorm. “Is everything okay?”

Harry nodded. “Yup. I just… need to tell you something.” He nodded and opened the door to their room. Once it was closed he stared at Harry and waited for him to start talking. “I um… I like you.” He took in a deep breath. “I like you a lot actually. And I know I missed my chance but… I felt like I should tell you.”

Draco shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth a few time before he actually said anything. “You _are_ too late.” He shook his head again. “Fuck, Harry. I mean, where was this six months ago?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I was confused then, but now I’m not. I know how I feel now.”

“Merlin, Potter! Do you even know what you’ve done to me? I have a date tonight. With my boyfriend. Because it’s our three month anniversary. You just- I don’t know what to do now.” He stated and looked down at his watch. “I have to go.” They stood staring at each other for a minute and then Draco left.

Harry stood anchored in the spot for what felt like hours before he plonked himself down on his bed. He didn’t know how long he laid there because he fell asleep. When he woke up it was dark, but he heard movement. Harry looked up to see Draco walking in. “Oh sorry, did I wake you?”

H shook his head. “No. Are you just getting in?” Draco nodded. Even in the dark, Harry could see the redness in Draco’s eyes. “Hey, what happened?” The drowsiness that he was experiencing wore off and he jumped up to get a better look at his roommate.

“It’s nothing.” Harry gave him a look telling him that he didn’t believe him. “Fine. I broke up with him. And it got really intense.”

“Wait, why? I thought it was going really well?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It was going well, you git.” He teased and sat down on his bed. Harry mimicked his movements, sitting next to him.

“So… what does that mean?”

“Well, it means… I want to date you. But… not yet. I need some time.”

Harry nodded. “I understand.” Draco smiled. “Would it be okay if I kissed you… just once.”

Instead of answering, Draco just leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Harry smiled into it. He always imagined this moment as being intense and desperate, but it was very soft and gentle. Draco’s lips fit so well with his own.

The Slytherin sighed contently. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that.” Harry chuckled breathily.

“Trust me,” Draco said. “I’ve been waiting longer.”


	58. Combs Not Brushes

“And I thought you loved me.” Draco said dramatically.

“Come on, Draco. Don’t make it into such a big deal. I’m sorry, I’ll just buy you a new one.” Harry told him, stepping closer to him.

“I can’t believe you bought me a brush. A brush!” He sighed.

“What’s the difference?” Harry asked.

“What’s the difference? They’re completely different styling tools! You expect me to use a brush? On my hair? Have you ever seen a brush anywhere near me?”

Harry tried his best to stop from smiling one. “Well, you’re holding one right now.”

Draco tossed it away and it landed on the floor with a clatter. “Don’t sass me, Potter.” The Gryffindor couldn’t help it anymore, a chuckle escaped his lips. “What’s so funny?”

Harry walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest, smiling up at the blonde man. “You’re cute when you’re worked up.” Draco rolled his eyes, but the tension seemed to leave his body. “I’ll go out later and buy you a comb, yeah?” He leaned up and kissed him softly.

Draco stayed quiet for a moment then said, barely above a whisper, “Yeah, well, you better.”


	59. Busted

“What did you get for question seven?” Harry asked his boyfriend, Draco. They were both studying in the far corner of the library where they were sure no one would see them. They had gotten together earlier that year, but both agreed to keep it a secret for a while. When an answer didn’t come, he looked up to find the Slytherin staring at him. “Hello?” He waved a hand in front of his face.

“Oh sorry.” Draco said, coming out of his trance. “I guess I got distracted.”

Harry chuckled. “I’m just that distracting, aren’t I?”

Draco shook his head. “Don’t get so full of yourself, Potter.” Harry smiled brightly and kissed him. The blond giggled softly, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Harry!” They heard someone gasp. Both their heads whipped around to see Ron standing in front of them.

“Ron,” Harry said, standing up. “It’s okay.” But before he could say anything else, Ron called after Hermione and left. Harry sighed, sitting back down.

“I’m sorry.” Draco apologized for the second time that evening. “I should’ve known better than to kiss you in public.”

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize.” Said the other boy. “I’ve kind of been wanting to tell them about us for a while, but didn’t know how. Besides, if I ask them to keep it a secret, they will. You’ve got nothing to worry about, okay?”

Draco nodded. “Do you think it’s safe to kiss you again?”

Harry laughed softly. “I think so.” Their lips met, small smiles on both their faces when they were interrupted again.

“Hermione! They’re doing it again!” They heard Ron’s voice call out in desperation. Harry and Draco leant their foreheads together, chuckling at the irony of the situation. They only looked up when they heard Hermione’s voice.

“Finally. Maybe now they’ll stop their bickering.” She laughed.

“‘Mione, it’s Malfoy and Harry! How are you so calm?”

“It was so obvious they liked each other.” She rolled her eyes.

“Really?” Harry and Ron said in unison. Hermione was chuckling as Harry looked at his boyfriend for confirmation. Draco nodded, a small smile formed on his face. “And you’re fine with this?” Harry asked.

Hermione stopped laughing, but the grin stayed on her face. “Of course I am. You’re my best friend. If this is what you want, if he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.”

Harry gave her a grateful smile before turning to Ron. “And you?”

The ginger boy was quiet for a moment. “It’s Malfoy.” He stated.

“It is.” Harry said, walking over to his friend. “But he’s my boyfriend and he makes me happy.”

“Boyfriend!” He exclaimed. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “How long has this been going on?”

“Couple of months.”

“What!” Madam Pince sushed them as she walked by. They heard giggling coming from behind them. When they turned, they saw Hermione sitting next to Draco, laughing at the two boys.

“Our boyfriends are idiots, aren’t they?” The girl said.

Draco smirked. “They certainly are.”


	60. Perfect

“Malfoy, you have a fever.” Harry told the boy as he dragged himself out of their shared bathroom. The Slytherin waved him off and put on his tie, or at least tried to. His fingers kept slipping from the fabric. “Malfoy.” The boy ignored him again. “Draco!” Harry yelled.

Draco, frustrated with his lack of tying skills, groaned and threw it on the floor. “What do you want, Potter!” Though with his sinuses all clogged it sounded more like ‘Poddah’.

Harry walked up to him slowly, like he was scared Draco would run away if he approached to fast. “Go put on some sweatpants, a comfortable shirt and get in bed. I’ll bring you some soup and tea. Just get some rest.”

Draco scoffed. “And why would I do that?”

“Because you’re sick, you numpty!”

“No, I’m not! Malfoy’s don’t get sick.”

“If this is about missing class, I’ll get you the notes you need. It’ll be fine.” Harry pleaded with his roommate.

“Notes in your chicken scrap? No thank you.” He picked up the tie and slung is back around this neck.

“For goodness sake,” Harry muttered under his breath when the tie slipped out of Draco’s hands yet again. He took it into his hands and placed it on the other boy’s bed. “Will you stop for a second. All year you’ve been working like mad, but what’s the point of all that work if you’re not going to take care of yourself.” Draco sighed, looking down at his hands. “What’s wrong? Why is it so important for you to go to class?” Harry asked.

“Why do you care?” The blond mumbled.

“I just… do. You’re my roommate.” Draco didn’t look satisfied with the answer. “Dare I say, friend?” Harry teased. Draco gave a small smile. “What’s wrong?” He asked again.

“Well… I’m an ex death eater. I’m not the Chosen One who can just skip class with no consequence. Hell, I’m not even a normal student. I was the enemy.”

“But you weren’t.” Harry pulled Draco so they were both sitting on the edge of his bed. “You saved me. Back at the manor. You never killed anyone. You never fought for _him_. You definitely were not the enemy.”

“But people think I was.” He took a wheezing breath. “If I’ve learned anything from my father it’s that it doesn’t matter what you actually did… it only matters what people think you did. No matter what I do, it’ll never be enough to make up for what everyone thinks I did.” Harry put a hand on Draco’s knee. “So, I can’t slip up. I have to be perfect.”

“That’s insane. No one can be perfect.”

“You can.”

Harry smiled, lacing their fingers together. They’d been flirting back and forth throughout the school year and Harry decided to take a chance. “You think I’m perfect?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Well, I don’t because I can see you’re a prat.” He said lightheartedly. “But everyone else sees you as this god who can do no wrong.”

“That still means that I’m not perfect. Neither are you. Neither is anyone. People get ill. And when they do, they rest. Get better, so that they can continue trying to be as perfect as possible.”

Draco was silent for a few seconds. “Who knew you were so profound, Potter?”

Harry chuckled. “I guess living with you has rubbed off on me.” Draco smiled at him. Even with a fever and his sickly pale sick, Harry thought he was attractive. So, despite the illness, he leaned in and kissed him.

Their lips were only together for a moment before Draco had a coughing fit. “Sorry.” He said after he stopped. “Oh no, now you’re going to get sick.”

“I thought Malfoy’s didn’t get sick.” Harry smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed him with all the strength he had (which wasn’t very much). “Shut up, Potter.”


	61. Cats and Dogs

“Cat.” Said Draco.

“Dog.” Harry retorted.

“Cat!”

“Dog!”

“What are they on about?” Ron asked his girlfriend as he walked into the eighth year common room.

Hermione sighed. “Draco wants a cat and Harry wants a dog. They’ve been going at it for about half an hour now.” She explained.

Ron watched the two boys go back and forth for a moment before speaking again. “Why don’t they just get both?”

“Well, Draco is afraid of dogs and Harry is allergic to cats.”

Ron chuckled. “Malfoy? Afraid of do- woah wait. Why would Harry be affected if Draco got a cat? It’s not like they live together?”

Hermione gave Ron a sad look and pulled him down to sit next to her. “Well, they’re sort of discussing this for the future. They’re gonna move in together after Hogwarts.” She told him gently. Ron let out a small gasp. “They love each other and they want to live together. Just like us. So, instead of you, Harry, and me. It’ll just be you and me.”

Ron felt none of the sentiment in her words and got up from the couch. “Harry!”

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, letting her chin rest in her hand. Harry looked away from his boyfriend when he heard his name being called. “Oh hey, Ron.”

“Don’t ‘hey Ron’ me.” He snapped.

A look of confusion crossed Harry’s face. “Okay, Mrs. Weasley, what did I do?” He teased his friend. He heard Draco give out a short laugh which made Harry smile.

“You’re moving in with, Malfoy? Malfoy? What happened to moving in with me and ‘Mione?”

Harry let out a breath. “Well, me and Draco thought about it and… we both felt that we should do it.”

“Live together, that is.” Draco elaborated.

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes. “Plus, I figured you and ‘Mione would like the privacy.”

“But you guys can barely be in the same room together without bickering. How are you going to live together?”

Harry gave a small smile and looked up at Draco who then proceeded to snake his arm around the shorter boy and pull him closer. Ron was shocked to see such a sincere smile of Malfoy’s face. “I think we’ll be alright.”

“As long as we get a cat.” Draco added. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

“Dog.” Harry responded.

Hermione groaned in frustration. “No more.” She cried out. “Look, Harry, I’ll get you a potion that’ll stop your allergies.”

“What? How come Draco gets his way?”

“I wasn’t finished.” She said scarily similar to Mrs. Weasley. Harry shut up immediately. “Draco, how about getting a small dog? Would that help?”

He stayed quiet for a second. “I suppose.”

“Great. Finally. Now, Ron, come with me to the library so we can get started on our charms essay.” She ordered. “And you two,” Hermione pointed to Draco and Harry. “No more arguing. Go snog in in your room til Ron comes back or something.” She told Harry.

“Gross!” Ron exclaimed as Hermione dragged him out of the common room.

“Well, you heard the woman.” Harry said and grabbed Draco’s hand.

“I did indeed.”


	62. Babysitting Teddy

“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice asked as Harry held his hand up to knock on the door. He turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. The boy- no, the _man_ looked quite different from the last time he’d seen him. He was no longer stick thin and pointy, but a bit fuller and more rounded edges. The blond looked even more attractive than the last time Harry had seen him, which had been at his trial.

Harry knew that Draco visited Teddy because the little boy talked about him frequently. Though, by some greater force, the two men never crossed paths. “Well, Andromeda asked me to babysit while she was out of town this weekend.” He explained.

“No. She asked me to babysit.” Draco stated. “Why would she asked both of us to babysit and not tell either of us?” He asked, more to himself than to Harry.

“Would you have come if you knew I was coming?”

Draco sighed and shrugged. “Would you have?” Harry shrugged as well. He was trying to formulate the answer when the door opened to reveal Andromeda.

“Boys! I thought I heard you out there.” She sensed their discomfort and decided to explain herself. “I asked Teddy which one of you he’d like to watch him this weekend and he said both of you. Originally, I was going to have one of you come today and one tomorrow, but he insisted on having you watch him together.” Harry and Draco looked at each other, but stayed silent. “Look, I know you’re not particularly fond of each other, but please try and get along for Teddy’s sake.” At the mention of his name, the blue haired boy ran screaming through the house and launched himself into Draco’s arms.

“Uncle Draco! Uncle Harry! You’re here!” He exclaimed. Harry’s heart leaped as he saw a genuine smile spread across Draco’s face.

“Why don’t you go inside and pick out a book for them to read to you while they help me with my stuff?” Andromeda suggested to the three year old. Draco put him down and he ran back inside.

“I think we’ll be fine.” Harry said. Draco nodded in agreement.

“Alright then. We only have one guest room so you’ll have to share a bed. Though it is a king size, so there’s no reason you shouldn’t fit.” She hugged both of them and then Disapparated. Harry and Draco looked at each other once more before walking inside.

Teddy was sitting patiently on the floor with a book placed in front of him. They began to read to him, taking turns narrating and making us silly voices for all the characters. The tension eased between them to the point where they could actually joke around and tease one another. So maybe Draco didn’t hate Harry as much as Harry thought he did.

Soon, it was bedtime for Teddy. Draco and Harry sat on either side of the bed, chatting in soft voices with the child. Draco gently ran his fingers through blue hair. Harry felt that tug on his heart again. They got up and soundlessly closed the door to Teddy’s room.

Then they were alone again. Draco wouldn’t meet his eye and made his way to the couch, turning on the television. Mostly as background noise, Harry noticed, because the man pulled a novel out of his bag. He sensed Harry standing there and looked up. “You can change the channel if you want.” Draco told him, quickly returning his gaze to the book. Harry sat down next to him, but didn’t touch the remote. Instead he opted for staring at the blonde who quickly became annoyed by this and snapped his book shut. “What are you looking at, Potter?”

“I don’t know.” Harry said truthfully. “Obviously I’m looking at you but… there’s something different.”

Draco’s mouth pulled into a thin line and he sat up straight. “If you’re referring to the weight I’ve put on-”

“No,” Harry stopped the thought before if fully came. “Merlin, no, Draco.” The man relaxed a bit and the messy haired man scooted closer so that their legs were almost touching. “It’s not anything physical. It’s the way you carry yourself. Like you’re more-”

Draco moved so that their legs touched now. “More?”

Harry thought for a moment then looked over at the blond. “Hopeful.”

A small smile appeared on his face and he leaned back on the couch. “Yes, well, once I got my life sorted out it’s hard not to be hopeful. Especially since I was in Azkaban for a month all while getting my name dragged through the mud.” Harry grinned and reached out to tenderly push a strand of Draco’s hair out of his face. They both blushed at the action, but Harry decided to be bold and leaned in. The blond placed a hand on his cheek. There lips were centimeters away-

 _CRASH!_ The sound came from Teddy’s room. They sprang apart and ran to the room to find the toddler standing next to his bed which had shards of glass on it while the window frame was empty. They found out that the glass dislodged itself from the windowpane and hovered over the bed. Teddy was smart enough to get up and was about to call for his uncles when it shattered and fell.

This wasn’t the first case of accidental magic they encountered with the boy, but by the time they fixed everything and calmed him down they were exhausted. Draco yawned as he sank back down onto the couch. “Why don’t you go to sleep?” Harry suggested. “I’ll take the couch.”

“That’s alright. You can sleep in the bed. I don’t mind.”

“I’m not that tired.” Harry combated.

“Neither am I.”

Harry sat next to him and flipped to the channels until he landed on a decent movie. He didn’t know when they fell asleep, but when he woke up he was welcomed with a creek in his neck and Draco sleeping on his shoulder.

Soft footsteps pattered down the hallway which were apparently loud enough to wake Draco up. Teddy jumped between them and announced that he was hungry. Harry laughed and ruffled up his hair before getting up to make them all breakfast.

In the kitchen, where he was alone with his thoughts, Harry thought about last night. How close they were and how much he wanted to just grab Draco and kiss him. So, he tried again. There were times throughout the day where they were alone together when he’d brush the back of his hand on Draco’s cheek or tucking a strand of hair behind Draco’s ear like he did last night. But everytime they were interrupted by one thing or another.

By the time Andromeda arrived, Harry had given up. He settled for asking the other man out. To which his reply was “As long as you don’t take me to some sleazy bar, I’m in.”

Harry walked down the steps outside after saying goodbye to everyone when he heard Draco call his name. He turned around to see the man walking toward his with purpose. Draco grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer so that their lips met. Harry’s hands immediately found their way to Draco’s hips and smiled into it.

They pulled apart, both smiling dopily. “I thought you could use some help seeing as we kept getting interjected.” Harry kissed him again, not knowing what to say or even if he vocal cords would work if he tried. They broke away again and Draco giggled. “I guess I’ll see you soon.” Harry nodded. Draco laughed again at the Harry’s lack of words and walked back into the house.

Harry strolled home (his house was so close that he felt no need to Apparate) and just thought about the events that unfolded. He didn’t understand how or why they happened. All he knew is that he was glad they did.


	63. Double Date

“What?” Draco’s eyes widened as Harry told him what was going to take place tomorrow. “A double date? With Weasley and Granger? They’ll crucify me!” Both boys were sitting on Harry’s bed in their shared dorm room, though Draco was now standing and began to pace the room.

“Relax. It’s going to be fine.” Harry reassured him. “I want them to get to know you. That way we can all be together without it being awkward. I don’t want my life with you to be separate from my life with them.” He explained.

Draco sat down again. He still looked worried, but be nodded. “Alright. I’ll try as long as they do.” He drew in a breath. “Do they still hate me?” Draco asked softly. Harry hesitated for a moment which made the Slytherin jump to conclusions. “Merlin!”

“No, no, Draco.” Harry placed a hand on his boyfriend’s knee. “They don’t hate you. Ron is a bit… indifferent, however Hermione thinks you’re okay. According her, you’re someone she can actually have an intellectual conversation with.”

Draco chuckled. “Well, you and Weasley are a bit helpless in that department.” Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

The next day they woke up and lounged around for a bit. The boys laid tangled up in bed for most of it. It was already noon by the time they decided to get up and start preparing to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Draco was nervous again, his hands trembled so badly that he could barely do up his shirt. Harry took Draco’s hands in his, comfortingly rubbing the back of them. The blond boy’s shoulders noticeably relaxed. Harry did up the rest of his shirt and they left for the entrance hall.

They swung their intertwined hands between them as they walked. Finally, they saw Ron and Hermione were already there. Hermione had licked her thumb and started wiping away some dirt that was on her boyfriend’s face. “Honestly, Ron.” She said exasperatedly as he cringed away from her hand as soon as it touched his face. “You have had your tongue down my throat, yet this grosses you out?” She was finishing up cleaning him when Harry made his presence evident.

“I really wish I hadn’t heard that.” He said. Hermione turned her head around and smiled sheepishly. Ron’s face turned bright red.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, Draco.” Hermione apologised.

“That’s quite alright.” He said, smiling nervously. Not soon after that Harry put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “How come you’ll apologise to him, but not me?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I expect you’d be used to it as you’ve seen it quite a few times.” Ron face turned even redder, which didn’t seem possible. His girlfriend giggled quietly and kissed his cheek while taking his hand. “Shall we go?”

“Y- yes, yeah l- let’s go.” Ron said in a meek voice which made Hermione giggle once again. They all turned to walk out the door and started on their path to Hogsmeade. It was quite awkward at first. The four of them walked in silence. Draco stayed leeched to Harry’s side for most of it. That is until Harry found a topic of conversation for him and Hermione. Harry had mentioned that Draco had read a book that she had been gushing about and they ended up walking in front of Ron and Harry, talking excitedly. The ginger was silent, watching the two of them with an unreadable expression on his face.

“So…” Harry started.

Ron looked over at him and smiled weakly. “He’s… definitely changed.” He said, trying his best to sound supportive.

Harry nodded, looking disappointed. “Right.” He cleared his throat. “Look, you don’t have to like him, but… at least try and get along with him.”

Ron nodded. “I will.” They walked in silence a little while longer before Ron spoke again. “It’s not as if I hate him. He’s an alright bloke if you’re going out with him.”

“So what is it then?”

“He’s Malfoy!” Ron exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes. “What? He’s been bullying us since the moment we got to Hogwarts.”

“He’s not Malfoy anymore. He’s Draco.” Ron looked confused. “He’s not the same as he was when he were young.” Harry took in a breath. “I like him a lot. Draco’s important to me, as are you and Hermione. I want to be able to hang out with all of you without being awkward.”

Ron clapped him on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be fine. He doesn’t seem that unbearable.”

Draco and Hermione stopped when they realized how far they were from their companions. Once Harry and Ron caught up, Draco slung and arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He seemed to be much calmer after having talked to Hermione.

Finally, they arrived at the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table in the back. Hermione and Harry offered to get the butterbeer, though Harry was very reluctant to leave Ron and Draco alone. “They’ll be alright.” Hermione said, sensing Harry’s nerves. “Draco’s nice. You were right about him.”

The green eyed boy smiled. “So were you. How are you liking you intellectual conversation?”

“It’s great. Turns out he’s read a lot of muggle books I like as well. You don’t meet many wizards who have read those.” They ordered the drinks and waited. While they leaned against the counter, they heard familiar laughter echo through the place. Both of them turned around to see their boyfriends genuinely laughing with each other.

They went back with the butterbeers and sat down. The rest of the afternoon was pleasant. It felt like the four of them had been hanging out for year. Ron and Draco seemed to bond over the weirdest of things. Mostly strange wizarding traditions that Hermione and Harry didn’t understand.

The sun set faster than they expected and they had to make their way back to the castle. The four of them were in the entrance hall once again saying their goodbyes. “You know what, Malfoy? You’re alright.” Ron smiled at him. Harry noticed that both boys where the same height and exceptionally lanky. Harry doesn’t recall seeing anyone their age who was as tall as Draco. Nor does he recall seeing someone as tall as Ron. He supposed that was another their they could bond over.

Draco smiled back. It was weird to see him give Ron a genuine smile instead of the usual smirk. “Yeah? You’re alright too, Weasley.”

They all walked together to the eighth year common room in comfortable silence and all went back to their dorms. Draco looked at Harry lovingly as the Gryffindor closed the door. He kissed him softly before turning to walk into the bathroom, sighing contently. Harry watched as he went. Suddenly, he couldn’t remember what he’d been so worried about the other day. While everything might not always be sunshine and daisies, right here, right now, everything was. And that was enough.


	64. Shower Singing

Draco got home after a long day at St. Mungo and heard the shower running. At first he thought there was an intruder in the house before realizing it was just Harry. His boyfriend had moved into his flat a week ago and Draco still wasn’t used to it. There was something else he heard as well. Harry was _singing._ He strained his ears and found that he was belting out the words to a Celestina Warbeck song. Draco started chuckling softly to himself as he hung his coat from the rack.

A few minutes later, Draco was in the kitchen heating up the dinner that Harry made him. This was the third time this week he’d come home late and each time he found a meal waiting for him in the fridge. Harry walked in with a towel around his neck so his wet hair wouldn’t soak his pyjama shirt. “Hey,” He gave Draco a welcoming kiss. “When did you get in?”

“Ten minutes ago.” He answered as clearly as he could with food in his mouth. Harry nodded and went to grab some crisps out of the pantry. Draco chuckled at him, remembering what he heard when he entered the flat.

“What?”

“Oh nothing.” He said as Harry sat next to him. Draco chuckled again.

“What is it?” Harry asked exasperatedly.

“I can hear you sing in the shower.” His boyfriend’s face turned slightly pink. “Celestina Warbeck?”

“What? Her music is really catchy!” He explained defensively. Draco giggled. “You’d be singing it too if every time you went over to the Burrow  ‘Stole My Cauldron’ was playing on the wireless.” The blond was properly laughing now. Harry buried his head in Draco’s shoulder.

“Do you do that all the time?”

Harry shook his head, the water from his hair was smearing over Draco’s neck. “Just when I have a song stuck in my head.” He mumbled.

“Well, thankfully you’re not awful sounding. It’s quite entertaining.”

Harry raised his head and kissed Draco’s cheek. “You’re neck is wet.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is?” The blond rolled his eyes. He swished his wand so that his neck and Harry’s hair were now dry. “How about we go to bed?”

Harry nodded and got up, dragging Draco behind him. “I’ll sing you a lullaby.” He jested.

“As long as it’s a Celestina Warbeck song, I’m in.”

Harry laughed, kissing his boyfriend again. “Deal.”


	65. Potions Class

“Make sure to stir it three times clockwise then ten times counter clockwise. Your potion should be a light blue. If it is not, vanish it as quickly as possible because it will most likely explode.” Professor Malfoy told them while writing it on the board.

“Yes, we wouldn’t want that now would we?” The students looked up from their cauldrons to see their Defense Against The Dark Art teacher, Harry Potter. They then looked over at their own professor to see him roll his eyes. Everyone at Hogwarts knew of the animosity between the two teacher and they weren’t likely to let any one forget that they hated each other. In the hallways, they’d shoot each other glares. Potter often interrupted Malfoy’s classes for the sole purpose of annoying him.

“What do you want, Potter?” Malfoy asked exasperatedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was bored. Wanted to observe.” Professor Potter smirked and leaned against the wall. Malfoy pulled his lips into a straight line. “And I wanted a word with you.”

The potions teacher raised an eyebrow and looked back to his class who were watching the two with rapt attention. “Well what are you waiting for?” He questioned. “Begin!” Malfoy told them with a wave of his hand before stalking out of the room, Professor Potter following suit.

The students worked distractedly, glancing at the door from time to time. Five minutes later, Professor Malfoy walked in again, a ghost of a smile on his face. “Did Professor Potter fall down the stairs again, sir?” A ravenclaw student questioned.

“Get back to work, Smith.” He ordered, though it didn’t sound as harsh as he normally did.

The next day Potter stopped by Malfoy’s class again. The students looking toward the door even before their teacher noticed. It was odd, however, because Professor Potter didn’t announce himself when the other man didn’t notice him. He simply stood in the doorway and watched him teach.

“You never want the pieces to be uneven.” Professor Malfoy said as he chopped up some root of asphodel. He grabbed the pieces and counted them out on his palm before putting them into the cauldron. “Thirty-two pieces exactly. Going over that could- what are you all looking at?” He asked when he noticed his students attention wasn’t on him. Malfoy turned and jumped when he saw Professor Potter standing there, dropping the remaining cuts of the root onto the floor.

Potter looked quite amused. “Shut it.” Their teacher whispered. “What are you doing here?” He asked, though the usual malice in his voice was gone. Malfoy crouched down behind his desk to pick up the roots he dropped. Potter went to help him so they were both hidden.

The students got to work and with the noise and clutter in the room only the people in the front row heard Professor Potter whisper something, though they couldn’t make out what. It was followed by a quiet “hush!” from Malfoy.

Potter stood up first and helped the other man up. Everyone was too focused on their potion to notice anything, but a small Hufflepuff girl in the back of the class noticed their hands linger just for a moment.

That same girl returned to the classroom a few minutes after the last bell rang to get a book that she forget, stopping outside the open door when she heard her two teachers speaking. “…like me?” Professor Malfoy asked softly.

“How could I not like you?” Professor Potter retorted, filling in the part of the question that the Hufflepuff girl missed. “I’ve liked you for a while now. I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“I think I win for length of pining, thank you very much.” Malfoy said, the girl could practically hear him sticking his nose up in the air.

Potter chuckled. “Nah, I think I’ve got you beat considering I was gone the moment I started working here.” There was a pause. “What are you smiling about? Surely you can’t have liked me for longer.”

“I’ve fancied you since fourth year actually.” The girl gasped and immediately clasped a hand over her mouth. She hoped that they didn’t hear it, though that turned out to be a pipedream when the men’s conversation stopped. Footsteps were nearing the door and she realized there was nowhere to run, so she just tried looking as innocent as possible.

“Miss Macmillan, what brings you here?” Potter asked, his eyes slightly wider than they usually were. Presumably shock from the revelation.  

“I left my book here, Professor.” She answered truthfully. Both men stepped aside to let her enter. As he grabbed her book she saw Potter mouth ‘ten years!’ Professor Malfoy rolled his eyes fondly and nodded.

Macmillan clutched her book tightly in her arms and began to walk out of the class. “I won’t tell anyone.” She stated meekly.

“That’s quite alright.” Malfoy said. “Professor Potter and I weren’t planning on hiding it.” Macmillan nodded, not sure what to say. It was strange seeing them not fighting. Actually it was strange to know they had lives outside of class. She knew that all teachers did, but seeing it was definitely weird.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Emily.” Professor Potter said. She took this as a sign of dismissal and hurriedly left the class, already planning to how she was going to spill the news to her friends.


	66. Tattoo Dork

Draco, and everyone else in the class, knew who Harry Potter was though no one ever talked to him. Come to think of it, Draco couldn’t think of a time where Potter actually _spoke_. Despite the fact that he sat right next to Draco, he still couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the boy with sleeve tattoos and a nose and eyebrow piercing. The blond never thought someone with glasses could look so brooding, however Potter pulled off the impossible.

One day after their lecture had ended, he heard someone call his name. The voice was unfamiliar to him. Curiosity urged him to turn around. Harry Potter was slowly jogging toward him while Draco’s breath quickened. He may have been dark and brooding, but Draco was strangely attracted to him. “Hey.” Potter greeted. His voice was soft and kind and definitely did not match his appearance.

“Um, hi.” Draco said quietly.

“I er- I lost my silabus. Do you mind if I have a look at yours?”

“Oh, y- yes of course.” He went to open his bag, but then groaned. “I actually left it in my dorm.” Disappointment flashed across Harry’s face. “Y- you could give me your number and I could text you a picture of it?” Draco suggested quickly.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks, Malfoy.” Draco nodded and handed Harry his phone. “I guess we’ll chat later.” Potter said, smiling slightly and patted his shoulder before walking away.

At that exact moment, his best friend, Pansy Parkinson, bounded up to him. “Holy shit, were you just talking to Harry Potter? What did he want?”

“Oh hush, Pansy. He’s just a person.” Though his heart was still beating hard in his chest. “He just wanted to see my silabus and he might have given me his phone number.” Draco stated, mumbling the last part.

“What!”

“Shhh!” Draco rolled his eyes. “Christ, Pansy! It’s not that big a deal.”

“Not a big deal? He Harry blimin Potter! No one knows anything about him! I heard once that he got into a fist fight with one of the professors.”

“Oh, come on.”

“What? I’m just saying.”

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatingly. “Goodbye, Pansy.” He walked away and decided to lock himself into his room, immediately taking out his silibus and sending a picture to Harry. After it sent he noticed that the name that Harry had himself saved as said “Potter Pan”. Draco chuckled and decided to point it out.

_Potter Pan?_

_What? It’s my favourite Disney film._

_dork_

_:)_

Draco shook his head and flopped onto the bed, opening the book they had to read for English and fell asleep shortly after.

The next day, Draco walked into his English lecture and Harry, to his surprise, smiled ever so lightly at him. The blond boy couldn’t help but grin nervously back at him. He sat down and pulled out the notes on his laptop.

He noticed that Harry also had his laptop open, but it did not have notes on it. On his screen was a video of cats misjudging the distance between two objects and trying to jump to the other surface, but failing. Though he was barely paying attention to it because he was doodling on a scrap of paper. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was a drawing of Batman.

Draco let out a quiet giggle. Harry heard it and looked up at the other boy. He gave a bashful smile. Draco mouthed the word ‘dork’ and Harry rolled his eyes.

They spent more time together after that. Reading the books they were assigned out loud and helping one another with essays. Draco realized that giving Harry the label of dork was spot on. He looked more closely at the tattoos on his arm and they were all superhero emblems or star wars references. 

“Potter’s been smiling a lot lately.” Pansy pointed out one day. “Mostly when he’s with you. Actually,” She corrected. “Only when he’s with you.” Draco just blushed and kept reading his book. “Are you guys, like, a thing?”

“What? No.” He said meekly.

“Well, you should be. I can tell he likes you too.”

“Too?” Draco questioned.

“Don’t be daft with me, Draco Malfoy. I see the way you look at him.”

Draco shook his head. “It doesn’t even matter. He’s straight.”

Pansy laughed. “Yeah, okay.”

A few hours later he and Harry were sat on the floor of his dorm and had long abandoned their work. “Speaking of hangovers, would you like to go out for drinks on Saturday?” Harry asked casually.

Draco’s breath hitched. “Oh, um, sure. I did have something planned with Pansy, but I can just reschedule.”

“You don’t have to-”

“It’s fine. She won’t mind. She’s actually guess you fancied me earlier today.”

“Fancied you?”

Draco froze at the sound of his voice. “You meant go out as friends, didn’t you?” He said after a moment. Harry nodded. “Of course you did. Right. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go shove stones in my pocket and fling myself into the ocean.”

Harry grabbed his arm as he stood. “Draco, wait.” He did. “I- I do fancy you. I just wasn’t sure if you fancied me back.”

Draco sat down again. “Well, I do.”

Harry smiled. “That’s good.”

“Yeah.” He let out a breathy laugh.

“Er- Can I er- do you mind if I k- kiss you?” Asked the man with the menacing tattoos and piercings.

It was so preposterous that Draco chuckled before he leaned in and captured Harry’s lips. He felt the other boy placed his hand gently on his cheek. Draco’s hand shot up and wrapped his hand around it. As they pulled apart, Draco couldn’t think of anything today besides:

“Dork.”


	67. Pureblood Dinners

“Woah, wait. Harry, you’re not wearing that to a fancy pureblood party. To the Zabini’s fancy pureblood party.” Harry’s friend, Hermione Granger, said. She opened his closet with determination and started to raid it.

“‘Mione, I work there. I don’t have to look like I fit in, just nice enough to go with the theme.” Hermione didn’t answer. She continued to throw things out of his closet until she pulled out a nice set of dress robes and threw them at Harry.

“Go put that on.” She ordered. Harry didn’t move. “Come on, Harry. You’ve worked so hard and you’re barely working tonight. Relax. Have fun. You deserve it.” Harry sighed and began to unbutton his shirt. “Goodness, at least let me leave first.” Hermione shook her head and closed the door behind her.

Harry changed into his emerald green robes and looked in the mirror. Harry figured he’d look fancier if his hair wasn’t sticking up in every direction. But he looked _good._ Harry walked out and Hermione beamed. “How do I look?” He asked.

“Like the heir to an old pureblood family.”

Harry laughed at that. “This is the closest I’ll ever come.” He made his way across the room to the front door.

“Have fun!”

“Intellectual conversations with bigoted wizards? Try and stop me.” Harry said sardonically.

The minute he arrived at the dinner party, he felt out of place. Everyone was drinking classy drinks and holding themselves up with the highest esteem. Harry couldn’t help but hunch in on himself as he was walking through the crowd.

He decided to go into a less crowded hallway when he ran into Mrs. Zabini’s step daughter, Pansy Parkinson. She despised Harry from the moment he was hired. Though he could see where she was coming from. The man was only four years older than her, yet he was essentially her babysitter.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Pansy sneered. “Do you really think you can fit in here? You stick out like a sore thumb with your gross hair and glasses.”

Harry glared at her. “Get back up stairs. You’re mother wouldn’t be happy to see you down here.” She scoffed and whipped around, stomping up the stairs. “Ah, Harry!” He heard a posh voice come from behind him.

Harry turned around to see Ms. Zabini walking towards him. “Thank you for coming, darling.” She told him. “I just put Blaise to sleep and all you have to do is check up on him every once in a while. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you, miss.” Harry decided to take Hermione’s advice and act like he belonged. He walked up to the bar.

“Hello, sir, what would you like to drink.”

“Um…” Harry didn’t know what to order. The only alcoholic drink he’d ever had were the kind you’d have at a rave to get blackout drunk.

“Two glasses of champagne please.” Harry turned around to see an astonishingly handsome man, around his age, with slicked back blonde hair and dazzling grey eyes. The bartender handed over the drinks and the man elegantly pushed one of them into Harry’s hand. 

“Oh, thank you.”

The man’s grin made Harry’s knees weaken. “Don’t mention it.” They clinked glasses and each took a sip, not taking their eyes off of one another. “I’m Draco, by the way.” He held out a hand for Harry to shake.

“I’m Harry. Charmed.” He said, immediately cringed at his wording, and shook Draco’s hand.

It made the blond man chuckle. “Charmed.”

They talked for awhile, exchanging stories. Though Harry had to tweak his a bit. He decided once they had started the conversation that he’d pretend to come from old money, feeling like Draco wouldn’t like him if he found out he was a half blood.

Harry was quite taken with him. At one point, both their glasses were empty so Draco waved his wand gracefully and they filled up again. They forgot about the party around them until dinner was announced.

“Um, I need to use the washroom. Save me a seat?” Harry asked hopefully. Draco nodded and Harry walked out of his sight and ran up the stairs, realizing he hadn’t checked on Blaise once. When he walked in, the little boy was up and playing some video game on the television in his room. Or whatever the wizard version of a tv was. It was more of a hologram where the figures were three dimensional. “Hey, mister.” Harry said lightly, putting his hands on his hips. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“No.” Blaise said innocently.

Harry chuckled and shook his head fondly. While the step daughter was a nightmare, Blaise was the complete opposite. He was a sweet little boy who Harry absolutely adored. “Alright, let’s make a deal. You can stay up until after dinner and then I’ll come up and read you a chapter from your book, yeah?” The boy nodded. “Good.” He smiled, walking out the door and back downstairs.

Draco was true to his word and saved him a seat right at the end of the table. It was right near the door so the journey to his seat was less awkward than it could’ve been. As Harry sat down, Draco smiled at him slightly.

Everyone was already talking and eating. A house-elf came up to Harry and gave him his plate of food. “Thank you.”

That was his first screw up of the night. Apparently, purebloods didn’t thank the people, or creatures, that served them. “Oh!” The house-elf squeaked. “Thank you, sir! Abadda is grateful for your generosity. Sir is noble and honourable.” Then she walked back into the kitchen.

Harry turned back to Draco to find him staring. “You’re very strange.” He told him. Harry didn’t know what to say to that. “In a good way. You’re nice to house-elves. You wear glasses instead of fixing your eyes. It’s refreshing to meet a pureblood who doesn’t stick to the traditions.”

“Oh, well…”

“No, I’m serious. My father’s a very old fashioned man. Very close minded. I mean, I can’t even imagine what he’d say if he found out I was gay.” Draco stated, lowering his voice as he got closer to the end of the sentence. Harry’s heart gave a little thump at that information. Not that he hadn’t seen Draco’s actions as flirting before, but now it was a definite. “I think you’re the first person I’d ever told that to.”

“I won’t tell anyone. I’m actually bi, myself.”

Draco looked him up and down. “Interesting.” He said flirtatiously. Harry blushed and thanked himself for his dark skin in that moment. He laughed nervously. The rest of the dinner went by the same. Harry found out that Draco wasn’t actually flirting before. At least not consciously. He felt his face heat up several times during the night.

The dinner was coming to a close and Harry excused himself to go read to Blaise. The night couldn’t have been more perfect. He got hit on by a man that looked like he’d just come down from the heavens and got paid for it. He also barely saw Pansy the whole time he was there.

As Harry was walking down the stairs, he saw Draco waiting for him at the bottom. “Hi.” He spoke as Harry stepped onto the ground floor. “I was just about to leave, but I had to ask. Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?”

Before Harry could answer, Pansy strolled into the room. “You wanna go out with him?” She shrieked. He saw Draco take a deep breath and turned to her. “I would’ve thought your tastes were better, Draco Malfoy.” He winced at the mention of his last name.

“I do believe my taste in people are exquisite. If I did not think Harry was, in fact, an amazing man, I would not have asked him to dinner. I’ve never met a better pureblood than he.”

A mischievous glint appeared in Pansy’s eyes. “That’s what he’s been telling you, has he? I guess he just forgot to mention the fact that he works here or that he’s a halfblood. Hasn’t told you his mother was a mudblood?”

“Don’t use that word!” He reprimanded her.

“I, on the other hand,” She continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Am a pureblood.” She twirled her hair around her finger and batted her eyelashes at him.

Draco didn’t notice her though, instead he turned to Harry. “Is this true?” He nodded shamefully. “I should’ve known. I was impressed by the way you treated that house-elf earlier. You’re not as cruel as other pureblood children.” He cast a look to Pansy. “Now I know why.” Harry didn’t speak, he tried to keep his breathing under control, but that was getting harder and harder by the second.

“I’m sorry.” He said meekly before walking quickly away from them and walking out. He slammed the door as soon as he arrived back at his flat, explaining the whole thing to Hermione. She ordered some comfort food and they both gored themselves, eating their feelings away.

The next day, Harry went back to his normal job, in his normal clothes, at the normal place where there were no handsome boys to sweep him off his feet. “Back in your rightful place, I see.” Pansy commented, cackling as she walked past Harry and out the door to go to school. He was packing Blaise’s lunch when he heard the front door open. _Pansy probably just forgot something._ He thought.

“Hello.”

Harry jerked around to fast he put a creak in his neck. “Oh. hello, sir.” He addressed him in the correct manner as a servant would. Though it still felt weird to do so after the events of last night.

Draco looked a bit uncomfortable. “I er, I wanted to apologize for last night.” He looked as if he’s never had to do such a thing in his life.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I lied to you.”

“Yes, but I feel I gave off the impression that I didn’t want to see you again, which was true for a while. Until it wasn’t.” Harry crossed his arms. “Well, you see, I was under the impression that you were just using me for my money. Then I realized I had never given you my last name.”

“Even if you did, I wouldn’t have known.”

“No?”

Harry shook his head. “I hadn’t heard the name Draco Malfoy until last night.”

“Really? My father donates large sums of money to the ministry and St. Mungo’s. The Malfoy name is sprinkled all over the Wizarding World.”

“My parents died when I was really young. I had to be raised by my muggle uncle and aunt.” Harry explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Draco took a step closer. “I believed I offered to take you out to dinner.”

“I believe you did.” Harry retorted, quirking up his eyebrow.

Draco chuckled. “Would you want to go?” Harry nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “How about at seven? I knew this fantastic muggle bistro about three blocks from here.”

“Alright.” Harry agreed, smiling up that the man. “I’ll see you then.”


	68. Malfoy Manor

Here, on the floor of Malfoy Manor, Harry accepted it was all over once Draco was pushed in front of him. He was trying to avoid his eyes, but after a time it seemed inevitable. Harry looked at him for the first time since he saw through Voldemort’s eyes back at Grimmauld Place. Draco looked more or less the same. Pale. Scared. They looked each other and somehow came to a silent understanding.

“I- I can’t be sure.” Draco said, his voice trembling.

“What? Surely, this is the Potter boy.” Lucius said desperately. “If we are the ones to hand off Potter to the Dark Lord, all will be forgiven.” Draco shrugged and folded in on himself. “Very well, very well. Take them to the cellar.”

“Hold on.” Bellatrix commanded. “Leave the Mudblood. I want a word with her.” She stated without looking up from the Sword of Gryffindor. Some Death Eater that was standing in the corner when they got there walked forward and cut Hermione free, pushing her roughly toward Bellatrix.

“No, don’t take her! Take me instead!” Ron protested.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you next if she dies. Blood traitors are just as bad as Mudbloods in my book.” Bellatrix smiled nastily and waved them away. All they caught was a glimpse of the dark woman pulling out a dagger before they were shoved down some stairs by Greyback. The room was void of light and cold. The door slammed shut behind them when they heard Hermione scream.

“HERMIONE!” Ron yelled

“Shush, Ron. We have to find a way out of here.”

But Ron didn’t seem to hear him as Hermione screamed again. “HERMIONE! HERMIONE!”

“Harry? Ron? Is that you?” They heard a familiar voice say. Ron took out the Deluminator and clicked it. The light that he took from the tent flew out, but because they couldn’t return to their proper lightsource, they hung in the air like tiny suns. They saw Luna standing in front of them, her blond hair matted and face smeared with dirt. Behind her was Ollivander collapsed against the wall.

“Luna?”

“Hello.”

“Luna, are you alright? Listen, we’re going to get you out of here.” Harry said.

“It hasn’t been all bad. Draco usually sneaks down here and gives us decent food and heals any injuries.”

“Really? Malfoy?” Ron asked incredulously. Luna nodded. “Wow, that’s quite a shock.”

“I assumed it would be, Weasley.” Drawled a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. He apparently opened it without them realizing it. In the past, Harry would have expected him to be leaning against the wall with a small smirk on his face. Which is why it surprised him to see the man, pale as ever, fidgeting with his wand.

“Draco.” Malfoy looked at him, eyes locking like they did upstairs.

“I’m getting you out of here.” He whispered as he walked further into the cellar. “They asked for the goblin.” Another scream from Hermione echoed and he flinched. “They’re going to ask you about the sword.” Draco was addressing Griphook now.

“You have to tell them it’s a fake.” Harry told the goblin who simply looked at him in acknowledgement.

Draco scrunched his face up in confusion but decided not to ask. “Alright. Dobby?” He whispered. With a crack, Dobby the House-Elf appeared in the room. He looked around for a moment and spotted Harry standing there. “Harry Potter!”

“Hello, Dobby.”

“We found each other in Diagon Alley. He agreed to help me if I ever needed him.” Draco explained.

“Draco Malfoy was a kind master. Not like his father who was a mean, mean wizard.” In the past, the elf would have punished himself for such opinions, but now his voice merely strained a bit.

“Dobby,” Draco diverted the elf’s attention back to him. “I need you to take everyone-”

“Take them to Shell Cottage.” Ron interrupted. “That’s Bill and Fleur’s place.” He said when everyone looked at him.

“Right, yes. Take them there and then come back. Can you do that?”

Dobby nodded. “Of course, Draco Malfoy sir.” Dobby walked over to Ollivander as he was too weak to walk and Luna and Dean held onto his other hand. Harry and Ron, however, stayed put.

“We’re staying.” Harry stated.

“Go on, Potter. I’ll send Granger and the goblin to you.”

Harry walked up to him and sent him a challenging glare. “No, we’re helping. Besides, we need to get the sword. Now, get up there before they get suspicious.” Draco hesitated for a moment then gestured for Griphook to go up the stairs. Dobby Disapparated with another crack, leaving them alone in the cellar.

They then noticed that Draco had left the door open, so when Hermione let out one last devastating scream, Ron bolted out. Harry followed him. They hid behind the wall that was connected to the room where Bellatrix was now interrogating Griphook. They could see Hermione lying on the floor, barely conscious, with blood running down her arm.

“The sword is a fake.” The goblin said. Bellatrix let out a sigh of relief as she clumsily cut open Griphook’s chains with her wand, accidentally cutting his cheek.

“And now to finish the Mudblood off.” Bellatrix said, back to her normal self.

“Like hell you will.” Ron muttered and jumped out from behind the wall while grabbing a wand that conveniently was on the floor. “ _Stupify_!” Bellatrix blocked it, looking stunned. She hauled Hermione up by the neck and dragged her away. “Drop your wand.” She commanded. “Drop it! Or you Mudblood friend dies.” No one moved. “Now!”

Ron dropped his wand. “Good. Draco, go fetch it.” The blond boy scurried forward and hastily picked it up. He looked at Harry as he got up and winked surreptitiously.

With tremendous speed and agility, he spun on the spot and sent a rather powerful stunning jinx at Bellatrix who fell backwards taking Hermione with her. Draco ran towards them, prying Hermione out of his aunts grip and bringing her back to where Harry and Ron stood.

“Draco, darling!” Narcissa shouted, sounding outraged.

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!” To Harry’s surprise the spell was aimed at his mother. As she hit the floor, the other Death Eaters seemed to come out of their shock that one of their own had betrayed them and advanced on them. “Dobby! Now!”

Harry looked up to see the elf unscrewing the chandelier from the ceiling. He bounced off it just as it started to fall. It landed on top of the Death Eaters, which included Lucius. “Woah.” Harry breathed out.

“Let’s get out of here.” Said Draco. Harry grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor before holding onto Dobby like the rest of them and Apparating to Shell Cottage.

Harry looked around at the beach and spotted a small house at the top of a hill. “Is this the right place?” He heard Draco ask, though his voice sounded strained. Harry whipped his head around to see the boy laying in the sand with a knife in his abdomen.

“Draco!” He shouted and ran to him, dropping to his knees once he reached the place where he laid. “Merlin! What happened!”

“One of the Death Eaters managed to wedge free. He threw it just as we Disapparated.”

Harry looked around and saw Ron clutching onto Hermione who was waking up. Griphook was already making his way up the hill and Dobby was walking towards Harry. “Harry Potter, sir. Dobby has brought something from Miss’s bag.”

He took the bottle that Dobby held out to him and found it was Dittany. He then turned his attention back to Draco where he stared at him for a moment, still in shock.

“Well, this feels familiar.” Draco joked. Harry knew what he was talking about. He, too, recalled the moment a year ago in the bathroom. Him knelt by Draco’s side, though that time it was his fault that he was bleeding out.

Draco, who was leaning back on his elbows, was shaking like mad. “Are you going to do anything or will I have to do it myself?” He asked and moved his hand to take the knife out of his body.

“No!” Hermione yelled, apparently awake. “Not until Harry is ready to apply the Dittany. It’s the only thing that’s stopping you from bleeding out.” Everyone paused as they watched her. She looked tired and kept pulling at her shirt sleeve. “For goodness sake, I’ll tell you what to do. Cut the shirt from around the knife.” Harry hesitated before carefully using his wand to break away the fabric. He met Draco’s eye to make sure he was alright. “Now take the knife out and apply three drops of the potion.” Harry took it out in one swift motion and let it fall to the ground. Draco grunted in pain. Then Harry applied the Dittany and watched skin mend over the wound.

The blond boy let himself fall to the ground, closing his eyes. “How are you feeling?” Harry asked.

“Spectacular.”

About a week passed and Draco was feeling a bit better. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked to Ollivander and Griphook, Harry made two cups of tea and walked outside to the cliff that overlooked the sea where Draco currently sat. “Hello. I made you some tea.” He said, handing one to the other boy.

“Oh, thank you.” Draco took a sip as Harry sat down next to him. “My mum used to make me tea every night. Back at the Manor.” Harry, who had gotten closer to the boy over the past seven days, shifted so that their shoulders touched. It seemed to calm him down. “I don’t know what happened to them. I just hope they’re not dead.”

“I’m sorry. None of this would’ve happened if I hadn’t been daft enough to say You-Know-Who’s name.”

“That’s quite alright. If it wasn’t for your daftness, I’d still be in that hellscape. Scared of doing the wrong thing and getting tortured.” He took another sip of his tea. “Your our only chance at beating him. I did what I felt was right.”

Harry nodded. “You’ve changed a lot, haven’t you.”

Draco chuckled softly, it made Harry’s heart jump. “Yes, well, fear can do that to a person.”

“Right.”

They sat in silence for a moment. “So, why do you need that sword?”

Harry hesitated. “Um, Dumbledore left me a mission. I can’t really tell you what it is.”

“That’s why you’ve been on the run?” Harry nodded. “Are you done with the mission?”

“No, we’re leaving in a few days.”

“I want to come with you.” He said determinedly. 

Harry shook his head. “It’s dangerous. Besides, we’ve got it under control. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt again because of me.”

“I think I proved I can handle myself. I’m fine now.”

Harry chuckled. “You really _have_ changed! You were definitely one for the dramatics at Hogwarts. Now, you get stabbed and you say you’re fine. Merlin!”

“Don’t change the subject, Potter.” Draco sounded exasperated as he gazed at Harry. He looked much healthier now. His skin less sickly, his eyes less dull. “I’m coming with you.”

“I suppose there’s no changing your mind. Still as stubborn as always.”

“I guess some things just don’t change.” Draco teased. Harry laughed at that, thinking of everything that _has_ changed in the last year. How he’s not a Hogwarts. How Dumbledore’s dead. How he hasn’t seen the Weasley’s in so long. But the weirdest thing had to be him sitting here, laughing with his former arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Once the laughter died down, Draco smiled brightly at Harry.

“That’s the first time I’ve laughed in awhile.” Harry stated.

“Me too.” Draco replied then his face got serious and he leaned it a bit. “I need to tell you something.”

Harry leaned in too. “What is it?”

“Weasley and Granger are staring at us from the window.” Harry looked towards the house to see Hermione and Ron quickly turn their heads when they realized he had seen them.

“Let’s give them a show then.”

“Wha-” Harry cut him off by kissing him full on the mouth, sliding a hand into Draco’s hair. The other boy smiled into it, setting down his tea to cup Harry’s face. They broke away and stared at each other before checking on Ron and Hermione. Ron’s eyes were wide in shock, his jaw dropped. Hermione, surprisingly, was smiling like she knew this would happen all along.

They looked back at each other and broke out into giggles.

“That was… quite a show.” Said Draco.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “It was.”


	69. Allergic To Cats

Harry held the kitten up to his face. “Look at him, Draco. Tell me you don’t love him.” Draco sneezed. His boyfriend kept trying to convince him to get a cat, but the sad thing is, the blond man was extremely allergic. The kitten meowed adorably.

“You make me want things I can’t have.” Draco said. Harry put it down and let it wander around the adoption center. It wasn’t the average place where they kept the animals in cages. They let the dogs and cats roam free. Birds were flying around the room. Draco looked down when he felt something rub against his leg. He found it was a sphynx cat.

Harry picked it up. “Hello, little guy.” He spoke in that voice that everyone uses when talking to animals.

An worker walked up to them. “I see you’ve met Milo.” She said. “A lot of people don’t like sphynx cats, but they’re actually the most loving kind.” Draco scratched behind Milo’s ears and the cat leaned into his touch.

“And he doesn’t have hair.” Harry added. “So, you won’t get sneezy.” Draco smiled at his boyfriend then at Milo.

“Would you guys like to look at his file?” The worker asked.

“Definitely.” Draco answered immediately. They ended up adopting the cat and watched him explore their house. Once the sun set, Milo wandered into the living room where Harry and Draco were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie. He hopped up onto the couch and settled himself on Harry’s lap.

“I love him.” Draco said, petting the cat.

Harry kissed the blond man on the head. “I love you.”

“Hush up, you sap.” They laughed.


	70. Bland Soup

“Why would you say that? I am hurt. _Hurt!_ ” Draco said dramatically.

“All I said was that it needed a bit more salt! Sometimes soup needs salt!” Harry countered. His boyfriend surprised him with dinner since he had a late night at the office, but it was a little bland.

“I have never felt more betrayed in my life.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “What would you rather me do? I was just being honest.”

Draco leaned over the table with a really intense look in his eyes. “Lie to me then.”

Harry leaned over the table as well and planted a kiss on his lips. “Are you really mad at me for this?” He asked softly. Draco had the tendency fake being mad a lot and Harry hadn’t been dating him long enough to tell the difference between an act and the real thing.

The other man shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face. “No. Not really.”

“Okay. I do love your cooking, you know.”

“And yet you want to ruin my masterpiece with salt!” Draco exclaimed which made Harry laugh. He wrapped Draco in his arms and kissed him deeply.

“How about I make it up to you?”

“I’m listening.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I will let you borrow my sweaters without constantly asking you to give them back.”

Draco smiled brightly. He loved wearing Harry’s jumpers. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	71. Going Public

“People are staring.”

“That’s because we’re holding hands.”

“Yes, I know that, Potter” Draco snapped. Him and Harry had decided to go public last night. They’d been dating for about a year and had moved in together a month ago, though no one but their close friends and family knew. Now, as they were walking down Diagon Alley, everyone knew. “Sorry, I’m just… nervous.”

“It’s okay. I am too.” Harry looked up at him. “Can I kiss your cheek?” It was a strange question since neither of them ever asked it. If they wanted to kiss the other, they just did it. Draco nodded despite himself. As soon as Harry planted the kiss, people around him started to whisper and he swore he heard the click of a camera.

Draco gripped onto Harry’s hand a little tighter. “We don’t have to go out to dinner if you don’t feel comfortable. Everyone already knows. We’ve accomplished our goal already.”

“No. No, it’s fine. I’m fine.” Draco took a deep breath. “It’s just a bit overwhelming.”

Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. “Well, we can leave at any time. I’m here for you.”

“Yeah,” Draco smiled for the first time that evening. “You are.”


	72. Seeker's Match

Harry and Draco were sat in the eighth year common room, chatting about the Quidditch match that just happened. The eighth years were not allowed to rejoin their house teams which left them with limited options to when they could play it.

The conversation shifted to some of the games they played against each other. “I bet I’m a better seeker than you now.” Draco said.

Harry laughed. “Prove it.”

“I will.”

“Right now. Let’s have a seeker’s match.” Draco didn’t hesitate. He stood up and dragged Harry back up to their shared dorm to grab their brooms then promptly went out to the Quidditch pitch.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Harry stopped him as he got out the snitch. “Care to make this interesting?” Draco raised his eyebrow inquisitively. “If I win, you have to go on a date with me.” They had been playing a sort of cat and mouse game recently. Harry kept asking Draco out, but Draco was too scared about what everyone would think to actually do it.

“Potter-”

“Come on. We both know you have feelings for me. I have feelings for you. Who cares what everyone else thinks?”

Draco thought for a moment. “Fine. But if I win you have to stop asking.” Harry agreed. “And you have to say, in front of everyone, that I am the best Quidditch player you’ve ever met.”

Harry scoffed. “But I’ve met Viktor Krum!”

“Yes, and?”

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his hand. “Alright, deal.”

Draco let the snitch go, smirked, and then took off into the air. Harry followed him and flew around the pitch, searching for the snitch. It took about thirty minutes of flying, seeking, and talking for them to spot it.

Harry shot off towards it with Draco close behind. Somehow, the other boy caught up and pulled ahead. It was neck and neck for a while before Draco made a swipe, catching the snitch in his hands. They stopped. “I actually did it.” He said.

“Yeah.” Harry added, trying to conceal the sadness in his voice. They landed. “Congratulations.”

Draco looked up, grin slowly fading from his face. He stepped closer to Harry, took his hand, and pressed the snitch into his palm. “You caught it.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“The snitch, you caught it. You won the bet.”

Harry smiled. “Oh.” Draco smiled back and leaned in, kissing him lightly.

“But you still have to tell everyone I’m the best Quidditch player you’ve ever met.”

Harry chuckled. “You prat. Okay, I will. On one condition.

“I feel like you’ve been giving me enough of those.”

“You have to kiss me again.”

And he did.


	73. Love Is Overrated

“Draco, stop.” Pansy commanded. She pulled her friend out of the Great Hall so he’d quit staring at Harry bloody Potter. “Why don’t you just talk to him? You’re on good terms now and clearly you have feelings for him.” Draco looked down at his feet, fiddling with the cuff of his shirt. “I hate seeing you like this.”

“It’s fine. It’s just a crush. I’ll get over it.” He said quietly.

“A crush? For four years?” Pansy asked incredulously. Draco shrugged. “You’re in love with him.”

“Whatever. Love is overrated.” He said with a sad smile. Pansy couldn’t help but hug him. “Wha- what are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you, duh.”

“We’ve… never done this before.” Pansy didn’t say anything, so Draco just melted into her arms. “Okay. Alright. I love him. I’m in love with him.” He inhaled deeply. “I don’t know what to do.”

Pansy pulled away. “Talking to him would be a start.” Draco nodded in agreement.

Later that day when they were in the shared common room, Draco walked up to Harry who was sitting at a table in the corner of the room. “Hi.” He said cautiously.

Harry smiled up at him. “Hey! How are you?”

Draco was taken aback by this positive response. “Good. Um, how are you?”

“Alright.” The other boy was still standing. “You can sit if you want.” Harry said.

Draco did. “I just wanted to talk.”

“Okay. We don’t really talk.”

“No, we don’t.”

“But I’d like to.”

“Me too.” Draco smiled softly.

They got really close over the course of a month. Wherever Draco was, Harry was too. And if one of them was on their own, they always knew where the other was.

“You look happier.” Pansy said one day.

“Thanks to you.” Draco smiled when he saw Harry walk around the corner. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Pansy smirked. “Yeah, yeah. Have fun.”

Draco rolled his eyes at her as she walked away. “Hello.” He greeted Harry.

“Hi.” He looked nervous. “Can I talk to you?”

“You are talking to me, Potter.” Harry gave a weak smile. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Everything is fine. I just-” He paused and looked around the common room to find it empty. “I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“Well, um, will you go out with me?”

Draco smiled. “That was a question.”

“What?”

“You said you wanted to tell me something. You didn’t.”

Harry grinned. “I’m telling you I like you and that I want to go on a date with you.”

“I am also telling you I like you and would love to go on a date with you.”

They both chuckled. “That’s good.” Harry said.

Draco, who had been long awaiting this day, smiled brightly. “It is.”


	74. You're in Love With Him

Ginny was rambling on about one thing or another, but Harry found it unusually hard to focus. Maybe it was because Draco Malfoy was sitting about five feet away from them running his hands through his loose, fluffy hair and biting his lip in concentration.

“Harry!” Ginny said in a way that made it seem like it wasn’t the first time she’d called his name.

“Hmm?”

“Were you even listening to what I was saying?”

“Yes?” Harry said uncertainty.

“Tell me one thing I just said.”

“Er-” Ginny rolled her eyes at his attempt to come up with something. “I’m sorry, Gin, I’m just a bit distracted.

“I know.” She said sadly. “Harry, I think we have to break up.”

Harry was taken aback. “What? Why?”

Ginny sighed. “Over the past few months, I’ve noticed some stuff. About you and about myself. Mostly it’s about you liking someone else.”

“I don’t-”

“You do.” Ginny cut him off. “It’s okay that you like Malfoy.” Harry’s eyes widened. “It’s so obvious. The way you look at him. The way he looks at you. The way you talk to him or about him.” She paused. “You’re in love with him.”

Harry was silent for another moment before he spoke. “They way he looks at me?” He whispered. Ginny smiled. “Sorry, that was insensitive. I mean, we’re breaking up.”

“It’s okay.” She said. “If I’m being honest, I’ve also had my eye on a certain blonde.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Zacharias Smith?”

“Ew, no.” Ginny cringed. “No. I’m talking about Luna.”

Harry laughed. “Oh. Yeah, that makes more sense.” He grinned. They so naturally settled into this friendship dynamic that made Harry wonder why they’d even dated at all. “So,” he said, looking back to Draco. “You really think he likes me back.”

Ginny scoffed. “He’s been head over heels since you gave him his wand back.” Harry remembered that day. It was their first day back for their makeup seventh year. He didn’t know what came over him, but he walked up to Malfoy in the Great Hall and gave him his wand back in front of everyone.

Harry found that he was smiling lightly in his direction. “Go get him.” Ginny said.

Harry was bouncing his leg up and down, working up the courage to walk up to Draco. It was absurd really. They’d been friends for months now and definitely had no problem striking up a conversation. He gazed at the blond boy for a moment. “Oh, go on!” Ginny shoved him off the couch.

Harry jumped up, dusting himself off. “Now, that was really unnecessary.” He stalked off towards the table there Draco was sat with a book. Though the Slytherin’s attention was focused on him, a smirk dawning his face.

“You and Ginny have a tiff?”

Harry sat down across from him. “We broke up actually.”

“Is that why she pushed you off the couch?” Harry shook his head. “You don’t seem too upset about it.” Draco pulled out a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and slid them across the table. “I picked out the bad ones.”

Harry popped one in his mouth and gagged. “Ew! I thought you said you picked them out!”

Draco laughed. “I didn’t say I gave you the good ones.”

Harry chucked the bag back at him. “Git.”

Over the next couple of days, they were inseparable. Ron and Hermione were busy with homework. Ginny and Luna were holed up in one of their dorms. Which just left Draco to hang out with. Not that Draco was in any form a second choice, but there were less people pulling him away to do other things.

They were sitting by the fireplace, chatting. It was a nice day, so everyone was outside. Draco couldn’t stand crowds after the war. Especially not one made up of Hogwarts students, so they remained in the empty common room.

Harry was making puffs of coloured smoke come out of his wand. A spelled he knew his father once entertained him with. Draco let his head rest on his shoulder. He’d gotten quite touchy after Harry and Ginny broke up, which Harry took as a good sign. The Gryffindor smiled. The spell faltered.

“Why’d you stop?” Draco asked.

“Lost focus.”

“Am I that distracting?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so cocky.” Both boys looked at each other at the same time. Draco had a faint smile on his lips. Harry didn’t even realize he was leaning in until their faces were inches away from each other. Draco closed the gap, combing his fingers through Harry’s hair. He started to chuckle against his mouth.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Just that…” Draco smiled brilliantly. “I never thought I’d be kissing Harry Potter.”

“Why? Because I saved the Wizarding World suddenly I’m unattainable.”

“No, you tosser.” He punched him playfully. “Because we’re us. Because we’ve been fighting since the day we met. I couldn’t care less about you ‘saving the world.’” He said with air quotes.

Harry kissed him again for that, cupping the sides of his face. He laughed softly as the pulled apart. “I should’ve never assumed otherwise.”

 


	75. Three In the Morning

“Do you ever wonder if anyone has found all of Hogwarts’s secrets?” Harry whispered, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

Draco groaned next to him. “It’s three in the morning. I don’t care.”

“No, but think about it.” Harry continued. “What do you think is hidden in the castle?”

Draco sat up, blond hair sticking up all over the place, and glared at his boyfriend. “You haven’t set foot in that castle for five years, why do you care?” Harry bit his lip and stared up at Draco. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Oh no.” Draco refuted. “No, you kept me awake. Now I’m keeping you awake. So, start talking, Potter.”

Harry sighed. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

Draco smirked. “We’ve been dating for long enough that you should know how stubborn I am.”

Harry smiled, shaking his head fondly. “Okay. Well, McGonagall owled me the other day.” He paused for a moment. “She offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.” Draco’s jaw dropped. “I’m going back to Hogwarts.”

“Merlin, Harry, that’s great! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you with it. I know how much my Auror job stressed you out. Now, I can still do something I love and you don’t have to worry so much.”

Even in the dark, Harry could see Draco’s face light up. “You are so sweet.” The blond man settled his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “Thank you for thinking about me.”

Harry grinned to himself and combed a hand through Draco’s hair. “I’m always thinking about you.”


	76. Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence

Draco was tired. Draco was so tired. After the war he didn’t want to fight in. After being locked in Azkaban for a month. After all the classes and studying and nightmares, Draco was tired.

Eighth year had began with a rough start. The boy was used to strutting around the castle and getting anything he wanted, but it was clear that that wasn’t going to happen. Though he didn’t expect for people to degrade him like they did.

It got worse and worse as the year went on. People got more violent as he got weaker. They started slamming him into walls, pushing him, throwing his books around. Lately, they’ve been beating him.

One day, some Gryffinor kids came up to him and shoved him down. They started punching him in the face, kicking him in the stomach. He thought he’d pass out until the beating stopped. He realized there was a voice shouting. “What’s the matter with you?” A familiar voice yelled. “Get out of here!” Draco heard footsteps running away. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. “Are you okay?” The voice asked softly.

“Does it look like I’m okay?”

“Okay, that was a stupid question.”

Draco snapped his eyes open when he heard the tiny laugh that came out of the person’s mouth. “Potter?” He instinctively tried to sit up, but groaned in pain.

Harry reached out to touch a cut on his face. Draco flinched. What was Potter doing defending him?

“We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey.” Harry said and slipped a hand behind Draco’s back to help him up. He put one of Draco’s arms around his neck to be able to support him better. The blond boy couldn’t even enjoy that Harry Potter, the boy he’d been pining over for years, had his arm around his waist because the pain was too much.

“Why are you helping me?” Draco asked.

“You were in pain.” Harry was silent for a moment. “You were just sitting there and taking it. Why didn’t you fight back?” He sounded like he was pained by the thought.

Draco sighed. “I deserve it after everything I did.”

“You didn’t even do anything. Never hurt anyone if you could help it.” Draco didn’t say anything. His head started to loll to the side. “We’re almost there. Stay with me.” Draco grumbled something before passing out at the doors of the hospital wing.

When he woke up, he noticed Harry sitting by his bed. “You feeling better?” He asked in the softest voice Draco ever heard.

“A little.” He croaked.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you.”

“That’s okay. I understand why they do it. I can’t blame them.”

Harry looked angry. “I can. Hasn’t there been enough violence and hate? I mean, we just fought in a war, for Merlin’s sake.”

Draco attempted to sit up. He winced, but kept going. “Why do you care so much? We aren’t exactly friends.”

“Maybe we didn’t like each other in the past, but you’re still a human. You apologized and are trying your best to live a normal life after everything. We all are. Those assholes have no right to treat you like they do.” They stared at each other, silent words exchanging between them. “I wouldn’t have spoken at your trial if I didn’t believe you were a good person.”

Draco watched him for a second longer before saying, “Thank you.”

Harry smiled and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Your welcome.”


	77. Kissing Strangers

The day was done. Harry and Draco got up from their desks to put on their coats. “Hey, all the other Aurors are heading down to the Leaky Cauldron for some drinks. You coming?” Harry hoped he’d say yes. He secretly wanted to ask him out, but his Gryffindor courage always seemed to fail when it came to relationships.

“Nah. I have a date tonight.” Draco replied. He sounded bored with the idea.

“I thought you and Daniel broke up like three days ago.”

Draco shrugged. “Yes. Is there a problem?” He raised an eyebrow, daring Harry to challenge him.

“No, no. No problem.” He smiled slightly. “So, who is he?”

“His name is Alan.” Harry waited for more details. “I don’t really know anything else. I met him at a bar last night and I don’t really remember much of the details.”

“He’s a muggle?” Harry asked. Draco nodded. “That you met in a random bar?” Draco nodded again. “And now you’re going on a date with him?”

“You seem to be having trouble processing this information.” Draco smirked and place a hand on Harry’s shoulder. They’d come to be close friends during Auror training. Especially after they got partnered up. Spending multiple nights holed up on a stake out mission will bring anyone together. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” He let his hand run down Harry’s upper arm, lingering for a bit, before backing up toward the door. “Have fun.” Draco called back.

Harry felt his face heat up. That couldn’t mean anything right? He’s just a touchy person… right? Ron pulled him back to reality. “Hey. ‘Mione’s waiting for us by the Apparation spots.” Ron looked at him. “You alright, mate?”

“Y- yeah. I’m fine.”

They went to meet Hermione. She greeted them, kissing her fiance on the cheek. “Where’s Draco? Isn’t he coming?” She asked Harry.

“No, he er- he has a date.”

Hermione gave him a sad smile. “Maybe next time, yeah?” Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, but decided not to say anything. They got to the Leaky Cauldron. An hour passes and Harry regretted his decision to come. A girl had come up to him. She was pretty, but so incredibly dull. Though the more he drunk, the more interesting she seemed to get.

That’s the last thing he remembered before he woke up. The light blinding him, a pounding headache, and the girl in his bed. “Fuck.” He whispered.

She began to stir. “Wow, I can’t believe I’m waking up next to Harry Potter.”

Harry chuckled uncomfortably. “Right. Er, I have to get to work.” He got up and quickly put on his boxers that were luckily right next to the bed.

At work, he could barely focus. The fluorescent lights were way too bright and even the quiet talking around him felt like a hammer banging on his head. “You don’t look too good, Potter.” He looked up to see Draco smirking at him. Harry flipped him off. “Aw, don’t give me that. I think I have something you want.” The little shit was grinning, holding up a bottle of hangover cure. “But if you don’t want it…”

“No, wait.” Harry reached out for it, but Draco kept it just out of his grasp.

“Hmm, I think you need to apologize.”

Harry groaned. “You’re a horrible person.”

Draco laughed and placed the potion on the desk. Harry downed it in one gulp. It was only then that he noticed how close the blond man actually was, but Harry wasn’t reacting. When he thought about it, he didn’t think about Draco at all today.

That night, he decided to go out to a muggle bar. Harry walked up to the bar and took a shot. Then another. Then another.

Then he woke up in a stranger’s bed. His head pounding, the light from the window blinding him. He vaguely remembered being pulled onto the dance floor and grinding up on the guy he was currently sharing a bed with. He quickly got dressed and Apparated back to his apartment.

Work that day sucked, but he wasn’t thinking about Draco. Even when the man came up to him with another hangover cure. “Do you just always have these on hand?”

Draco smiled brilliantly. “I heard you were going out again, so I figured I’d bring one just in case.”

Harry grinned sleepily. “Thank you.” He said horsley.

Harry felt like shit. But that didn’t stop him from going out, getting drunk, and waking up next to strangers, night after night after night.

And Draco was always there in the morning to help him.

“Why do you keep putting yourself through this?” he asked softly. About two weeks in, Draco stopped joking around. He just set the potion down, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, and left.

Harry shrugged. “Because it’s fun.” He croaked.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Maybe once in a while, but not every night.” He bit his lip. “I’m worried about you.”

Harry felt his heart thump in his chest. The way Draco was looking at him made him want to lean in and kiss him. Instead, he forced a smile. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Draco-”

“Don’t even think about lying to me, Potter. No one just gets blackout drunk all the time for fun. Something’s wrong. Tell me.” Draco placed his hand on Harry’s forearm.

Harry sighed. “Can we talk in private?” They got up and walked into the hallway. Harry took a deep breath in and out. His migraine was still raging, but he still wished he had a drink. “I was trying to get over my feelings for you.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Harry James Potter, you idiot.”

“What?”

He punched him quite hard in the shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to ruin your health because of me.”

“I mean, I didn’t choose a whole house because I thought you were a prat. I think it’s only fitting that I do this because I fancy you.” Harry laughed softly.

“It’s not funny.” Draco said, though the corner of his mouth was twitching. “So…” He said awkwardly.

Harry sighed. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

Draco smirked and leaned in to kiss him. After a moment he pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. “Now you don’t have to pretend.”


	78. Samhain

“Draco, darling?” Harry called out to his boyfriend. “Do you know where my photo albums are?”

“In the cabinet next to the bookcase,” he said from the kitchen.

Harry always loved when Samhain came around. Autumn was in full spring, the smell of pumpkin pie wafted through their flat. Decorating was also quite fun. Him and Draco made a day of taking a walk and collecting the colourful leaves that had fallen off trees. They scattered them over their window sills, right next to pictures of relatives that passed away.

Right now, Harry was placing the photos in the windows while Draco prepared pastries for tomorrow. They were having dinner with Luna, who also celebrated the sabbat. He opened the door to the cabinet and picked up the photo album, opened it, and took out the picture he used every year—his parents laughing with Remus and Sirius.

Harry was smiling at it when he felt Draco wrap his arms around his waist. “We going to Godric’s Hollow today?” he asked. Harry nodded and turned in his arms. He kissed him gently.

“You okay?” Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “I’m okay.”

His boyfriend asked him that every year. Weirdly, Samhain helped him with everything that was associated with the 31st of October. All his life, he’s heard that his parents died on Halloween. That holiday never came with anything good. Fighting a troll. Going to a death day party. All that rubbish. Samhain felt so detached from all of that. It felt pure and untouched. Maybe that’s why Harry loved it so much.

He placed the picture in the windowsill before getting ready. “Can you get the flowers, love?” Harry asked.

Draco came out of the kitchen with the flowers and a pumpkin pie in his hands. “What a lovely sight.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Shut up. This is for tomorrow, so keep your paws off it.” He handed Harry the flowers and sat the pie down to cool. “Now let’s go.” The blond man took his hand and laced their fingers together, then they both turned on the spot and disapparated.

When they got to Godric’s Hollow, Harry stood there for a moment, taking in all of it. The gentle breeze that carried leaves in colourful swirls. The jack-o-lanterns placed on the doorstep of people’s houses. The small children riding around on their bikes before the weather got too cold to do so. It made Harry feel at peace.

They already went to the grave of Draco’s father, who recently passed, just yesterday. Cleaning up the grave and welcoming him into their home. Now, it was time to do the same for Harry’s parents. They’ve done this every year since they started celebrating Samhain, and Harry always looked forward to it. He always felt more connected to them around this time.

They walked past the gate into the graveyard and stared at the statue of him and his parents before walking up to their graves. Remus and Sirius were buried next to them too. Harry took out his wand and cleared the graves of any leaves or twigs that had fallen on them, then placed a single white lily on each of them. He placed a protective charm on it the night previous, though it was the muggle version of one.

He found out about it at the same time he found out about Samhain. That muggles had their own form of witchcraft which is more about putting positive energies into things than actual magic. Though, he supposed, it could be a form of magic. He just found it so healing to do these rituals and muggle spells.

Harry crouched down next to the graves, still holding Draco’s hand, and spoke. “Hello. Mum, Dad.” It still felt a bit weird for him to be talking to dirt, but he had the strangest sensation that they could actually hear him. It calmed him in a way.

“Sirius, Lupin. It’s the day before Samhain right now and we’re having dinner with Luna tomorrow. Pandora was invited. I always got the sense you liked her, Mum. Oh, and Lucius Malfoy might be coming. Just as a warning,” Draco chuckled softly.

Harry talked a bit more, Draco listening with a great love in his heart for this man who is finally content in his life after struggling for so long. Not that he doesn’t still struggle a little, but he’s so much better off now than a few years ago.

The next morning, Draco brought out his tarot cards. When Harry first started researching Wicca and muggle witchcraft, the blond man was instantly taken with the divination side of it all, having never taken it when they were at school. Harry still carried a bit of resentment toward it, but he let Draco give him readings on the sabbats anyway. He was just glad that his boyfriend actually enjoyed some of the aspects of Wicca and not just going along with it because Harry practiced it.

The dinner was to be held in their flat which had a pretty spacious dining room, so it was easy to accommodate the extra chair for Draco’s father. At six o’clock, Luna was at the door holding a massive ham and some mashed potatoes. They set up the table, placing plates in front of the six empty chairs and putting a small amount of their favourite foods. Harry watched at how meticulously Draco cut the food he’d put on his father’s plate. It suddenly hit Harry that this sabbat probably now meant as much to Draco as it did to him.

As they ate, Harry could feel the energy of the spirits among them. Each having their own distinct impact. His mum’s was very fiery and passionate. Sirius and his father were more chill. Lupin radiated such a peaceful energy that Harry could only assume that he was happy to be here with his best friends and their children.

Pandora always felt warm and kind. Harry expected Lucius’s energy to be angry and agitating, but it felt more like ambition than anything else. He didn’t realize he was staring at the chairs until he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked over to see Draco smiling at him. Harry smiled back and kissed him sweetly.

“Happy Samhain, Harry,” Draco said, barely above a whisper.

“Happy Samhain, Draco.”


	79. Two Fake Kisses

“Here we go.” Draco muttered under his breath as they walked into the restaurant. Him and Harry were on a mission to bring in an illegal potions dealer. He was going to get the delivery from some guy that just walked into the muggle restaurant about ten minutes with a girl, so Harry and Draco were tailing him.

They walked up to the hostess. “Hello, we’d like a table for two.” Harry said.

“Sorry, we’re booked up.” She said apologetically.

Suddenly, Harry felt Draco hook his arm around his own. “Damn, that sucks. See, Harry just proposed to me and, well, this is where we had our first date.”

Harry felt his heart racing in his chest. It took him a moment to start talking. “Yeah, er, I didn’t know he’d say yes, so I didn’t wanna make the reservation just in case.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“I still can’t believe that you thought I’d say no. You’re adorable when you’re nervous.” Draco stated. Harry felt his face heat up.

The hostess smiled at them. “I’m sure I can find room for two young lovers.” She picked up two menus. “Follow me.”

They were a bit behind her, so Draco chanced a whisper. “Sorry, I couldn’t think of anything else to do.” He said.

“Tha- that’s okay. We’re Aurors, aren’t we? It’s what we do.”

“I guess so.”

When they got to the table, Draco immediately grabbed Harry’s hand again. They were glad Kingsley transfigured their faces slightly because they were sat right next to the man with the briefcase full of potions. Despite them being in a muggle restaurant, they knew he was a wizard. 

“Aw, you’re that couple that got engaged!” The girl exclaimed.

Harry and Draco sat down awkwardly. “Er, yeah.” Harry said.

“That is amazing! You guys are so adorable together.”

“Thank you.” Draco said. He reached across the table to hold Harry’s hand. Though their facial features were changed slightly, their eyes were left untouched. Harry could still see Draco’s grey eyes staring back at him. His crush on the man had been developing for a few months and this was definitely not helping.

“So, how did you know he was the one?” The girl asked after they’d finished their dinner. Harry and Draco had been paying more attention to the man, but their eyes locked when the question was asked.

The girl was looking at Harry, waiting for an answer. “Er,” Harry started. “You know, it’s just-” He paused as he searched Draco’s eyes. “He’s the first person I think about when I wake up. There’s no one’s opinion I care about more than his.” Draco blushed. A soft smile appeared on his face.  

“And you?” The girl asked Draco.

He didn’t even hesitate. “He makes me laugh.”

Harry could tell Draco wanted to say more, but the man got a phone call. The moment they shared passed as they watched him stand up and button his suit jacket. “It was nice dining with you boys, but we have to go.” He said.

The girl got up and smiled at them. “Congratulations, you two.” They left.

Harry and Draco got up and followed them. They snuck around the corner which lead to the kitchens. The door was cracked open slightly and they could see the man talking to the chef. The briefcase was still in hand.

“He’s not handing it over.” Harry whispered.

Draco was right beside him, watching over Harry’s shoulder. “What is he waiting for?” He said.

The man looked over and caught them staring. Harry acted quickly. He spun around and kissed Draco. He felt the other man wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry felt someone bumped up against his back. They pulled away.

“Oh, sorry.” Harry said when he saw the dealer. “We were just-”

“Snogging.” Draco finished.

“Right, yes, snogging.” Harry repeated.

The man gave them a tight smile. “New lovers. Enjoy it.”

Harry nodded and watched the man walk away. He turned back to Draco. They stared at each other for a moment. “We should…” Draco pointed in the direction the man went. “We should follow him.”

“Right, yes.”

They went after the man, walking very close to one another. Every time their hands brushed together, they jumped apart. The man stopped in the park, dropped off the suitcase, then left. 

“Now, we have to wait and see who picks it up.” Harry said.

“Yes, I know.” Draco replied.

“So…” Harry looked down at his feet. “About that kiss…”

“Oh, it’s- it’s fine.” He blushed. “We’re Aurors. That’s what we do.” He said, quoting Harry from earlier.

Harry laughed lightly at that. “Yeah.” They stared at each other for a moment. Harry wondered when it had all changed. When they first started working together, Draco and Harry barely spoke and when they did it was to fight. Now, they were smiling at each other. “Listen, Draco-”

“Shhh.” Draco stepped closer to him. “Our guy is here.”

Harry turned his head and saw that a woman had appeared. She eyed the briefcase then spotted them looking.

“Shit.” Draco placed his hands on the sides of Harry’s face. “Sorry in advance.” He kissed him. It felt different from the first one, like it was real and not just a cover up.

Draco pulled away abruptly and pulled out his wand. “You’re under arrest!” He yelled, pointing his wand at the woman. Harry pulled out his wand and did the same.

Once the woman was in custody, they went to their office to gather their stuff so they could head home.

“Today was interesting.” Harry said, avoiding the other man’s gaze. 

Draco hummed. “Yeah.” He turned to look at Harry. There was an awkward air that filled the room. “I’ll, erm, see you tomorrow.”

As he made his way to the door, Harry grabbed him by the arm. “Wait a minute.”

“What is it?”

Harry took a deep breath. “Nothing. Nevermind.”

“Okay-”

“Actually, it is something.” He said quickly.

Draco chuckled nervously. “Make up your mind, Potter.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He just leaned in and kissed Draco softly. It wasn’t like the first two time where they quickly smashed their lips together to avoid suspicion. It was gentle and full of emotion. 

Harry expected Draco to push him off, but instead he pulled him closer. He ran his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry wrapped his arms around the other man. He never, in a million year, thought he’d be snagging Draco Malfoy. But this was the third time today. 

Except this time was different. It was real. And Harry loved that. 


End file.
